Unspeakable 25
by MistAccio613
Summary: Draco Malfoy never would have imagined life at the Ministry of Magic, especially with new Minister Hermione Granger. Joining the Unspeakables rather than live the life of a politician does have some benefits, but nothing would ever prepare him for this kind of partnership. DM/HG, rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was and would forever be a punctual man. He prided himself on his ability to keep time, though this gift often caused him more grief than it was often worth. Especially, he groused, when _others_ failed to share his preference.

He tried his best not to look impatient, but this bloody witch was late. Two minutes late, but nevertheless, not on time. He huffed arrogantly as his eyes swept the great atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It had gotten quite the facelift after a certain bloody witch had taken over. There was an ornate garden surrounding the giant fountain that at one point was supported by the bodies of muggles. He had to agree, it was quite the upgrade. In its place were proudly sculpted figures of all types of creatures, from wizards to hippogriffs (he grimaced), to centaurs. The flora was being tended to by a group of witches and wizards in bright yellow robes. Herbology apprentices could be spotted a kilometer away, if not for their robes but their raucous laughter. He caught sight of Longbottom instructing a young apprentice on how to hold a certain plant that seemed none too pleased to be uprooted from the soil and waved around by an inexperienced wizard.

To the left he noticed a band of twenty young children paired off looking around the ministry, as their professor pointed to various offices and features of the atrium. Their eyes wide, many of them whispered to each other excitedly, pointing to a figure walking across the main pathway.

It was then, he noticed, that a certain third of the Golden Trio was making his way over, jet black hair still flying aimlessly in a cry for help. The children were besides themselves with excitement as _the_ Harry Potter waved at them.

"With all of your fame, you think you'd find a bloody barber to fix that mop of hair on your head," he drawled sarcastically.

"It gives me my boyish charm, Malfoy." he grinned, throwing out a hand to meet Draco in a firm handshake. "And besides, Ginny likes it, so who am I to complain?"

Harry Potter had grown quite a bit since the epic Battle of Hogwarts. He was still shorter than Malfoy, an easy feat considering he had reached six foot three, but gone was the Boy who forever lived. His green eyes finally looked relaxed, except when a reporter or avid fan tried cornering him for the latest gossip of photograph.

"How is the Weaselette doing these days? Still humongous carrying your millionth child?"

Harry Potter smiled like an idiot in love. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes glazed over in delight. "You know she's a Potter now, you may as well call her Ginny. She won't take to being called Weaselette at next Sunday dinner."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and chuckled. Over the last few years, an unbelievable truce was placed between the House of Potter and House of Malfoy. The Prophet had a field day, posting front page articles every time the two were seen together. After denouncing his father, Malfoy had been essential to the search and imprisonment of hundreds of Death Eaters who had evaded capture during the battle. That certainly aided the now Head of the Auror Department, while giving Malfoy a head start on repairing the Malfoy name.

"You didn't deny how huge she is though." Harry just winked and looked towards the door behind Malfoy.

"She is forever running late that one. I swear, she does too much and people know she loves to do it all herself. She's going to run herself out. Good luck."

"So I hear. First day and she's bloody late," Malfoy huffed.

A pair of hurried footsteps came from behind him, and he turned, taking in the flustered witch who was now four minutes late.

"Honestly, it's _four_ minutes. Wizengamot let out late because they couldn't decide what theme the Memorial Ball should be this year. Unbelievable!" And there in all her glory, was the newest Minister for Magic.

Hermione bloody Granger. It was no doubt in anyone's mind that this particular witch would take over, but no one expected it to take less than ten years to do so. Starting in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, Hermione made highly lauded progress for the acceptance of all magical creatures with a heavy focus on the treatment of werewolves. From there, she became the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and alongside the Chosen One, wiped out two dozen laws protecting purebloods from various imprisonments. Not that he minded, of course.

"Good morning to you too Minister," he drawled lazily. A slow flush crawled up her neck and spread across her cheeks as she took in her sworn childhood enemy and best friend casually chatting outside her office.

"Malfoy, Potter," she said before placing her palm flat on her door. A soft click and the large door opened. "Malfoy, have a seat. I'll be another moment." Malfoy grumbled and nodded once more to Potter before taking a seat across her well organized desk. He heard her cast a muffliato charm and start waving her hands in irritation at the Head Auror, who was looking anywhere but her face.

Their altercation gave him time to take in the office, which seemed to have been modified a great deal since he last stepped foot inside of it. His father and Fudge had some _business_ to attend to, and he was left sitting in the corner trying to eavesdrop news on Potter. Oh how times changed.

The office was warm and inviting, a fire roaring in the far right corner. Books lined the walls every which way, with a tall pile stacked next to a deep cherry leather chair. Pictures adorned the walls, some magical and other unmoving. He noticed many held flashes of ginger hair, as various Weasleys smiled back at him. One picture in particular caught his eye. Unmoving, Granger and what he assumed were her parents smiled outside the Sydney Opera House. They had their arms wrapped around her lovingly, something he could never remember experiencing in all his life. He felt the fleeting jealous pass over him and was startled by the slamming of a door.

"He is going to be the fucking death of me, I swear," she grumbled. She plopped her wand on the desk and sat across him rubbing her eyes.

"Potter still refusing to die?" Malfoy asked cautiously. She looked up at him, a smile that quickly turned into a genuine laugh. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt his ears get warm. She leaned back and surveyed him quietly, her eyes twinkling almost as obnoxiously as Dumbledore himself.

"Afraid not," she said after some thought. "Although he will meet his maker soon if he doesn't finish his goddamn paperwork."

Who knew Granger had such a filthy mouth? Where was the Gryffindor princess?

"Well, I'd say welcome to the Ministry but I'm sure you know your way around better than I do. How has your first day been?" She looked at him, genuinely interested.

" I met with Crawford down in the Department of Mysteries, which is still bloody creepy by the way," he began. "He showed me where I'd be sitting but that was basically it."

She nodded while pulling out a file labeled MALFOY. Wandlessly, she whispered an incantation and the file opened.

"If I've learned anything from Unspeakable Crawford, it's that he really does not say much. Not sure why they even bothered with the binding. This job can be lonesome at times, although based on the personality questionnaire, seemed acceptable to you?" She stared at him, a brow raised.

"We both know I typically loathe the company of others," he drawled. Granger laughed again, this time putting his file down and looking at him.

"Yes about that," she started and he knew in that moment, _that conversation_ , was about to happen. Gryffindor princess was back in business. "This has been on my mind, frankly, since you first applied. Why of all the places would you want to be an Unspeakable and why would you want to work with me, Minister or not? I'm afterall, the _filthy mudblood._ I know dinner at the Potters once in awhile is completely different than working side by side, which is what we'll be doing." Ah, there it was. He had been thinking about this just as deeply as she had.

"Look,Granger- _Hermione._ I was a complete arse to you, I know. I've done horrible things, some that cannot be excused by my parents manipulations," he snapped despite himself. He drew a calming breath. "I don't deserve your forgiveness or your respect. I want to join this team, and my desire to actually make a difference- even a positive difference, is everything to me." He chanced a look at her, noticing the way she scrunched up her face in thought. He held her gaze as she processed his apology.

"Yes you were a fucking git. You bullied me and my friends, you made life a living hell for six years. But I must say you were always quite the inspiration." He couldn't believe his ears, an inspiration?

"A what?" He demanded. She began fiddling with some trinket on her desk, some muggle equipment that kept files together? He couldn't remember.

"Inspiration, Malfoy. An energy that motivates, or in this case, a person. You see, because of you, I never felt like I would belong to this world. So I had to prove it to myself, to you, and to anyone else that I _was_ in fact more than deserving of magic. That if I worked hard enough, my so called 'unfortunate blood' could be overlooked. So I worked harder, studied harder, practiced harder. And if it hadn't been your constant reminder, I may have given up more easily. I may have relaxed more like everyone else. But my preparedness was ultimately invaluable."

He was beyond stunned. Had he caused her to be that self-deprecating? He stared at her, truly seeing her for the first time as her words sunk in. Her wild mane had calmed down quite a bit since her teenage years. It flowed down her back without restraint, unlike the many pureblood witches he had known. Her petite frame had filled out in time, not skinny like the Slytherin girls who would use all kind of tricks to slim down. No, she was built like a warrior now. Her clavicle was peppered with freckles he had never noticed before, and beyond that a pair of supple.. Her face had also been dotted by tiny brown freckles, especially her nose, and her warm brown eyes stared at him in interest. He sat up straighter and finally replied.

"You too, were my inspiration to succeed Granger," his voice more hoarse than he intended. "Every summer I'd have to hear about the 'mudblood' who was first in class. I'd be punished for not scoring as high. So I too tried harder. Of course, everything changed sixth year."

He looked down, that all too familiar rage at everything that was forced upon him threatening to surface. He felt a hand cover his arm and was jolted from his thoughts.

"I know Malfoy, and I am so sorry they used you as they did. We were all pawns in a grown ups game. They needed children to fight their wars," she added gently. She moved from him and began pacing behind her desk. He watched as she finally stood towards the fireplace. Bloody hell, he thought. She had filled out _everywhere_.

"So where does this leave us? We can have a variety of relationship types. I'm not one to play supervisor to those I've known more than half of my life, at least behind closed doors. I rather us be peers, especially in the projects I have aligned for you as an Unspeakable. If we are to remain enemies or acquaintances, I'm afraid I'll have to move you to another department. A relationship fraught with tension is not conducive to either of us." Granger stopped her pacing, and stole a glance in his direction. She looked electric. "Yes, perhaps, we can at least start as peers? If you agree that I am, in fact, as acceptable as I find you?"

Malfoy looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in his life. It was _he_ who should have been asking her for all of these things.

"Granger, this can only work if you forgive me. I'm not going to lie and bullshit you that I deserve it, because trust me, I don't. But if you're willing to, than I agree to at the very least peers."

She nodded, smiled and sat back down at her desk. The small twinkle was back, and a little blush settled once more on her cheeks.

"You know, while I was being crucioed by Bellatrix, I saw you. Your wand was raised, I know you wanted to stop her. I'm sorry you had to watch that."

Malfoy couldn't rid himself of those images, no matter how hard he tried. No horror could ever compare to seeing her blood, her beautiful rich _red_ blood spill all over the drawing room. Her screams stayed with him for years, and even now, he would sometimes wake up in a night terror thinking of them. He drew his arm closer to his body, not wanting that disgusting scar any closer to her than necessary.

"I was a fucking coward Granger, I should've stopped her."

"And what?" She laughed, though the smile did not meet her eyes. "Your aunt was so deranged she would've killed you. She could've done much worse than Crucio. If it matters, I lied to her perfectly under her spell. Everytime I see my arm in the reflection, it reminds me that I was strong enough to survive her, strong enough where others hadn't been. I wear it as my badge of honor, not as something to be ashamed of."

"I'm ashamed, of everything that I have done," he admitted.

"You were underage Malfoy. I saw the look on your mother's face. I know they threatened her, if not tortured her too. You did what any child would have in your position. I do not blame you." She stared at him determinedly, not flinching when his gaze moved towards her arm.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me, for her. But I think being an Unspeakable will be good for me. Not being allowed to talk about work for one thing, will be a great reprieve I look forward too." She smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, and the projects I have for you will greatly test you as well as stretch that same academic muscle that I know we share. I believe I am one of the only Ministers for Magic that have actually contributed to the work of the Unspeakables. Typically, the Heads of each internal Division come up with projects for the team." She looked quite pleased with herself, and rightfully so. Did she ever sleep? He hadn't realized he thought that aloud.

"Yes," rolling her eyes. "Harry has been on my case about it for weeks. Except of course, when it's time for me to babysit my godson." She smiled fondly at a picture of a chubby toddler zooming on a mini Firebolt, his jet black hair all too familiar to the Malfoy heir. He spent quite a few afternoons chasing the little ball of energy across the Potter's quidditch pitch. He remembered seeing Granger there last time, laughing in amusement though he wasn't sure if it were because of her godson or Malofy yelling at him like a lunatic.

"Are you ready to do this?" she interrupted his musings. He looked up and nodded, towering over her petite frame. "Excellent, let's get right to it- the formal oath binding. Your wand hand outstretched please," she instructed. "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept your position as Unspeakable 25?"

"I do accept," he replied evenly. A light blue band wrapped around his hand and circles back to wrap around hers.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept the following conditions of your employment: no discussion of work outside your team within the division and the Minister for Magic currently in office, no laws to abide by accept the code of Honor decreed by the Unspeakable Division, and no harming of creature, magical or not unless it is absolutely unavoidable."

"I do accept." This time, a bright red band followed the path of the blue, forming a glowing purple band. He felt her magic wash over him, a feeling he never had before- not even with the dark mark.

"And finally, do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept to work for the better good of the magical world, in pursuit of the ultimate knowledge to better the lives of its people and the evolution of magic itself."

"I do accept." A bright yellow light encompassed the purple band, and with a final shudder of magic, a bright green band was formed. He felt the magic nestle into every inch of his body, and was surprised that his crisp black robes had been transformed into an elegant forest green. The crest of the Ministry of Magic was patched over the left side of his robes with an image of a wand directly through its center.

"Excellent. Welcome to the team," she said and put forth her hand. He grabbed it gently, realizing how small it was compared to his, and how it fit just right. He genuinely smiled, the first time in many years, as he shook her hand.

"Thank you Minister."

"Enough of that, it's Hermione. You're going to be seeing an awful lot of me, so prepare yourself. I have a big project that I want to get started on immediately if you have time?"

Time. Something so impossible to comprehend yet meant so much to every individual. He nodded and said, "Time is something I have plenty of. What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to solve lycanthropy," she smirked and suddenly he felt his stomach drop.

 **Welcome everyone to Unspeakable 25! This story came to me during a night of insomnia after reading Cursed Child. I was slightly disappointed with the story, but nothing made me happier than Hermione as Minister for Magic! Fuck yeah! I felt like a lot of these fan fiction stories were a bit repetitive, so I hope to bring a new take on the Hermione/Draco pairing. I am also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested?**

 **With that, here is Unspeakable 25. It will be rated M for language and sexual content. Looking forward to your reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Xo MistAccio613**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come again," he stuttered, a very un-Draco Malfoy thing to do. Hermione looked at him, feeling the rush of excitement at _finally_ getting this project started. If she had the mental capacity, she would've pursued this head on, but being elected Minister for Magic had certainly not been on her very organized timeline, thank you very much.

There in all his pureblood glory was Draco Malfoy, the thorn in her side since her first dabble into the magical world. He had changed quite a bit since she had met that foul-mouthed eleven year old bastard. Gone was the sneer from his face (that she thought would forever stick), instead, at this very moment, he looked completely and utterly speechless. His newly acquired green robes fit his tall frame nicely, accentuating his broad shoulders that had developed over the years after Hogwarts. His perfectly manicured hands were folded elegantly in his lap, and she could see his wand had been tucked back into his arm holster.

"You heard me right Draco," his name still foreign on her tongue. "Lycanthropy. It needs to be solved, it needs to be cured, it needs to be eradicated." He nodded dumbly at her, still stunned by her admission. Hermione couldn't help but pace again.

"Greyback was completely unchecked during the Second War," she began, building her case. "He not only infected hundreds of individuals through his work with Voldemort, he infected even more during the Battle of Hogwarts." Malfoy nodded, thoughtfully assessing the situation. "I calculated that 78% of his victims were children under the age of seventeen." Her heart was racing, thinking of poor Lavender Brown lying cold on the stone floor of the castle, eyes lifeless with his filthy body hovering over her.

"I know what he has done _Grang_ \- Hermione, but how does this lead to curing lycanthropy? Won't it be even more challenging since so many suffer now? If we do cure it, how do we distribute it to everyone? And why us and not a Potions Master?" She drew a deep breath and moved closer than she had this entire meeting.

"Things are different now," she began in almost a whisper. "We all know at least someone who has been infected. There is greater concern for werewolves now, because many of us have been so deeply touched by this illness. Tomorrow, the Prophet will be publishing an article on the finalization of the Tonks Institute." She couldn't help but grin, her heart exploding with joy. It was apparently contagious, because he too smiled back at her. She felt goosebumps race across her skin, never had she seen Draco Malfoy so pleased.

"I've only heard rumors," he smirked, "but it's to my understanding this was largely supported by the Ministry of Magic?"

Hermione grinned some more, and walked back to her desk to hand him another file. This one was labeled TONKS INSTITUTE: WEREWOLF SAFE HAVEN AT HOGWARTS.

"Yes, your hard tax dollars at work Draco," she laughed. "The Ministry of Magic in conjunction with the Remus Lupin Foundation has finalized the Infirmary, affectionately titled TONKS INSTITUTE, for all children attending Hogwarts who have been and potentially will be infected with lycanthropy. We've completely torn down the Shrieking Shack and established this new facility where each month, students can floo in from the castle or other homes to transform under the safety of Wolfsbane and healers. After the full moon, they will undergo twenty-four hour surveillance until they are deemed fit for class. That's the least we can do since the prior regime failed to remain accountable."

To say she was proud was an understatement. After a year of negotiations, the support of the Wizengamot, St. Mungos, and quite a few private donors, TONKS INSTITUTE was erected where the debilitated Shrieking Shack barely stood. She had seen to it herself to evaluate the blueprint of the building, tour the facility, and finalize the floo network before beginning the press tour.

"Hermione , this is, incredible. I mean, truly outstanding." He stared at her in absolutely awe, completely stunned by her thoroughness and compassion. She felt her cheeks grow warm, a common theme of the day. "So what is the motivation for curing lycanthropy? I know a cure would be extremely impactful, but forgive me if my mind immediately jumps to business. What will happen after we cure the illness? What about the facility?"

"No apologies, I thought of it too. We've decided that after we cure lycanthropy, we will convert it to a main research facility where other maladies can be researched and cured. There are so many brilliant minds in our world, yet many individuals study alone. There is no cross-specialty research and that is where we will begin. While at TONKS, we will have at our disposal the greatest Masters of all academic areas." Hermione went to her bookcase, picking up a book labeled _Genetics and Neurodegenerative Diseases._ She passed it to Draco, who took it carefully and began inspecting it. "That right there is a muggle book about Genetics. According to your resume, you took a few classes at Oxford, is that right?" He nodded and turned it open.

"I needed to get a broader perspective." She noticed he was flipping through the introductory Chapter, one she spent many an evening on, trying to dust the cobwebs off her elementary Biology knowledge. "I'm curious and frankly a bit apprehensive as to how you plan on interweaving all these subjects for one particular disease."

"I know, which is why I am having you lead this project alongside me. I have ideas, but I need you to execute them. You'll be spearheading this, and as we get further into the research, I may consider adding an additional Unspeakable to our team. For now, this is to be your top priority." He nodded, placing the book back onto her desk. "My assistant is working on creating a system for disseminating information between us and the Masters. No one will know you are working on this project specifically, and all information will come to me simply as a formality. Any communications to and from you will be labeled Unspeakable 25." Hermione felt like her brain was going to explode, an imminent migraine on the horizon. She sighed and gathered her documents back into their color-coordinated files. "The muggle world uses cross disciplinary research to take on major maladies, and the dissemination of information is efficient and limitless. We need to advance our communication methodologies to evolve with the times. We'll start in our own way on this project" She glanced at her watch, realizing she was late _again._ Some days she wished those time turners were saved from destruction. Malfoy sat, digesting all of the information. He unclasped his hands and stood. He sure was a lot taller than she initially thought.

"So, where do we begin?" He looked sure of himself again. She hesitated before grabbing her wand and stood beside him.

"Well for one, I need to teach you the incantation for when we are outside this office. You noticed that during the oath binding, there were a few binds of magic. If you were to discuss any of your projects to someone besides myself or another Unspeakable, you'll find yourself unable to articulate the words. So don't worry about accidentally slipping. There is also a mechanism that if someone tries casting Legilimency or Imperio, you will be immediately transported to the atrium and a message sent to the Auror team. I'm proud to admit I thought of that last one myself," she boasted. He rolled his eyes, snorting as she led them towards the door. "As far as conversing about work, a simple _Muffliato_ with the reverse wand arc will activate the privacy binding of your oath between us. To cancel it, simple say _Finite_ with the normal wand movement."

"Easy enough." He grabbed the Genetics book and shrunk it before slipping it into the pocket of his robes. "I'm assuming we'll reconvene once I've digested that book?" She chuckled, sending some files into various bookcases and with a wave of her wand, locked them into place.

"Yes, I'll give you two weeks. Let me know if you have any questions, and I can arrange a meeting with the Geneticist at Cambridge I've become friendly with. She'd be delighted to have anyone pick her brain, but only after you understand her book." She shoved her files into her briefcase, before shoving _that_ bag into her trustworthy pink crossbody. Hermione huffed and ran over to an armoire off to the left of the office, grabbing a set of deep Purple robes. She tucked her crossbody beneath her robes and began leading him towards the door.

"Undetectable extension charm?" Draco asked, glancing knowingly at the bag.

"Old habits die hard," she chuckled and together they exited her office. The great watch tower in the atrium told her it was well past six in the evening, and she was as always, late to drinks with Harry and Ron. She looked up towards Draco, noticing his eyes surveying the atrium cautiously. Old habits indeed.

"Well, thank you Minister for taking the time to meet with me," he began formally, extending his hand towards her in earnest. "Will I be seeing you this Sunday at the Potters? I received a Howler from the Weaselette demanding my presence as I've missed the last three outings."

Hermione laughed, noticing the way his grey eyes settled on her much shorter form. He really was quite pleasant when he wasn't denouncing her blood status.

"I do hope you won't mind seeing your, well, _boss_ at personal outings. I have a no 'work-talk' policy when its the weekend." She suddenly felt shy, noticing a few onlookers staring curiously as they made their ways to the large fireplaces. She was sure they were quite the pair, a regal pureblood Unspeakable conversing with the not so pureblood Minister. He must have been following her thought process as he stared down a few old wizards pointing rudely their way.

"I'm sure we'll be the talk of the week," he mused.

"I'm sure." It was of course, something she anticipated with his hiring. "But frankly, I've always been the topic of discussion so let them entertain themselves." He chuckled again as they walked towards the fireplaces to floo home.

"Have a good weekend Minister. See you Sunday."

"Same to you Draco. Best prepare yourself for third-trimester Ginny Potter." He rolled his eyes and with a flash of green flames, disappeared.

She sighed deeply, hoping the migraine was susceptible to a strong Firewhiskey and a quiet corner in the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was quiet, save a few patrons who lazily met her eyes upon entering. She nodded to Tom as she headed towards the secluded far corner where her best friends were laughing uncontrollably. She slid into the booth besides Harry, who scooted further-in to free up some space.

"Gentlemen," she greeted, appreciating the double Firewhiskey on the rocks waiting for her. The liquid burned her throat and sent a wave of relaxation across her nerves. Her pulsing headache finally began to ease.

"You're late 'Mione," Harry teased, his butterbeer clinking haphazardly onto the table. She snorted and sipped her drink again. He had loosen up his tie as he worked his way through what she counted to be four pints of Butterbeer.

"Is she ever on bloody time," Ron chimed in. He looked equally relaxed, the liquor giving his freckled face a tiny flush. Hermione loved their Friday happy hour. With all of the chaos of the work week, it was amazing they had managed to keep a consistent time just for the three of them.

"What were you lot cackling about when I arrived?" She peered down her tumbler, watching them continue to snicker in their drinks.

"Ron was just telling me about the latest joke shop merchandise that's due to hit shelves for start of term. Poor McGonagall is going to have her work cut out." She rolled her eyes, cautiously peering into the bag beside Ron that had a soft billow of blue smoke emerging.

"The less I know, the better rule?" She asked dryly, and by their smirks knew her answer. "Good, say no more."

"Yes, there are other more important things to discuss 'Mione," Ron began, "like why the bloody hell did you hire Malfoy of all people as an Unspeakable."

"Hey!" She warned, casting a Muffliato while glaring pointedly at Harry. "Is nothing sacred?"

"Afraid not," he laughed. "Besides, it'll finally be you in the prophet with him and not me. For that, I am eternally grateful." The Chosen One leaned back, his hands folded behind his head purposefully. His Auror robes glistened in the light, but was nothing compared to the Cheshire grin adorning his face.

"Just great Harry," she sighed. Ron was looking expectantly at her, while taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Yes, alright. I've hired Draco as-"

"Since when is it Draco!" Ron exclaimed.

"Since I am going to be working with him on a very important project Ronald!" She yelled. "Last time I checked I could hire whoever the fuck I wanted."

"Language 'Mione! Jeeze where did all of this cursing come from," Harry exclaimed, waving his finger at her accusingly. "James is going to pick it up and you'll be to blame."

"Since I stopped being a pushover at Hogwarts for starters. And Viktor and his mates," she added for good measure. Ron glared at her some more, taking a forceful chug from his beer and ordered another. Some buttons were just too easy to push.

"But he's a git Hermione," Ron continued.

"So are you, yet here we are," she retorted. "But if it matters, he was second in our class to me. He had the highest marks on NEWTS besides me. He has studied and trained in Potions, Transfiguration, and some muggle studies like Biology. For this project, he is more than satisfactory." Harry sat thoughtfully across from her, an idea growing in his bright green eyes.

"You just said Malfoy and satisfactory in the same sentence 'Mione," he teased. She glared at Harry, while Ron choked on his drink, the foam soaking the entire front of his shirt.

"Now look what you've done Harry," she deflected, waving her hand and eliminating the offensive liquid from his attire.

"Whose side are you even on Potter?" Ron was clearly not taking this well. Ever since they had agreed to remain friends rather than romantic partners, at his suggestion no less, Ron had been territorial and downright rude to any male other than himself or immediate family. He barely contained himself on those times when she brought _the_ Viktor Krum over for dinner at the Weasleys. Their-three year relationship caused much strife between she and Ron, especially since he had decided to whore himself out to the female wizarding population at the time. He swore his feelings for her had died shortly after the Battle, and was simply acting as any older brother would. Harry wisely kept himself far away from the situation as possible. Although things with Viktor and her did not pan out romantically (he still remained a dear friend), Ron was a smug bastard for two months while Hermione attempted to emotionally adjust to single life. Her attentions had been refocused on her career, so much that she wound up as Great Britain's Minister for Magic.

"I am on everyone's side," Harry eased. "But, it is quite curious why Draco has decided to take the position. You've been, what, cordial at best on Sundays?" She nodded and took another sip of her firewhiskey. It wasn't working fast enough to keep her stress at bay. "Well, whatever it is, if he hurts you in anyway, I will kill him." For a second, Hermione recognized the determination only seen when battling Voldemort or trying to bathe James. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Harry for your vote of confidence. As for you Ronald," he shrank bank into his seat somewhat, "you need to trust me. I do know what I am doing, and I've gotten this far without your meddling or vocalizations." Ron shrugged and ordered another beer.

"Whatever you want 'Mione. If you want to deal with the obnoxious arsehole, that's on you."

"Yes. Now, let's stop discussing Draco Malfoy, and start with our dear Luna Lovegood." Ron could only shrink further into the booth, his blue eyes wide at her open declaration.

"Bloody hell Harry, do you not keep anything private?" Harry laughed, shaking his head 'no' before raising his mug towards his best mate.

"Luna is lovely and we adore her," Hermione said kindly. "It's about time you start settling down, your mother is growing anxious."

"What do you mean she's anxious, Ginny is about to pop Potter number two!" He cried incredulously.

"Yes, but Ginny is not you mate," Harry laughed. "She wants all of her babies having babies. You are no exception."

"Ugh, she's bloody crazy. Luna and I have only been seeing other a few months now. I can't imagine even bringing that up to her."

"You better not!" Hermione warned. "Luna is a lot more perceptive than she let's on. She is a Ravenclaw through and through. Be kind to her. She doesn't deserve your dishonesty or immaturity."

"Yes, yes I know," he huffed. "She may be too good for me," chuckling as Harry and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "And she's only gotten more beautiful since you last saw her. She just finished her animal Healer training and is starting some fellowship thing where she specializes in a specific area. Of course, all she wants to work with are Thestrals and Hippogriffs." He smiled fondly, forgetting he was in the company of two slightly inebriated friends.

"We expect to see her on Sunday," Harry said. "Ginny will not take no for an answer."

"Yes, Draco said he received a howler?" Hermione laughed. No one said 'no' to Ginny Potter.

"Great, we get to see him again on Sundays! I thought we rid him for good," Ron whined. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Mate, ya gotta give it up. He was completely cleared of all charges, his mum too. He helped us hunt and charge dozens of Death Eaters who ran off during the battle. Ever since Lucius got the kiss, he has been a completely new person. Probably because he isn't being manipulated to be a prick anymore."

"Yes, I reviewed all of his files naturally," she added. "Lucius was really quite horrible to Draco and Narcissa. The things they were forced to witness, forced to do. It makes you wonder if it was Voldemort's bidding or Lucius's."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Still doesn't change the fact that he was a coward. He could've stopped Bellatrix torturing you." The mood suddenly dropped, and Hermione was taken to the drawing room that fateful day. She felt a shudder run through her body. Harry laid a comforting hand on hers and Ron looked away guiltily.

"If he had tried to stop her, she would've done even worse. She was completely unhinged then. I think he played it as best he could given the situation," she finally let out. Ron sighed heavily, downing his last drink before checking the time.

"I'm having dinner with Luna tonight. You guys want to join?"

"Such manners!" Harry teased. "But no, I'm taking James out to the movies tonight while Ginny finishes the final touches on the nursery."

"I can't wait to see it finished," Hermione said, leaving a hefty lump of money for all of their drinks. She downed the rest of her Firewhiskey and followed Harry and Ron out to the disapparating point behind the pub. She hugged them both tightly before moving off.

"I'll see you both Sunday. Harry, tell Ginny I'll be over early so I can spend some time with my godson." She added. Harry nodded and with a pop he disappeared into the night sky.

She turned to Ron, who was staring absently at the ground, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"I'm sorry I go on and on about Malfoy," Ron admitted. She knew it was incredibly hard for him to apologize.

"Is there something I missed?" She asked him. "Something I don't know that everyone is keeping from me?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Her head had always fit perfectly under his chin. He still smelled like the sun on a summer day, now mixed with a hint of a faded fire and butterbeer. He sighed deeply and mumbled into the top of her hair. "It's not that Hermione. I just can't help but be overprotective of you. I know we didn't work out, and I like to think it would have caused us more harm than good if we tried. So I'm not jealous," he added quickly. "I just think you deserve the best. And I always thought he had a thing for you, Malfoy that is." She looked up questioningly, the sudden movement causing her to sway just slightly.

"What? That's insane. I'm the bushy haired Mudbood, the Gryffindor princess, the third of the 'Golden Trio.'"

"Yes, I get that. But we all tend to pick on those we admire most. And now that you aren't off limits, well, who's to say he won't pursue a great opportunity? Especially since she now is Minister."

"I'm glad you still think of me so highly Ron," she laughed.

"Oh shush, you know it's true."

"Yes, but I never arranged for him to lead my project because I _had_ feelings for _him_ ," she emphasized.

"You're right," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean things can't change. Just promise you'll be careful. I know you are professional above all else, but don't be naive to think you aren't a great catch 'Mione." She felt tears flood her eyes, and she hugged him even tighter.

"Oh Ron, when did you grow up?" She rubbed her wet nose on his jacket. Gone was the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"I don't know, but I reckon Luna is a big part of it. She's got great perspective on things," he said sheepishly. "I really like her 'Mione. She might be it for me."

"I know Ron, it's about bloody time! Don't ruin it, she's wonderful."

"Yeah yeah," he smiled. "See you Sunday?"

She nodded and after pulling away, watched as he disapparated with a soft 'pop'.

In that moment, she suddenly felt so alone. The silence that greeted her was unwelcome, the cold wind seeping into her bones. She drew in a breath and spun on her heel, disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a few written out, just editing and reworking a few things. Looking forward to your comments!**

 **Xo**

 **MistAccio613**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco landed softly outside the gates of the Manor, the crisp fall air rustling the leaves blanketing the ground. He opened the gate and felt the ward give to his touch, sending a wave of magic along his skin. Gone were the large foreboding hedges that lined the main pathway to the front door. Instead, they had been trimmed into elegant shapes and surrounded with various perennials the house elves arranged. The walkway had been lit with soft lanterns, illuminating the expansive property. It had become inviting, rather than foreboding and oozing of dark magic. Draco walked towards the front door, and noticed it opened as a blurred creature began making its way towards him at an alarming rate.

Duke Malfoy, the manor's one-year old German Shepherd, had just perfected his all out sprint and used it to transport himself every which way across the Manor. He still had yet to perfect his breaking mechanism, for when he reached Draco, he barreled into him, showering his owner with sloppy wet kisses. Draco landed with a hard thump, unable to brace himself again the impact.

"Oy," Draco managed to get out, "it's only been eight hours Duke." The young pup finally settled down, promptly sitting himself in Draco's lap. He ran his hands over the giant dog; his soft ears folding backwards as he finally got attention from his human father. "You are my absolute favorite, but it is too cold to be sitting out here all night. Come on." The two walked (well Duke ran then stopped every ten feet) back to the front doors of the Manor. Upon entering, he noticed Shelley, the house elf, was watching wide eyed as Duke took off towards his water bowl in the receiving room, the sloshing of water echoing through the abnormally quiet home.

"Master Draco, the puppy has been missing you sir," Shelley said, taking Draco's robes. He laughed as he heard the heavy steps run back towards him. This time he was prepared, and grabbed the puppy, halting his momentum.

"Is that right?" He laughed, scratching the dog behind his ear. "Shelley, it's awfully quiet in here. Where'd mum go?"

"Mistress Cissa had Mistress Andy over after brunch this morning. They left you a note," the elf gestured towards a sealed letter, labeled _Draco_ in his mother's perfect penmanship.

 _Draco Darling,_

 _I hope you had a wonderful first day at the Ministry. How was Miss Granger? I cannot wait to hear all about it (or as much as you are permitted to divulge)._

 _Andy and I are quite not ready for this fall weather. We are spending the day and next at the Nice house and will be back in time for the Potter's Sunday supper. Andy dropped Teddy off by Harry's and last I checked, the Weasleys were teaching him questionable Quidditch maneuvers._

 _See you Sunday at dinner. I love you._

 _Mum_

"Thanks Shelley. I'm all set for tonight, see you tomorrow." The elf nodded and disappeared. Draco headed towards his wing of the manor. He and his mother had completely renovated the old family home after Lucius was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss. It was their liberation party.

The day he was scheduled to receive the kiss, Draco and his mother had one last visit with him. They had visited him once a month as permitted by his sentence, and each visit caused more pain than the last. He blamed them for his incarceration, especially Draco. He belittled Narcissa as he always had, screaming against his bonds that he should have married someone else, an arranged marriage be damned. Narcissa had taken it to heart initially, but with each passing visit, she realized how mentally unwell he was and had always been. On their last visit, he sat stone faced, staring at the table in between them. Narcissa held onto Draco for dear life, her nails causing bright red marks onto the pale skin of his forearm.

"So this is it," Lucius had said, sneering at the both of them. "This is what you want?" Before Draco could even reason with him, Narcissa cut in. Her bright blue eyes fierce despite the tears threatening to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"You deserve this," she said coldly. "After everything you put me through, put himthrough!" Lucius sat back, unaccustomed to anyone yelling at him, let alone his submissive wife. "He was our baby, our only baby. You promised me we would take care of him, we would keep him safe. And you did the exact opposite. You let a madman rule our lives, you self-serving bastard." Draco could not believe his ears. "You will meet your maker, and when you do, you will have _so_ much explaining to do. We're done here." And with that Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, stormed out of the visitor's room, never once looking back at the man she had called her husband. Draco took one last look at Lucius, giving him the opportunity to apologize. Lucius stared back, his mouth shut in defiance. Draco stood, and followed his mother without so much a goodbye.

That night, Narcissa poured Draco a shot of bourbon and led him to the center of the Manor. She sighed deeply, her hand never leaving his arm, although now with a softer hold. "I've always hated this Manor," she had admitted softly. "I should've known a cold dark place such as this was only befitting of an equally cold, dark man."

"You did the best that you could," Draco reminded her. She nodded and took a swig of her drink.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid. But that is going to change Draco. We may be Malfoys by name, but we will be reinventing ourselves anew. We will do well in this world, as we should have from the beginning. I feel so relieved he is gone." Draco nodded absentmindedly, the day weighing down on him heavily. "And our first task, is to completely remodel this house. Because it needs to be a home. No more bloodshed, no more tears. I've hired a group from Germany to come in and cleanse this place from top to bottom. Then, we begin tearing down walls, and paintings, and dark knickknacks. We will rebuild from the ground up."

Draco was brought back to the present, as he neared the entrance to his wing. They had agreed to design it with the intention that one day, should the fates forgive him of all his transgressions, he would raise a family in this section of the house. He passed the main entry door, and walked directly into a receiving room. He and his mother had chosen warm brown furniture and light blue accents that reminded him of the sea. The receiving room opened up into a large kitchen, where muggle appliances had been installed at the request of Draco. His mother educated herself on all of the mechanics and options, agreeing that although the elves were useful in food preparation, sometimes cooking one's own meal was equally as rewarding. With the help of magic, he began prepping his dinner before setting off to his bedroom.

At the end of the long hallway was the master suite. He unshrunk the Genetics book Granger had given him, placing it reverently onto his nightstand. A large King size bed with deep green sheets sat between two tall windows with great views of the rear property. To the right stood a tall bookcase with his favorite novels and knickknacks he had collected over the years. To the left, was the master bathroom, which he began walking towards in great need of a hot shower. He stripped his clothes before stepping under the hot jets, feeling the tension slowly ease from his body.

Unloading all of the stress he carried from the day was simply euphoric. He had prepared for all different scenarios, mainly involving Granger. He was unsure how she would act towards him after everything that had happened between them. Had she hired him simply to flaunt her new role as Minister and assign him ungodly tasks? Would she try to destroy his family as retribution for everything he had done? Or did she simply want him to work because she valued his intelligence, all hostility aside. To say he was surprised by her disposition would be an understatement. She had clearly spent a lot of time thinking about things, about him. That had only confused him greater.

Hermione Granger had always been a force. Though he verbally abused her for half of her life, he had always admired how she never backed down. She was fiery, where all of the pureblood witches he had socialized with were demure pushovers. Pansy Parkinson had been one of the only other witches who had found her voice after the battle, but by then, he was no longer interested.

He remembered specifically a time where both he and Granger were in the library studying during fifth year, the reign of Dolores Umbridge in full swing. Her head was buried deep in an Ancient Runes book, her quill feverishly stabbing the parchment as it tried to keep pace with her thoughts. He had walked directly over to her table and said some idiotic slur before she looked him dead in the eye and told him to "go fuck himself." He had never heard any witches curse before. His bewildered expression had caused her to laugh haughtily at him. She struck him down even further and told him to "seriously, run your bollocks in a door." He was so stunned he strode past her table, his face flushed in embarrassment.

That same year, she proceeded to lie perfectly to the sociopath Umbridge, leading her to meet her fate at the hands of several enraged centaurs. The year after, she dealt with the pigheaded Ron Weasley sucking face with Lavender Brown, all while keeping Potter alive. He had then nearly gotten her killed when he let his deranged Aunt into Hogwarts; although nothing would compare to having her first visit to the Manor spent in bloodshed.

The memories of her being tortured on the floor downstairs sent a wave of nausea through him. He braced his hand against the marble wall, the water running down his hair flooding his eyes. He remembered her eyes then, while she was being Crucioed. She looked him dead on, like she had done in the library, but this time he was not the cause of her torment. He remembered the tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed with each new curse cast. She stared him down as she lied to his aunt through gritted teeth, her brown eyes devoid of all the warmth they were so notable to hold. As Bella carved 'Mudblood' into her arm, Hermione's eyes had drifted into the nothingness and for a moment, he thought she had finally succumbed to the torture. It was when Dobby freed them, Draco noticed for the first time a new feeling overcoming him: relief. He remembered briefly seeing her battle the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, her wand movements confident while she shouted curses he had not even heard of at his father's colleagues. She truly was unstoppable.

And now she was Minister, in a world she helped reshape after such horrific events burnt it down. People were more accepting towards one another and more understanding. They were also more accountable for their actions. She had made leaps and bounds for the evolution of the magical world, and not just politically. Her academic accomplishments were even greater, and more numerous than any predecessor elected. She was the youngest Minister ever to hold office, and probably the only Minister to ever be so deserving of the prestigious position.

Hermione Granger was well liked by most, with the exception of Viktor Krum's fan girls. Malfoy laughed at the memory of Potter imitating her fury over the Howlers she received weekly from distraught fans. Her very publicized romance with the top ranked Quidditch player rankled not only the European female population, but also most of the male population who wished to court the young war heroine. Draco had been seeing a French witch at the time, and had on a few occasions run into the dynamic duo at various outings across Europe. He was happy enough to have any spotlight on his romantic life refocused, even if it meant highlighting how successful Miss Hermione Granger was in _everything_ she did.

A timer going off in the kitchen interrupted Draco's musings. He had almost forgotten to finish cooking his meal. He finished scrubbing his body, the Dark Mark glaring up angrily at him from his forearm. His initial inspiration into academia was to find a way to rid himself of this horrendous tattoo. _More like enslavement_ , he thought angrily. He poured all of his energy for two years into finding a cure, but no such advancement had been made in the magical world. Many people simply cast disillusionment charms and accepted it. He sighed, exiting the shower and changing into his pajama bottoms.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Shelley attempting to correct whatever mistake he had made while attempting dinner.

"Master Draco, I think this dinner is no good sir," she said exasperatedly. Shelley did not like letting Draco cook for himself after prepping his meals for him since he was in diapers. It was a hard adjustment to make for both of them.

"It appears that way. I hate to bother you Shelley, but would you mind picking up some Pizza? I know it's late," no sooner had he said Pizza did Shelley disappear. He noticed she had completely cleaned up the kitchen along with his disastrous attempt at dinner. Five minutes later, she returned with a fresh pie and mozzarella sticks. "Thank you Shelley." She laughed and started preparing Duke's dinner.

"Master Duke eats a lot sir," she said disapprovingly.

"He's a growing boy Shells," he mouthed through a slice. "Besides, I think he likes being spoiled by you."

"Yes," she retorted. Somewhere along the way she picked up his mother's newfound sass. "But when is Master going to bring home a Mrs?" She peered over the sink, staring him down.

"When I find a girlfriend first, although that is not so easy," he confessed. Shelley had been his favorite elf, and he tried his hardest to keep her from harm during Lucius's existence. They had become even closer in his absence.

"You better hurry up or all the nice witches will be gone," she scolded. He threw his hands up in defense before grabbing another slice of pizza.

"I'll try harder." She nodded before disappearing with Duke's food. He heard her pop into the receiving room with a fresh bowl for the bottomless pit that was his stomach.

"Now you'ze be a good puppy and sit," she demanded. "Good, now eat like a good little master."

Draco laughed, finishing his meal. He cleared the food before walking over to see Duke lying on his side with Shelley rubbing his soft belly. "You're spoiling him," he said, staring at the puppy amusedly.

"I spoiled you too," she replied. "Goodnight Master Draco."

"Goodnight Shelley."

Duke slowly stood up, stretching his hind legs while yawning. "Come on you lump," he said to Duke, "let's go read." The two slowly made their way to Draco's bedroom, where Duke took his spot at the foot of the bed. Draco jumped in on the right side, grabbing the Genetics book Hermione had lent him, and settled in for a long night of study. Duke quickly fell asleep, the soft snores calming Draco's restless mind.

* * *

Hermione landed in the foyer of her two story flat in central London. She chose to live in a muggle building, needing both a break from the magical world and the luxury of Netflix. Living in two worlds was no easy feat, and she felt compartmentalizing one from the other had given her some much needed peace.

She unloaded her bags from her extended purse, laying the files carefully on the desk in her office. She peered into the empty fridge, sighing as she moved to order some Korean food. Peter answered, laughing when he heard Hermione's voice.

"The usual?"

"Yes Peter, the usual thanks."

"Rough week, huh?" He asked, the noise of the busy restaurant echoing in the background.

"You could say that."

"Well, luckily it's over. Wayne will be outside in twenty."

Hermione sighed, kicking off her clothes and headed straight towards the shower. The hot water immediately warmed her chilled bones, although nothing could quite fill the void in her chest. Well nothing except..

"Hermione, don't do it," she chided herself. "Just go for a run in the morning, it'll work itself out," she affirmed. But oh it was so tempting. A quick phone call and he could be here in ten minutes if in country, he always said. She sighed and scrubbed her curly mop of hair before taking the time to clean up every inch of her body. _"It would be much easier with an extra pair of hands,"_ a voice inside her head teased. "Ugh!" She shouted before quickly finishing her shower. She picked up the phone and called Peter again.

"Hi Peter its Mia," she said quickly. "Can you make it a double order and just have Wayne leave it outside? Yes, I'm sure. Thanks again, bye." She hung up before moving grabbing her cellphone out of the pocket of her robes. She went to her favorites, took a deep breath and sent a text.

 **Double order of K BBQ. Rough week.**

Within thirty seconds, she heard her phone vibrate.

 **See you in ten. Red or white?**

 **Or Firewhiskey?**

She laughed, replying Firewhiskey, before cleaning up her apartment. She stared at herself in the mirror. Gone was the little girl from Hogwarts. Instead, stood a proud Minister for Magic. And an exceptionally _frustrated_ single thirty-three year old woman who had needs. Needs that were as of late, being unattended to. She heard the sound of the floo roar and two heavy steps enter her living room.

"Mia?" He asked hesitantly.

She walked out of the bathroom and took in the ever-attractive Viktor Krum.

"Hi there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello to you too," his deep voice replied. He was dressed in a casual pair of crimson robes, along with a black jumper and dark wash jeans. He had picked up quite the muggle fashion taste after transitioning with Hermione back and forth between communities. He had also improved his English. "Is everything alright? I vas vorried." She sighed and walked into his open arms, the familiar embrace soothing her frayed nerves.

"It has been a long, long week," she admitted. He kissed her forehead and eyed her suspiciously.

"No Veritaserum this time, right?" He asked hesitantly. She couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her, carting the bottle of Firewhiskey off to the kitchen. Last time he had come over, they had not seen each other in three months. He had been visiting his parents in Bulgaria, while she had been deep in vampire regulations. When he had returned, they had drank their weight in liquor at the Ragglin Pub down the road before coming back to her flat. There, Hermione drunkenly challenged him to a game of "truth or truth" which consisted of downing veritaserum and having a way too serious conversation about their feelings. They had both admitted to not being in love with the other and agreed it was still acceptable to sleep together from time to time.

No time like the present. They had shagged themselves into exhaustion, the sun rising as they had drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke that morning, the potion had worn off, and Viktor had been furious with her. After much discussion, they soon realized that perhaps noncommittal sex from time to time wasn't all that horrible. In fact, it could be..beneficial.

"No Veritaserum, I promise," she smiled. He visibly relaxed, kicking off his trainers and throwing his robes on the loveseat near the fireplace. "Unless you're back to being in love with me?" He laughed, shaking his head and settled into her favorite chaise.

"No Mia," he sighed, "although my parents both vish it were so. They send their love and ask vhy you haven't visited."

She sighed, pouring them both doubles. She heard the doorbell ring and rushed outside to see Wayne driving away. Finally!

She set up their takeout on the coffee table, while thinking of Mister and Mrs. Krum. His parents were absolutely delightful, and she missed them terribly. She vocalized this to Viktor as she set up his pork cutlets.

"I'm just so busy, Vik. I barely have time to do anything."

"Yes, like eat I see. Have you been skipping lunch again?" His dark eyes bore into hers, his brows furrowed in agitation.

"I may have skipped a few here and there. But you know how I get, I.."

"No Mia!" he exclaimed. "You promised you vould start taking care of yourself. Do I have to yell at Potter again?"

"You bloody won't," she warned, angrily cutting into her meal. She took a sip of her Firewhiskey and stared sheepishly back at him. "I know, I'm bad. I've been overworked. I had an awful week. I promise to eat more, and sleep more. Let's just not bicker over it. It's not why I asked you over for takeout."

He relaxed and eyed her suspiciously. When it finally dawned on him, he laughed heartily, taking a full gulp of Firewhiskey.

"So it was _that_ kind of week?" He smirked knowingly.

"Yes," she huffed. "I hired Draco Malfoy today as an Unspeakable. I've heard so much shit in the last eight hours I want to scream."

"Vell, he vas nothing but a prick to you Mia," he said carefully. "But, if you think he is a great match for your projects, then who are we to judge?"

"Finally, the voice of reason!" She sighed before stealing a dumpling off of his plate. "He's different now. Pleasant actually. Not sure if it is because I'm technically his boss or because he is actually a reasonable human now. Only time will tell."

"I heard he vas better," Viktor added. Since when did he finish all of that food? "He ran into Mattius last week, who had nothing but good things to say."

"How is Mattius? I haven't seen him in some time." Mattius was Viktor's best mate. He was a childhood friend who had avoided all things Quidditch and became a financial analyst in the muggle world. His wife, Elena, had become a Healer at BERLIN INFIRMARY, a magical hospital specializing in dark magical curses. She also worked shifts in the local muggle hospital as an ER physician. Hermione had been thinking about adding her to the Lycanthropy project for some time now. She definitely needed to phone her once Draco had gotten started.

"He is vell. He of course, sends his love," Viktor replied, stretching out on the couch. "Elena too. Since I'm back in town, we'll schedule dinner with them soon?"

"Yes, perfect," Hermione agreed. "Although I do need to speak with Elena about work things."

"Of course you do," he sighed, moving over on the sofa and gesturing beside him. He waved his wand and sent all of the takeout neatly into the garbage pail across the room. She grabbed her tumbler of firewhiskey and moved to sit beside him, his arm tucking her into his side. He sighed contently, brushing aside her mop of hair to expose her neck. His fingers danced along the skin there, and she felt herself sink further into the couch and his warmth. "Vhy have you been stressing so much, Mia? You know it von't do any good."

"It's not that I plan on it Vik," she murmured. She sipped her firewhiskey, feeling the gentle warmth of the alcohol rekindle her body. "I just want to do a good job."

"And you have!" He shouted exasperated. "All of your work vill not matter vhen you burn yourself out. You aren't just hurting yourself vhen you stress. People need you to be taken care of. Potter, the Veasleys, me," he added. "Ve all care about you in some way, and vant you be healthy and happy."

"I appreciate it, really I do," she sighed. "I just get caught up sometimes."

"Have you been dating?" He asked, tugging on a rogue curl that had twisted around his finger.

"Define dating," she mumbled.

"Hey! Ve talked about this. You need someone who will take care of you. Yes I know you are an independent woman," he huffed as she began interrupting him. "Not in the barbaric sense. But you need someone you can depend on, mentally, emotionally, _physically_ ," he said tugging roughly on the curl. "I failed you as a partner, and I know I vill be unable to ever give you that. Our schedules never matched up, ve vent veeks without seeing each other. That is unhealthy," he stressed. She nodded into his shoulder, settling down. "You deserve someone who vill give you all of it. You are beautiful, kind, and deserving of someone who will take care of you vhen _you_ cannot care for you."

"It's not like I have a line outside," she said. "Being the youngest Minister, although extremely rewarding, has this major setback. I think every Minister has been married with two generations of grandchildren by the time they took off. Minus Kingsley," she added. "When I date, are they seeing Hermione Granger? War heroine? Or Minister? It's very stressful," she finished lamely.

"And now you know vhy I've only seriously dated you," he chuckled. "It vill not be easy for you. I know you vant a normal life, you just need some patience." He took a large gulp of his drink and settled back into the couch.

"I'm doomed," she whined.

"You are not. Your energies are otherwise spent," he said squeezing her arm. "Speaking of energies spent, you look exhausted. I'm going to use the loo then start us a hot bath. Ve vill continue this conversation in there."

"I just took a shower," she resisted.

"But not a bath." With no room to argue Hermione nodded, lost in her thoughts. He kissed her forehead again, before walking off towards the bathroom, his heavy footsteps familiar across the dark wooden floors. She sighed deeply, the weight of the week and the loneliness that had been hovering in the dark corner of her mind weighing her down. She heard the toilet flush followed by the start of the water running in the bathtub. She drowned the rest of the firewhiskey and headed towards the peace awaiting her.

Viktor smiled when she walked in, holding out his hands to grasp hers. He reached for the hem of her shirt, his eyes seeking hers for permission. She smiled, lifting her arms straight in the air, allowing him to peel her shirt off her frame. He tossed it behind his shoulder, the garment landing softly into her laundry bin. He bent down on one knee, dragging his hands from her waist to her bottoms, tugging them down smoothly. He turned to the medicine cabinet, grabbing the bottle of honey bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the steaming water. Hermione slipped out of her bra and panties before grabbing hold of Viktor's hand and sinking in.

"Good?" He asked, shrugging off his jumper. Hermione surveyed him appreciatively, mumbling a "yes" as he continued to undress. His broad shoulders were still as defined as ever, especially since preseason friendlies had begun. A soft dusting of brown hair covered his chest and trailed more noticeably into the waistband of his briefs. He had a particularly ugly scar across his left shoulder from a bludger that had left its mark. His abdomen was split into six neat muscles that rippled under the skin as he shimmied out of his bottoms. Viktor Krum was every woman's dream man, and yet here he was casually undressing to jump in a bubble bath with her. He sighed audibly and grabbed her feet, placing them gently on his thighs beneath the water's surface.

"I do miss our Friday night ritual," he admitted, working the tension out of the pads of her feet. She hadn't even realized they'd been aching.

"I do too. But we are both damned to loneliness." She slipped deeper into the bath, the water covering the tops of her shoulders. He laughed, flicking the surface water into her direction.

"Ve know that is _not_ true. Our agreement remains," he said, rubbing his hands over her calves. She was putty in his hands.

"I _highly_ doubt you will succumb to the institution that is marriage, Vik."

"If ve are both still single in two years time then I will be," he countered. They had agreed that if they were both single on Hermione's thirty fifth birthday, they would marry and start a family. A silly agreement made the night they had decided to officially end their romantic relationship.

"Sure."

"Ve vill se," he teased, his brown eyes shining brightly at her. "Everything vill be OK one way or another."

"I know. I'm scared I'll never feel so comfortable with someone as I have you."

"Mia," he chided softly. "Vith that attitude, you'll get nowhere. Ve are the exception and very unique. Most lovers have never been who ve are and seen vhat we've seen. You are comfortable with Potter and Veasley, the difference being you have sex vith me," he smiled, laughing softly. "You vill love again. Until you do, I vill be here for you first as your best friend. And vhatever else you need me to be in the meantime."

"You're right, I'm just sulking and had too much firewhiskey," she said, rubbing her foot against him.

"Yes and yes," he smiled. They stayed like that for some time, with Hermione casting warming charms on the water every few minutes to keep it warm. Viktor had his head against the marble tile, his face relaxed as he soaked. Hermione mimicked him, leaning her head back against the cool tile. She hadn't felt this peaceful all week.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little," she admitted. "We need to go for a run in the morning." He groaned wiggling his toes on either side of her thighs.

"Vhy must you torture me? I'm not made to run, I'm made to fly," he complained.

"You need more of it," she laughed. "I thought I saw a little pudge when you hopped in." He gasped, clearly affronted.

"I do not have pudge!" He said defiantly.

"I dunno," she smiled. "I might need a closer look."

He immediately smiled, standing in the tub proudly. He hopped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. He gestured for her to follow, and she rinsed the suds off her body before stepping out. He wrapped the towel around her, giving her bum a soft pat. She snorted, hugging the towel to her body to encase the glorious heat. Viktor gave her bare shoulder a kiss before heading towards her bedroom.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes glazed from the Firewhiskey. She felt her heart start racing and walked into her bedroom.

Viktor laid contentedly on what had been _his_ side of the bed. She laughed, shaking her head and hopped onto her side. Any other normal person would clearly have major issues with what was about to happen. But neither of them had ever been that normal. The cold sheets sharply contrasted the fire running through her veins.

"Come here," he murmured. She nestled into him, his body even warmer than hers. "Vhen was the last time you vere taken care of?" He asked quietly. One hand cradled her head, the other spread flat against her soft stomach.

"Months," she groaned embarrassed.

"That vill not do," he scolded. His hand cupped her breast, kneading it carefully. "Ve vill fix that." He moved and was over her instantly, his body nestled between her legs. She felt his hard length against her center, but he was never one to rush these things.

The simple weight of a man on hers was both comforting and highly erotic. He cupped her head and touched his lips down to hers, years of practice electrifying her instantly. His hands trailed down to her hips, pulling her tighter against him. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She had always loved them.

Viktor looked into her eyes, his own reflecting the lust she surely felt. His hand moved from her hip down, and she spread her legs in anticipation of his touch. Almost reverently, he ran his hand from her bellybutton to her bare hot center. He looked up and Hermione nodded before he pushed a digit inside of her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her; it had been even longer since she touched herself.

"Mia," he moaned softly, taking his fingers from her and sucking them. He looked incredible, his eyes dark as he tasted her. He slipped two fingers back inside, working her slowly while his other hand found the tiny bundle of pleasure and began rubbing slowly.

"Fuck." She rolled her hips into his hands, earning a deep groan from him. "I'm not going to last."

"Don't hold back," he urged huskily. "I'm yours to use tonight." She moaned as he worked her body in perfect synchronization. He knew exactly what pace to use to get her there in short time. She felt the tightening of her core start, and out of nowhere, an orgasm ripped through her body.

"Fuck, fuck!" she cried out.

"That is the point love," he laughed. He sucked his fingers dry, his eyes closing in delight. "You taste so fucking good Mia."

"Hmm," she sighed, knowing he was only getting started. Viktor grabbed her hips and nudged her legs open before pressing himself against her center. He slid in slowly, stretching her to capacity and groaning audibly. She had missed this feeling of familiarity and fullness. He paused for a minute, allowing her to get comfortable before moving slowly within her. A low hum escaped him as he increased the tempo, her body squeezing tightly around him.

"You feel so fucking good," he growled, pulling her closer. His lips crashed onto hers and she gasped into his mouth, her body trembling with each stroke he made. "I vant you to cum again for me, Mia. Can you do that?" He begged. She took him in, this beautiful man, fucking her like he had never had her before. He threw her legs over his shoulders and reached down to rub her clit, causing her to see stars and explode around him. She cried out as he rode her wave of pleasure with her. His strokes became erratic, and with a low moan he spent himself inside of her.

Hermione reached up, wiping his forehead of sweat as he collapsed beside her. She wandlessly cleaned them, their bodies drying instantly before snuggling into his side. Viktor sighed, squeezing her tightly.

"How do you feel?" He asked hoarsely.

"Much much better," she sighed contently.

"So much better that ve don't have to run in the morning?" He asked playfully. She laughed and attempted to pinch the skin near his bellybutton.

"My second assessment indicates no pudge," she teased. "You are free to skip this run."

"Oh good, I vas so vorried," he snorted. "I'm right to say you vill be going still?"

"Of course. I have ten kilometres every Saturday. It's how I fight my own pudge!"

"Right," he said disbelieving. "Vhatever you say."

"Mmhmm." She could feel her eyes grow heavy, the orgasms and firewhiskey catching up to her at last.

"Goodnight Vik," she said. She vaguely heard a goodnight followed by his soft snores as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those who are anti Viktor, I apologize! I was tired of the Ron/Hermione post Battle saga. My thought is that Hermione is perfect at everything..except relationships. Being a young successful woman is hard in this modern world, and I feel like she may have struggled with this quite a bit. I also felt like Viktor was a perfect match as he too was bombarded by fangirls his whole professional life. What better way to pair them as each other's first loves.**

 **No worries though, the evolution of Malfoy is in progress.**

 **Looking forward to your reviews. Have a great Labor Day weekend for all of my fellow Patriots!**

 **Xx MistAccio613**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco awoke early Sunday morning; the bright sun peering through the dark drapes covering his window. Duke lay snuggled up next to him, his hot breath blowing across the bed as he snored audibly. It had gotten considerably chilly this morning, and the pup must have found warmth besides his master. _At least someone wants to warm my bed_ , Draco thought dryly. He slipped out from under the covers and headed towards the loo, hearing Duke's collar jingle as the pup slowly woke up.

Draco looked in the mirror, his face covered with sleep wrinkles after a long night of reading. He couldn't stop reading the Genetics book Hermione gave him, and had spent the entire weekend taking notes and studying the material. He had _so_ many questions; of double helices, telomeres, codons, and other phrases he couldn't even pronounce. Sighing, he used the loo before stepping into the hot shower.

When he got out, Duke was sitting patiently at the bathroom door. Draco toweled off and walked into his closet, Duke closely behind him.

"Shelley, did you take Duke out?" He asked. A soft pop later and the elf appeared, standing next to Duke.

"Yes Master Draco, Master Duke went out while you were showering."

"Excellent, thank you. He and I will be at the Potter's today and will not need your services. Enjoy your day off," he said glancing over his shoulder.

"You too Master Draco." And with another pop disappeared.

Draco walked through his master closet, thumbing through clothes before settling on dark blue jeans and a silver sweater. He changed and motioned for Duke to follow him out to the bedroom.

"All right Duke, we are going to see Harry and Ginny and James today," he said with fake excitement, causing Duke to run in circles. "Try not to run too fast with James today eh?" The dog wagged his tail, as Draco attempted to leash him. "We're going to floo, so no funny business," he said, leading him towards the fireplace. He placed a sticking charm on Duke, keeping him tight against his leg. With a flourish of green the two disappeared, landing roughly on the carpet of the Potters receiving room.

"Duke!" A four-year-old James Potter shouted, running over to the pair. "Hi Uncle Drake," he added as an afterthought. It had taken quite a bit getting used to _that_ title. James hugged Duke tightly, who kissed his face with a sloppy tongue. Draco undid the sticking charm and handed the leash to James. The duo took off to whatever mischief the day had for them, with James chatting away aimlessly to his favorite friend. Unfortunately, they were met by a very pregnant Ginny Potter, who had looked as though she were carrying twins. With her hands on her hips, she stopped James and Duke.

"And where do you think you're going," she asked suspiciously. Duke greeted her with a lot more care, despite his puppy spirit. She patted his head affectionately, rubbing his ears. "Hello to you love," she cooed.

"Mum, we are going to the yard. Duke and I have lots to talk about," he attempted, looking innocent.

"I have no doubt sweetheart. But we aren't out in the yard yet, that's for lunch today."

"But Mummmm," he whined. One look from him mother, rivaled only by Molly Weasley, shut his mouth instantly.

"You both can relax in the living room while I finish lunch. Behave," she added. Sighing, the two walked off a little more dejectedly.

"Sorry about Duke, he still is very excited," Draco offered lamely.

"Oh James just adores him," she waved off. "He'd have been devastated if you didn't bring him, since you know, it's been a month." Glaring, she headed towards the kitchen with Draco close behind him.

"I know, it's been hellish busy." She snorted and headed over to a stove with four different pots going.

"Mmhmm."

"It has!" He retorted.

"Does this have to do with our favorite Minister Granger," Harry teased, walking towards the oven. "Gin, stay away from the oven. How many times do I have to remind you? Better yet, how many times does it need to burn?" He surveyed the pots, smirking at his wife who was blushing furiously.

"We all have our strengths," she muttered. Draco laughed, taking a seat at the island. She rolled her eyes and made a face behind Harry's back while gently settling into a chair opposite Draco.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, noticing her grimace as she tried to get comfortable.

"Bloody awful," she groaned. "I can't wait for this one to get out. Definitely harder than James."

"I do not envy you," Draco smirked. "Potter said you were nearly there. And a few other choice words that _I_ wouldnever say about my beloved wife carrying my heir." Harry turned around violently, shooting Draco a glare across the kitchen. Ginny smirked, calmly looking at her husband.

"More nappies for him, more sleep for Mama," she grinned.

"Of course love," Harry said sheepishly. "Whatever you want." Draco laughed, staring at the couple that had become his...friends. He never thought in a million years he'd be sitting in the kitchen of Harry bloody Potter's house joking like he was some sort of extended family.

"What are you so happy about Malfoy?" Harry asked, aggressively preparing the salad for lunch.

"Nothing at all Potter," he said smirking.

"That's right you smug bastard," Harry mumbled and Ginny chided him. "Wait until you get married! I bet that witch will have you wrapped around her perfect little thumb."

"Not bloody likely," Draco scoffed.

"We'll see," Ginny said grinning. "Is your mum coming today? Her and Andromeda have been inseparable these last few months."

"I believe so. Last I heard they were vacationing in Nice, so who knows," he shook his head. "Where's Teddy?"

"Out plotting with Victoire probably," Harry snickered. "Those two have got it _so_ bad."

"They're only kids!" Ginny said. "I highly doubt that's on their minds."

"I dunno," Draco drawled. "They look at each other like you used to look at Potter." Harry stood proudly, walking over and giving his embarrassed wife a sound kiss on her lips.

"All that pining worked out," he said darting away as she attempted to smack him.

"Oh shush you big prat," she smirked. "I made up for it when I was waiting for you to stop playing tonsil hockey with Cho." Harry sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Tonsil hockey?" Draco asked confused.

"A muggle term for snogging," Harry mumbled. "It's one of her favorites."

Draco was about to ask for another explanation when he heard heavy paws **thump** the kitchen floor. Duke was running towards the front door, apparently attempting to greet whoever just walked through. There was a loud bang followed by a feminine "oof" and the sound of someone hitting the floor, hard.

Hermione's feet pounded the pavement, the late September morning air crisp through her lungs. She felt peace rush over her body, as she neared her tenth kilometer. Yesterday's run had decidedly been postponed, as a certain Bulgarian persuaded her to spend the morning in bed with him. She was so sated she had to cancel on Harry, something she was sure she'd never hear the end of.

Hermione felt like she could think with a clear mind once more, her womanly needs taken care of for the time being. She had planned her agendas for the week's meetings, set a timetable for her Unspeakable projects, and managed to get a manicure in muggle London.

She took the next right down Westmount Avenue, the block in Goodrich's Hollow where the new Potter family built their home. Feeling reentered and pleasantly exhausted, Hermione jogged up the path of Potter Manor, the wards giving as she passed through.

The house was rebuilt on a new plot of land Harry purchased with the inheritance that Sirius left. Although Harry did not want a large house built, Ginny convinced him that between family, friends, and the Order, space was not unwelcome. They had built a ten-bedroom manor with seven bathrooms. On Christmas, the house was packed perfectly.

Harry insisted that his children learn about both muggle and magical worlds, so they owned a car and ventured into the muggle world often. Quidditch weekends were alternated with the cinema and museum. Hermione of course, was on rotation for the educational trips.

She got to the front steps and finally caught her breath. She heard a raucous of laughter and opened the front door, only to be assaulted by a giant furball. She went down hard, unprepared for the massive animal to be at the door waiting for her.

"Oof," she cried, hitting the floor with a giant thud. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as two giant paws landed on her shoulders. A warm tongue lapped at her face generously, accompanied by a hot breath and cold nose.

"Duke!" a voice yelled from somewhere behind the great dog. "Get off of her! Are you alright?" Hermione could make out a tall blonde trying unsuccessfully to pull the large dog off of her smaller frame.

"He's huge," she gasped out, trying to free herself from the heavy weight. Draco managed to get Duke off of her, and looked at her alarmed, his eyes surveying her for damage.

"He's still a bit excited," Draco said sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he held out a hand. She took it, feeling the warmth spread up her arm. She shivered, although she wasn't sure what from.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, stretching and feeling a bruise already starting to form on her back. "I must better prepare for him next time."

"Auntie Mia!" A little voice yelled out. James came running in, wrapping himself around her legs. She hoisted him up, kissing the top of his head.

"Hello sweetheart," she cooed, holding the tiny boy in her arms. His jet black hair had gotten long again, his bright blue eyes shining as she embraced him. "I've missed you." Duke, feeling left out, cut in and attempted to kiss them both excitedly. "Did you play with Duke?"

"No, mum made us sit in the living room," he said, glaring over Hermione's shoulder at his mother.

"So unfair," Hermione teased.

"It's always mum who's mean," Ginny sighed, motioning for everyone to head into the kitchen. Hermione followed the trail of Potters and Malfoys, smelling what had to be Harry's delicious tomato soup. Her clothes were starting to stick to her from her long run, a shiver running through her spine.

"Alright if I use the loo? I need a hot shower," She said.

"Too right you do," Harry teased. "I'm surprised Duke didn't pass out from the stench."

"Hey!" Hermione groaned. "Maybe that's why he likes me most."

"I highly doubt that Granger," Malfoy said, settling himself back into a kitchen chair. Hermione's hands went right to her hips, huffing as she looked between the two men.

"whose side are you on?" She glared. Malfoy smirked, and she couldn't help but notice a certain gleam in his eye. He shrugged nonchalantly, causing Hermione to huff in fake indignation. "I don't know why I hang out with you lot," she muttered, stomping off towards the shower. She heard Harry and Draco laugh as she exited, stomping purposefully up the flight of stairs to her guest room. She clicked the door closed and immediately began stripping her heavy clothes. She almost considered casting a heat charm, but nothing quite warmed her like a hot shower. And Firewhiskey.

After showering and changing, Hermione descended down the stairs towards the kitchen. The smell of lunch made her stomach lurch in hunger. She quickened her pace, entering the kitchen where the red head count increased dramatically. The entire Weasley gang had arrived in her absence. She noticed Teddy and Victoire whispering quietly to each other, their heads nearly touching as they planned some mischief. It was only a matter of time before they were up to _other_ things.

"Be still my heart, the Minister has decided to grace us all with her presence," George shouted dramatically.

Hermione smiled, extending her arms in a grandiose gesture. "You're most welcome, my royal subjects," she teased. Ginny laughed, motioning for everyone to start heading out to the yard.

"Now that that's sorted," she began, "everyone grab a bowl and bring it out back. We've got a full house today so need all hands on deck."

"All hands on deck?" Draco asked curiously.

"Another muggle saying," Hermione said from behind him. "It's referring to times when people traveled by boat and had to assist in maintenance of the ship, which had a main deck."

"Ahh," he said. "I still can't keep track of all these bloody sayings."

"Language!" Ginny yelled from across the room. Draco shrugged as he made his way out back, Hermione behind him with what looked like a salad.

"She's bloody worse than Mum," Ron muttered to Harry, dutifully carrying out a plate of warm biscuits.

"And she's got the worst mouth of all," Hermione muttered to Draco. He genuinely laughed, looking down at her much smaller frame.

"I hear you've got a foul mouth Granger."

"Takes one to know one Malfoy," she retorted.

"Hmm. We'll see about that." He sat down his bowl of pasta salad, gesturing to Hermione to sit beside him. She sat down and watched the entire group find their seats, laughing when James headed straight for her lap. He climbed in, looking at Draco with interest.

"Uncle Drake, why are you sitting next to Auntie Mia?" He asked, reached enthusiastically for the pasta. Hermione reined him in, secretly grateful James had asked that question Draco first.

"Am I not allowed?" Malfoy asked, bending down slightly.

"Of course you're _allowed_ ," James retorted. "But that doesn't tell me _why."_

"Hey, be nice," Hermione chided, patting him on the leg.

"Maybe I wanted a change of scenery," Malfoy drawled.

"Or maybe he thinks Auntie Mia is pretty and wants to be close to her!" Teddy butted in. He had changed his hair and eyes to look like Draco, causing both he and Hermione to jump back into their seats.

"Teddy," Harry warned, seating himself at the end of the table.

"Is that why you sit so close to Victoire then?" Draco teased. Victoire looked up in alarm, from Teddy to Draco, her bright blue eyes wide.

"Sure is," Teddy said proudly. She blushed profusely, her blonde locks falling to curtain her face as she ducked away. "You are the most beautiful girl ever Vicky," Teddy said confidently, his chest puffed. "Next to Auntie Mia of course." It was Hermione's turn to blush, this time using James as a human shield from the rest of the family. Teddy turned to Victoire, his face full of mischief. "Uncle Harry said we just have to wait until we are at least fourth years before I can ask you out properly. What's your excuse Uncle Drake?"

The entire congregation burst into laughter, enjoying the torment of their best friend and former enemy. Hermione didn't think her face could get any hotter, and looking at Draco saw he was no better.

"Teddy," Harry scolded half-heartedly. "Be nice or I'll make it fifth year." Teddy sat up a little straighter at this, glancing towards Victoire.

"You got it," he muttered. Bill looked like he wanted to throttle the young Casanova while Fleur looked adoringly at the pair. Ron chuckled quietly, muttering something under his breath to George who grinned. Fleur whispered something into her husband's ear, causing him to visibly relax.

"Well Teddy," Hermione began, "Uncle Drake and I will be working together on a big project together. Something I think you'll find interesting."

"Is that right?" He asked bored. Hermione was about to release the news but a small pop interrupted her. In walked Andromeda and Narcissa Black. The sisters had been practically inseparable ever since Lucius was tossed into Azkaban.

"Sorry we're late," Andromeda announced, walking towards the group arm in arm with Narcissa.

"There was a delay in the international portkey," Narcissa added, leading them towards the seats besides Draco. Duke looked tempted to jump them, but sat obediently next to his master, his tail thumping the Earth.

"No problem at all," Harry said smiling. "We were just getting started," he said rising. The entire family looked towards the end of the table where he stood. "Sunday lunch is my favorite part of the week," he began, "especially when you all can make it- including you Malfoy." Draco chuckled running a hand over Duke. "It was important that we all gathered here today to celebrate our very own Hermione Granger."

Everyone clapped and shouted enthusiastically, with Ron and George throwing in a few whistles.

"This weekend in the Prophet, it was announced that the new TONKS INSTITUTE would be opening. This is going to be the newest project, headed by Hermione, in curing lycanthropy."

The applause was deafening, and Hermione smiled. James was squirming in her lap, itching to get closer to Duke.

"There's not much I can tell you, but **since** everyone is here is bound by my secrecy oath, I'm happy to say that Draco will also be working on this project." Malfoy blushed as everyone clapped for him too, the attention foreign to him. "We apologize in advance if either of us are irritable or stressed, as this is a huge undertaking."

"Good thing Malfoy is always a git," George shouted. Hermione chuckled as Draco glared at the redhead.

"Thanks Weasley!"

"I know you all are very well connected, so I ask if you come across anything, and I mean anything, please let either of us know. This is going to be a long, grueling project. Any leads can be a real advancement," she finished. Harry nodded, his green eyes sparkling with pride. He looked towards Teddy, who looked like he was about to cry. Victoire held his hand tightly in hers.

"Thanks Auntie Mia and Uncle Drake. Mum and Dad would be so grateful," he said softly.

"You got it," Draco said firmly. Hermione smiled at him, his grey eyes meeting hers. She never realized how handsome he was when he wasn't hurling insults at her. She filed that information away for later, as she felt James attempt to reach for the pasta again.

"Looks like James is hungry," Harry teased. "Everyone dig in! This will probably be one of our last lunches as Ginny thinks the baby will be born sooner than her due date." Everyone chuckled and immediately hands reached every which way across the dinner.

"Auntie Mia I need help," James whined dejectedly. She laughed and began assembling a plate of pasta for him. He settled down, peering over at his neighbor's plates for additional ideas. He finally settled and Hermione attempted to set her own plate, which proved quite difficult with a moving four year old in her lap.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked.

"It would seem so," she sighed. "My reach has gotten considerably shorter in the last twenty minutes." He laughed, grabbing her plate and hovering over the salad. "Salad, soup, and a little scoop of pasta will do it."

"Yes ma'am," he teased. "Do you need it cut in smaller pieces too?"

"Oh shush," she chided. "James, use your fork not your fingers. You're a big boy now."

Lunch was pleasant, as everyone spoke in smaller conversations. Ron and George had huddled with Bill, deep in conversation and their meal. Narcissa and Andromeda chatted with Fleur who kept stealing glances at her daughter and Teddy, who were oddly quiet after the previous unwanted attention.

Hermione sighed happily, lost in her thoughts as she finished lunch. It was amazing what war could do. Sure, it caused absolute chaos and emotional carnage on the group that sat before her. She was of course, included in said group. But the rebuilding, well, that was magnificent. Hogwarts had been just the start, and she remembered her magical core going weak after so many _Reparo_ spells.

She had seen Malfoy then, assisting with what was left of the Slytherin house. They had exchanged very few words, just side-glances at one another. Only at graduation did they first even acknowledge the other's presence, as both had earned top marks with Hermione as their Valedictorian and he as their Salutatorian. After she had given her speech, he shook her hand and murmured a "Congratulations".

"Sickle for your thoughts," he interrupted quietly, his hand reaching behind her chair to rest comfortably. James had become still in her lab, and she realized she had been playing with his hair, lulling him to sleep. She adjusted his tiny body so that she was cradling him, the shift allowing him to suck his left thumb.

"I was thinking of graduation."

"Graduation? What made you think of that?" He asked politely, sipping his glass of red wine.

"Just how things have changed," she admitted. "And how things have changed so quickly."

"For the better, I presume?"

"Of course," she sighed. "Is it weird sitting next to me? I remember the last time was then, at graduation, before my speech."

He sighed deeply, his hand resting on her chair coming up to run through his hair. "Not weird, just different."

"Hmm," she said. She caught Ginny's eye, motioning to James or Draco, she couldn't tell. "Looks like Mama Potter wants James put down. Take a walk with me?" Draco nodded, pushing their plates toward the center of the table. He helped her scoot out of her chair before leading them to James room.

"Duke, stay," he commanded, watching the dog's ears flop dramatically. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, before continuing the path inside.

The house was quiet, save for the distant sounds of the lunch party. Ron's unmistaken laughter followed them into the house and she hugged James' body closer to hers, shielding him from the noise. He wrapped his arms around her neck instinctively, while she cradled his bum. Malfoy took the first right and opened James' room, laughing softly at all of the stuffed Lions lining his tiny bed. Hermione watched as he methodically relocated each lion to the trunk at the end before pulling the covers back. Hermione slowly lowered him down, tucking him in with his favorite lion, _Snapey_. She kissed his forehead and watched as his breaths became more even. Looking to Malfoy, she saw his face soften as he too stared down at the sleeping boy.

"When did we get so old?" He whispered sadly. She smiled as she grabbed a baby monitor and turned on its match before closing his door softly.

"We've been old for a very very long time," she chuckled. "He'll be out for two hours at least," she grinned. Malfoy laughed as they headed back downstairs.

"Lucky him," he retorted. "The only other person I know who naps more than him is Duke."

"The two _babies_ ," she snickered. "Care for a walk?" He raised a brow at her and motioned towards the gardens beyond the patio. They walked in silence, each lost with their own thoughts. Hermione couldn't understand why she had even asked him to join her through her usual tour of the grounds, but his company was not unwelcome. He surveyed the area around them, casually glancing down at her smaller frame from time to time.

"So Granger. Care to talk work? Unless that is still against the rules?" he quipped. She snorted and shoved him lightly.

"I thought you'd never ask Malfoy," she said. "I take it you digested the book I lent you."

"Twice over," he replied proudly. They had entered the center of the gardens where a few benches were surrounded by large sunflowers. Hermione headed to her favorite bench, throwing herself down and gesturing to Draco to join her. His large legs stretched out across the path as he sat. He waved his wand in the air, casting the Unspeakable Muffliato.

"I thought as much. And?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"It's bloody brilliant," he all but exclaimed. "It also highlights the lack of education we get in the wizarding world. Obviously our subjects are important, but we are missing a whole new perspective that complements medicine. It's frustrating."

"Now imagine being a muggleborn who was raised with the basics then having to switch straight into magic," she grumbled. "It was very difficult for me to reconcile them both. Only after my Hogwarts education was I able to readdress muggle subjects and be inspired to tackle something so impossible as lycanthropy. I think besides the difficulty, there has been a rather lax approach to curing it."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Malfoy sighed. "Potioneers stay wealthy off selling Wolfsbane. Families with an afflicted wizard suffers economically. It maintains a class system that is completely unacceptable."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, jumping up in irritation. "It's fucking bullshit. Medicine should be available to everyone. Believe it or not, muggles are having this same problem. But I refuse to let it fester while I am Minister. All those poor children who were bitten during the war. It isn't right."

"So I take it you'd like to hear my theory of the disease?" He smirked.

"Yes," she said. "Then maybe I'll share mine."

"Fair enough," he said thoughtfully. "We know that is transmitted through venom, and the route of administration is key to infection. We saw with the oldest Weasley that a scratch from Greyback can cause some changes in behavior, but not full transformation." Hermione nodded, her mind flying every which way. "We know that those who were bitten, transformed. That means that the bite broke the skin and delivered the venom directly into the circulatory system."

"So far, so good," she encouraged, smiling wide. He smiled in return, and Hermione felt herself flush under his gaze.

"I think the venom contains something that changes the genetics of the infected witch or wizard."

"Yes!" She shouted. He was the perfect fit for this project. She couldn't contain her excitement at this point. Maybe, just maybe, they would crack this awful disease.

"So," he drawled, "we need to analyze the venom, connect it to the genetic disruption, and figure out how bloody magic causes the body to completely transform into this uncontrollable psychotic monster. As Weaselette would say, 'piece of cake'." Hermione laughed, nodding enthusiastically. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like when they finally cured it.

"That's it Malfoy." He laughed, stretching his legs before standing up besides her. He walked over to the sunflowers, plucking one and twirling it in his thumbs. Hermione was rooted, watching him this way. She had never seen him so open, or comfortable around her. He walked towards her slowly, grey eyes meeting her warm brown. She felt the air change around them, watching as he reached up and tucked her hair behind ear. He placed the sunflower there instead, smiling as he stepped back.

"I know I said it before, but I want to be clear Granger. I am _so_ sorry about how I treated you back at Hogwarts. You didn't deserve it."

"And I told you, Malfoy, that all was forgotten," she replied softly. He shook his head, his blonde hair shifting in the breeze of the early afternoon.

"Teddy was right, I do think you are amazing," he blurted out, his cheeks flushing. "I can't thank you enough for not only hiring me, but also for letting me into your life..again."

"Everyone deserves second chances," she said.

"Everyone except Viktor Krum," Draco said smirking. Hermione gaped at him, causing him to laugh even further. "Don't look so surprised. Mattius caught me up on everything."

"Everything?" She asked annoyed.

Ignoring her, he said "as my last girlfriend so kindly pointed out 'anyone who dates Hermione Granger, and doesn't marry her is a fool.' It was the wisest thing that one ever said."

"I had the same conversation with said _fool_ on Friday, actually," she sighed. "It's not as though there is a line outside the Ministry waiting to court me, which in itself sounds archaic and misogynistic."

"Is that so?" Malfoy laughed, sipping his red wine elegantly. "Well Granger, things change. I'm no expert at any relationships, hell, I've just made real friends in the last three years. But you're beautiful, you're kind... And well…you're you. Don't waste time on Krum if he can't commit to you. You're logical enough to see that's a waste."

Hermione had no idea who this man was, because clearly Draco Malfoy had been replaced. Or Imperiused. Or both. Where was this all coming from?

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and pureblood extraordinaire," she said voicing her concern.

"That douche is long gone Hermione," he sighed. "I've changed with the times, and the times have changed me."

"How very philosophical of you," she said wryly.

"Maybe. But I meant what I said. I hope we can become better friends, despite you being my _boss_ ," he teased.

"And what if we can't? What happens then?" She asked confidently, though she wasn't too sure she wanted the answer. He turned towards her, fixing the sunflower in her hair and smiled. She inhaled a deep breath of his rich cologne mixed with the smell of the sun, the aroma wrapping her in a heavy blanket of warmth.

"Either we become enemies," he breathed, "or I send Viktor Krum a fruit basket for being the biggest fuckup of the century."

His grey eyes held no malice, and Hermione didn't know if she wanted to scream or jump his bones right there in the garden. She had felt wanted by a man before, but this was something different. The energy between them was tangible, it always has been. They had shared so much hatred. So much history. But could it ever become something more? Something so volatile could either be beautiful or utterly disastrous. She wasn't sure which she was more afraid of.

"I suppose anything can happen," she finally said. He nodded, satisfied, before extending his arm for her.

"I fear we may raise suspicion if we stay out here any longer. Lord knows what Weaselette thinks with hormones raging." Hermione laughed, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow while carrying the baby monitor in the other.

"I'm sure you'll be required for a game of Quidditch."

"That too," he sighed. "Ready?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Looking forward to your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione felt like she was engrossed in two parallel conversations; the one surrounding Luna, who had just strolled through the backyard gate and the one in her head. She watched amusedly as Ron flew past the group, his cheeks flushed from the wind, love, or perhaps a bit of both. Ginny and Luna sat beside her, chatting as James cozied up with Duke whose eyes slowly closed for an afternoon nap. She smiled when she heard Ginny corner Luna for the gossip surrounding Ron as a set of grey eyes met hers from above.

He had always looked regal, strutting through the halls of Hogwarts with those two goons hot on his heels. His air of arrogance finally seemed to mature into an air of confidence, even now as he searched for the snitch while stealing glances. Maybe it was all the wine they had consumed, to make him talk as he did in the gardens and to make her think of him now. Sure, they'd come to a mutual understanding in her office on Friday. A weekend couldn't make _that_ much of a difference. More importantly, when did she suddenly feel so attracted to him?

"We've lost Hermione," Luna said knowingly. "It appears something else has caught her attention."

Ginny snorted rather unladylike, causing James to look up at this mother startled. "It appears to be her newest employee." Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead, shifting slightly on their blanket. Luna's face lit up as she realized who was stealing the focus of one Hermione Granger.

"Oh that's lovely Hermione! Draco is very intelligent, I'm sure he'll be of great help," she said kindly.

"I'm sure he's willing to help her in _any_ way possible," Ginny teased.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted lamely. "I don't know what youre talking about." Of course she did. She must have been extremely obvious. She wondered if Draco was facing the same interrogation in the air.

"Fine, let's talk about dearest _Viktor."_ Hermione flushed, causing her best friends to giggle at her discomfort. Flashes of their Friday fuckfest raced through her mind, causing an even greater blush to race towards her cheeks.

"I have needs," she all but grumbled. "It's purely physical, honest."

"Not that we blame you," Ginny smirked. "He's always been a whole lot of man."

"Ronald is a whole lot of man," Luna sighed airily. Hermione groaned, planting her face firmly into her palms.

"Easy Lovegood," Ginny laughed. "Best not to spread rumors."

"What she means," Hermione interjected, "is that we are happy for you. It's about time."

"Don't you deflect!" Ginny shouted. Luna smiled again, her blue eyes reminding Hermione of their old Headmaster. She sighed and searched the sky.

"I've just been so stressed these past few weeks, and I have felt very lonely," she admitted. "Romantically that is." The girls hummed in agreement.

"Well for as much as we all like Viktor, it was never going to work out long term," Ginny added, more kindly.

"I know, but it just feels like I've somewhat dropped the ball on my love life," Hermione sighed. "It was nice to feel wanted, even if by an old lover."

"Though he is still supportive of you, both professionally and sexually, he no longer supports your heart Hermione," the Ravenclaw replied wisely. "You need the whole package."

"She's right Mia," Ginny agreed, rubbing her belly in contemplation. "You'll never move on fully. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Malfoy might not be a bad option. He has always been easy on the eyes." The girls laughed and Hermione lifted her head to the flying figures above, the blonde in question nowhere in sight.

"But I'm his _boss,"_ she groaned. "God, I can't believe I'm even contemplating this!"

"You're practically everyone's boss," Luna teased. "Everyone knows you would never jeopardize either of your careers. Maybe just see what happens? If anything, you both can address it if happens."

" _When_ it happens," Ginny corrected smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes again and watched Ginny's belly bounce with her mirth. She tilted her head sideways, noticing how low the baby sat in her friend's womb.

"The only thing that is happening soon is you giving birth, Ginny. When was the last time you saw a Healer?" Hermione asked, surveying her best friend.

"Last week," Ginny sighed. "I'm just so bloody uncomfortable. This one is stubborn. Harry and I are undoubtedly going to have our hands full."

"I can't wait to have children," Luna smiled. "Hopefully it will be a quieter and more boring time to be a child." Hermione nodded, watching James rub Duke's head a few meters away. She heard James talking to the puppy softly, discussing some kind of mischief. Gods she loved him, and he wasn't even hers! She hoped her heart could accommodate all of these little post-war babies. She would do whatever it took to keep their world safe.

"I can't even think about that right now, seeing as how I can't even get the whole boyfriend part right."

"Well," Ginny said standing, "you were a bit busy these last few years. Keep an open mind and an open heart. Now, I think it's time for dessert." James immediately perked up at his mother's words. "James, go with Auntie Luna. Hermione, help me get up?"

* * *

Malfoy sat quietly with the other men, sipping the rest of his coffee as people began filing out. Weasley was finishing up the last of his goodbyes, while Luna admired the large grandfather clock in the drawing room. She turned to him and smiled, a curious smile, before linking her arms with her boyfriend and disappearing into the green flames of the fireplace.

Teddy was reluctantly saying goodbye to Victoire, and when he thought no one was looking, placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Draco laughed inwardly, remembering a time where he too chased the girls his parents had over for "play dates". He noticed Hermione on the opposite side of the room, watching the two lovebirds depart to their respective homes. She wished them a quiet goodnight as she made her way over to sit beside him.

"To be young and in love," she sighed wistfully. He chuckled, finishing the end of his coffee.

"They are way too mature for their age," he commented idly.

"I know, but it's sweet," she murmured. Heavy footsteps made their wave over to the pair, and Duke appeared.

"What happened Duke? James run you tired today?" Draco asked playfully, rubbing the puppy's head. The dog fought to keep his eyes open as Draco petted him.

"Poor puppy," Hermione cooed as the dog cozied up against her feet.

They sat in amicable silence, the fire gently rolling across the sitting room. Malfoy couldn't tell if it was the flames sending heat through to his bones or Granger's close proximity on the sofa. He snuck a glance, noticing the way her glazed eyes stared into the burning flames. She sighed heavily, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Long week ahead?" He asked kindly. She nodded and sighed again, sinking further into the sofa.

"You have no idea," she groaned. "I have a week full of meetings. I imagine I will only see the Unspeakable team on Friday the earliest."

"I'm sure we can all occupy ourselves," he commented. "Besides, you've got a lot of ground to cover before the Memorial Ball and TONKS." She chuckled and rubbed her eyes wearily. Had she always had such long lashes?

"I swear half the Wizengamot is trying to oust me with their dull party planning. This is the last year I intend on coordinating the event. Next year someone else can deal with them." He chuckled at the thought of her shouting out decorations orders to century old wizards. "On top of that, I've got court every morning until noon. I'm exhausted thinking about it."

"Well," he drawled, "I will be deep in the books for the next three weeks. I imagine we will need to meet at some point though."

"Yes, yes. I need to work on assembling the team for TONKS. There aren't enough days in the week!" They laughed as Ginny and Harry entered the sitting room with a sleeping James.

"Is that everyone?" Draco asked.

"Yes, except for you two," Ginny replied, sending an odd look at the pair. Hermione shrugged and rose to her feet, wandlessly summoning her bags. Draco leashed Duke and the trio headed over to the floo.

"Thank you for having us," Draco politely said. "All of the meals we wound up eating were delicious."

"It's truly unbelievable how much food we go through on Sundays," Harry said laughing. "Thanks for bringing Duke, I think he tuckered James out."

"I don't know, Duke can barely keep his eyes open," Hermione added before hugging her very pregnant friend tightly. "Ginny, please keep us updated on how you feel. Harry, make sure you either find me at work or ring me when she goes into labor. I already warned everyone in advance that I may need to step out on short notice."

"Of course, of course," Harry smiled. He reached out to Draco and shook hands. "See you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight Draco," Ginny said sweetly, hugging him as best as one could with a huge belly. She and Harry ascended the stairs, giving the pair a final look.

"Well," Hermione said, "I'd say that was another successful Sunday lunch, dinner, and dessert." Draco nodded dumbly, suddenly feeling a bit put out. Back to reality come Monday.

"The weekend goes by so quickly," he sighed, shuffling his feet. "It was nice spending the day in such good company though," he added smiling. She smiled back and looked as though she was struggling with what else to say.

"Yes it was. If you run into any trouble during the week, you know where to find me. You can also shoot me a text if you have a mobile?" He stared down at her, feeling another wave of heat run across his body.

"Are you asking for my number Granger?" He teased. She blushed and laughed softly, pulling out a small cell phone from her jean pocket.

"Maybe."

"Hmmm," he teased. "Alright, alright I'll enter it." He punched his digits in and handed it back, noticing how self-conscious she seemed suddenly.

"Goodnight Draco," she said, reaching up and planting a soft kiss onto his cheek. He felt his face flush under her touch. She smiled at him and stepped away, the cold air hitting him like her slap had in third year. He too felt self-conscious, like the wind had gotten knocked from his lungs from what could very be a platonic gesture. She grabbed some floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.

"Bloody hell," he huffed. He was in so much fucking trouble. Duke sighed loudly beside him, mirroring his aggravation and exhaustion. "I know mate, she's great. We've got a ton of work to do."

* * *

His first week working at the Ministry seemed to go all too smoothly. Each night he slept soundly from the combination of pure cognitive and physical exhaustion. At his office, his head remained deep in the books brushing up on Care of Magical Creatures and Anatomy. In the evening, he would either continue to read books Hermione recommended to him or run laps around the manor all while digesting the information he took in during the day. He had yet to bump into her, which was probably for the best, as he truly had little mental power to deal with this newfound attraction they potentially shared.

Around noon, he felt his pocket vibrate indicating he had received a message.

 **Ginny is in labor, St. Mungo's 8th floor. HG**

 **On my way. DM**

He pocketed his phone and with a flick of his wand sent all of his work into a black leather briefcase. He stormed out of the office and jogged towards the atrium to catch the floo. There, he saw Arthur and Bill Weasley hurrying over.

"Draco," the patriarch greeted excitedly. He nodded to the redheads and they collectively stepped into the floo. "St Mungos," Arthur shouted. Draco watched the ministry disappear and with a lurch, was tossed out of the fireplace into the infirmary. Arthur led the trio to the left, nodding to the Auror at the security desk.

"Back again Arthur?" he joked. Bill smirked as his father chuckled kindly.

"Another Potter will be joining us!" Arthur shouted gleefully over his shoulder, hurrying down the hall. Draco quickened his pace, his Unspeakable robes billowing behind him. Snape would have been proud, he thought dryly.

"Eighth floor?" Bill asked as they stepped into the elevator. Draco nodded and the elevator gently closed. With each passing floor a soft bell rang until they practically floated to the eighth floor. How nice it had been to ascend without being violently flung around.

The doors opened softly and the brightness of the floor nearly blinded him. A sign that read MATERNITY WARD greeted the group. The golden walls reminded Draco of the sunflower he had placed in Granger's hair. He smiled internally and walked behind the Weasley patriarch to the front desk.

"Hello Arthur!" An older woman greeted enthusiastically. "Molly just arrived. Everyone is waiting in Area B. Ginny is room 103."

"Thanks a million Thea," he replied kindly. The three men took a right and headed down the hall, the soft cries of babies passing as they rushed to the waiting area. As they neared, he could hear the excited chatter of the Weasley family. It seemed everyone had assembled rather quickly. Draco shook a lot of hands as he greeted the entire family. James hobbled back and forth between his aunts and uncles, finally resting with his Grandmum.

He saw Granger standing off to the side, biting her lip intensely as her eyes raced across a file. A tall dark Auror paced a few feet away, patrolling from the Minister to room 103 and back.

"Who's your friend?" he asked sarcastically. She looked up sharply, smiling as she realized who spoke out to her.

"Fernandez," she said quietly. "My personal security detail. Harry insists," she said sighing.

"He's a big bloke," he laughed. She nodded and closed the file she was reading before filing it away into her bag. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Not at all! I was reading but not really absorbing anything," she replied. "I hope she is doing OK. The healers said this one is going to be almost nine pounds!"

"Ugh," Draco shuddered. "If anyone could handle it, it's Ginny."

"You got that right," she muttered smiling. "Better her than me." Draco laughed, and the vision of Granger pregnant with his child sent an odd flush through his body. He shook it off and smiled, tucking that thought away.

"It sure is nice to enjoy everyone else's children right now. We get to spoil them then leave them with their parents at the end of the night," he said. "Despite this, my mother has become incredibly insistent this past year. She keeps telling me Potter is beating me again." Hermione laughed audibly, causing Fernandez to peer over at his charge. She waved him off and he resumed his pacing.

"It is only going to get worse," she said dryly. "I have a feeling Fleur is pregnant again."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Ever the gossiper Granger!"

"Shush," she chided. "I just am very observant!"

A Healer rushed out of the room, silencing the rowdy waiting room. "She did amazing," he began. "Never heard so many curse words fly out of a patient though." They all chuckled knowingly. Ginny and Hermione together were a force to reckon with. "I'm happy to say we have another Potter! His name is Albus Severus Potter." Everyone cheered as Molly burst into happy tears. "She's asking for brother James, mum and dad first, then everyone else can file through. Congratulations!"

"Another boy," Hermione sighed happily. "I'm sure they are over the moon."

"Severus would be so pleased, though he would never admit it," he said softly. Days like today he wished he could see his godfather, to see him fight a smile at the insanity that was the Potter-Weasley clan. He felt Hermione grab his hand comfortingly. It was so small compared to his, fitting perfectly inside. He squeezed it, enjoying the warmth that radiated through his body.

"It'll be fun to tell his portrait at least," she joked. She laughed fully, her bright brown eyes shining. Draco had to admit, she looked beautiful. It wasn't the bright purple robes she wore, although those certainly helped. It was the light in her eyes and the warmth in her voice that seemed to pull him. He sighed deeply, releasing her hand for fear of being inappropriate. He needed to pace himself.

"Can you believe it?" Ron shouted, walking towards the pair. "Albus Severus. Wait until we tell their portraits. We've got a bet going on that Dumbledore will cry, and Snape will make some shitty remark. Two galleons on each, you in?"

Draco laughed and reached into his robes, pulling out two galleons and slipping them into Ron's hands. He was surprised to see Hermione place four galleons instead of two. "I bet Snape gets teary eyed. Double or nothing," she said confidently. Ron laughed and clapped her on the back.

"Oh Hermione, so much faith," he teased. "George and I also have a bet going that Fleur is pregnant again, but don't go mentioning that yet. We're collecting next week," he said secretively. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh and Hermione blushed lightly.

"I want in, let me know how many galleons," she quickly whispered. Ron smiled and walked away, nodding.

"You are all out of your bloody minds," Draco snorted. She chuckled and waved her wand over her hair, plaiting it neatly down her back. "What are you doing, going to battle?"

"Possibly," she sighed heavily. "It's a fucking mess and I don't feel like attacking the poor baby with this mop."

"Not everyone can have locks like mine," he smirked. She huffed and peered around him, eyeing the door to Ginny's room. "Patience, patience Granger. They'll be out any minute."

Sure enough, Molly and Arthur stepped out of the room, faces aglow. James ran over to Luna, motioning for her to pick him up. She swept him up, asking how he liked his new brother.

"Hermione and Ron are next," Molly said gleefully. Hermione practically bounded towards the room, intended to beat her best friend to the door. Before she entered, she sent him a wink before disappearing. He sighed and walked over to the other Weasleys to wait his turn.

* * *

When she entered the room, her eyes immediately went to the mop of black hair peeking out from the bundle in Ginny's arms. She rushed over to hug Harry, squeezing him so tightly he audibly groaned. She bent over Ginny and kissed her forehead before pulling back the blanket to see her newest nephew.

"Oh he's precious," she cooed softly at the baby. He looked like Harry, even more so than James, but his nose was all Weasley. His chubby fist wrapped around his mother's thumb as he slept peacefully. Ron joined them on the other side of the bed, kissing Ginny's cheek before looking proudly down at the newest addition.

"You guys make some good looking babies," he said laughing. "Well done as always, Gin."

"What the hell am I?" Harry asked folding his arms.

"Just the sperm donor," Hermione teased back, laughing with Ginny quietly.

"The Chosen One," Ginny sighed dramatically, causing Harry to redden. "You're amazing, sweetheart. Just think, this is only number two!"

"Oy, pace yourselves!" Ron cried out as Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Give everyone else a chance to catch up."

"Too right," Harry said sighing. "We have a good six months of no sleep ahead of us."

"Well I am ready to babysit, as always," Hermione added gently. "Not to mention all the others. Hell, you guys could go out every weekend and still not go through your entire family!"

"Great point Mia," Harry praised. "I will definitely keep that in mind."

"How are you feeling, Gin?" She asked tentatively. She smiled and handed the baby off to Ron, who started dropping Quidditch vocabulary the moment he held him.

"Exhausted, glad it is over with. He was nine and a half pounds, I feel like I was split in half," she answered honestly. Harry rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"You were brilliant," he said kissing her lightly.

"I can't wait to get home in my own bed and pajamas. They said I could leave here in two days time. All of his bloodwork came back normal thank Merlin. Just a few more checkups and we'll be out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Ron said. "Harry, don't forget to take our pictures!"

"Oh right!" He said grabbing the magical camera. "Three, two, one," he said snapping away. Ron walked over to her, handing off the newest Potter. He fit perfectly in her arms and gave her a wide smile as she called his name. "My boys always photograph best with you Hermione. Unbelievable," he laughed, snapping away. Hermione rubbed his bum soothingly and sat beside Ginny on the bed. "Who else is out there?" Harry asked, filling up a glass of water and passing it to his wife.

"Literally everyone," Ron said shaking his head. "All of us plus significant others, Malfoy, Luna, and I think Neville is on his way."

"Oh perfect!" Ginny smiled. "Why don't you bring Luna and Malfoy in and if Neville is here, him too."

"You sure Gin?" Harry asked protectively.

"I don't look my best, but I think I get a pass card today," she snickered. "Bring them in!" Ron nodded dutifully and stepped outside to gather the others. Hermione sighed heavily, the baby hormones kicking into overdrive suddenly. Ginny touched her arm, smiling knowingly. "How's that working out for you?" She joked.

"He's just so damn cute, makes me want to make my own," Hermione laughed. Harry groaned, throwing himself in the nearby chair.

"Easy Granger, you never know who's listening," Malfoy said smirking. His smirk quickly fell as he watched her hold the newborn to her chest. She heard Ginny sigh dramatically behind her as the two locked into a heated stare. Their spell was broken as Luna deftly sidestepped around him to take the baby. Hermione immediately missed the warmth, but knew she would get to hold him again soon enough. She gave Luna space on the bed and walked over to where Malfoy was standing. He grinned down at her as they made space for the newest visitors.

"Sorry I'm late," a breathless Neville said, breaking the tension in the room. "Damn kids have no idea what they're doing!" He smiled kindly as his eyes landed on the baby being rocked in Luna's arms.

"Perfect timing mate," Harry said, clapping the man on the back. "Ginny, if you would be so kind…"

"Right! If you would do us the honor, Luna and Neville, will you be Albus's godparents?" Hermione clapped in glee as both Luna and Neville looked close to tears.

"Really?" Neville asked quietly.

"Of course really!" Ginny exclaimed. "I have a feeling he will the middle child, so he is going to need extra spoiling."

"How wonderful Ginny," Luna cried, silent tears rolling down her face. "I would be honored."

"Me too," Neville said proudly. "I'm sure we will take great care of him."

"We are so blessed to have you all," Ginny added emotionally. "Yes, even you Malfoy." They all laughed as Malfoy blushed.

A healer walked in and started ushering everyone out of the room. When he saw Hermione, he began shaking her hand nervously. "I'm so sorry Minister, I didn't realize you were here. You can stay of course." She heard Ron and Malfoy snicker while exiting the room.

"No, no Healer Jones. Ginny needs to rest and see the other visitors. Thank you for taking such good care of my best friend," she said kindly.

"Of course! Let us know if there is anything else we can do Mrs. Potter," Jones squeaked.

"We'll call you when we get home," Harry said grinning. "I'm sure we'll have everyone over helping out and celebrating."

"Of course. Love you both!" Hermione said before closing the door softly.

Outside the room, the Weasley family remained actively talking as they waited to visit. She noticed Malfoy and Neville talking quietly near the exit, while Ron and Luna cozied up on the loveseat in the waiting area.

"Congratulations Luna," she said embracing the blond. "I imagine I will see you both Monday or Tuesday?"

"Definitely," Ron said happily. "Mum is already planning what meals she's making next week, so might as well enjoy the week long feast."

"Always food Ronald," Luna sighed contently. "Have a good weekend Hermione!"

She finished her goodbyes before approaching Fernandez, who looked torn between the Potter's room and her. "Fernandez," she greeted. "I'm heading home now, no need to follow. I'm sure you're free to do the same as this place is swarming with Weasleys and Auror Potter. Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

"Very well Minister," he said politely. "Have a good weekend." He looked around one more time before accompanying her down the hallway towards the exit. He nodded to her as he boarded the elevator, leaving her with Neville and Malfoy.

"So good to see you Hermione," Neville said kindly. He waved his wand, casting a Muffliato charm. "Sorry I haven't rescheduled our meeting yet, the apprentices have been an absolute nightmare." Hermione laughed waving him off.

"No worries, we have another two months before TONKS opens," she replied, feeling the beginning of a stress headache forming. "Maybe you and Draco can meet to acquaint yourselves with the infrastructure?"

"We were just discussing that actually," Neville said. "How's the Memorial Ball planning?" She groaned, causing both wizards to laugh at her distress. "I don't know how you do it."

"Don't remind me," she said. "As I was telling Draco, nothing but a nightmare. I'll probably be working all weekend."

"Well that's no fun Granger," he said shaking his head.

"The man has a point, Hermione. God, I never thought I'd say that," Neville joked. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I got to get back, taking Hannah out tonight. Wish me luck!" He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, shook Malfoy's hand, and ran towards the elevator doors. She sighed and looked up to Malfoy, laughing at his expression of disbelief.

"Bloody hell, he's in trouble," he mumbled. Hermione nodded and began walking towards the exit, feeling him fall in step beside her. "Any good plans for the weekend besides _working_?" he asked holding the elevator door open.

"Nope," she huffed, stepping in. "Friday nights are usually happy hour with Harry and Ron, but as you can see, they are a bit preoccupied."

"That's right. Weasley told me the three of you go to the Leaky Cauldron and get pissed after work?"

"Something like that," she laughed. They descended the hospital quietly, finally reaching the main level. They walked amicably towards the apparition point, ignoring the stares that came from both employees and patients alike.

"The night is young Granger. How about I fill in for the other two thirds of the Golden Trio? I know just the place," he turned to her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed, wringing her hands together as she thought about possibly drinking alone with him. She could behave herself, couldn't she?

As if on cue, he added, "I promise to behave myself." She snorted and placed her hand in his extended one.

"Alright Malfoy. Lead the way." He smiled victoriously, and with a pop they disappeared.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the delay! I am a neuroscientist, and have had a crazy two months of grant and manuscript submissions eating up my creative reserve. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it this Thanksgiving. Looking forward to your reviews. Have a great weekend!**

 **Xx,**

 **MistAccio613**


	7. Chapter 7

They landed softly in a dark alley, the sounds of muggle sirens echoing between the tall buildings of London. Her small hand still rested in his. He watched as she attempted to orient herself after apparating, squeezing tightly as she steadied herself. Reluctantly, he let go after she found her footing, and with a tap of his wand transfigured his Unspeakable robes into a pair of black jeans and green sweater. Hermione chuckled and followed suit, transfiguring her robes into a purple shift dress. Draco eyed her appreciatively, taking in her strong legs, curvy waist, and perfectly rounded breasts. When his eyes reached hers, she was looking at him amusedly and shook her head.

"Do I pass?" She asked twirling dramatically.

"Not bad Granger," he said neutrally, although he was oh so tempted to throw her up against the wall and snog her into the weekend.

"You're not so bad yourself Malfoy," she teased back. "Where are we going? I never thought you'd like to foray into muggle London on a Friday night."

"Only the best for the Minister of Magic," he said truthfully. "Although where we go depends on if you've eaten lunch today."

"Not you too," she whined. "The whole lot of you are on my case."

"No, I just don't want you to drink on an empty stomach," he said triumphantly. "Your caloric intake today determines where we go for dinner."

"I thought we were just doing drinks," she said suspiciously, staring at him with narrow eyes.

"There will be drinks, but there will also be food Granger," he sassed, rolling his eyes. "Call it what you want, but I see this as a great opportunity for us to get to know each other." He hoped he didn't sound too interested or forward. Coworkers could go out, and now that they were just that, well...it seemed like a great plan. He chuckled inwardly, pleased with his cleverness.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I am bloody starving now that you mention food."

"Even better. I promise to have you home by midnight, Cinderella," he joked.

"Ha-ha Malfoy," she said nudging him playfully with her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Draco began showing her out of the alley, conflicted on whether or not to grasp her hand again. He decided against it, best not push his luck. He wanted to show off just a little, and had resolved to bring her to Killigan's, a posh restaurant-bar in the West End. The duo walked together closely, winding their way through the theater crowds hurrying to late night performances. They stopped at a cross street, and he watched as her eyes lit up, taking in the hustle and bustle of the crisp Friday evening. Out of habit, he surveyed the crowd, looking for potential danger hidden within the muggle city. It would be his damn luck that someone tried to attack them after all these peaceful years.

"Anything good?" She mused quietly beside him. He shook his head, grasping the end of his wand discretely as he felt people brush past them. "Constant vigilance," she muttered.

When he deemed it was safe, he grabbed her hand instinctively, and directed them towards the restaurant. The archway was ornately crafted with aged wood and vines, and a few tables outside were packed with dining couples. Heated lamps had been stationed between the tables, and large candles lit the entryway for guests. He grabbed the door ahead of her, and said "after you." When she passed, he could smell her light perfume and felt his head get dizzy with the sweet aroma. Sighing deeply, he squared his shoulders and entered the restaurant.

Killigan's had been recommended highly to Draco by an old client that had worked with the family business. He had been extremely surprised to find it in the heart of muggle London, but pleased with its dynamic menu and extensive wine list. The ambience didn't hurt either. The restaurant had tall vaulted ceilings made of dark mahogany, with various sized lanterns hanging to provide a light source. The main eating area was split level, with a grand piano at the center featuring a jazz quartet. The tables were spread perfectly apart, ensuring one's privacy over dinner.

"Reservation for Malfoy," Draco said in his best aristocratic business voice. The hostess blushed under his gaze and looked to give Hermione her best glare as she searched for his name. He was tempted to remind this woman who she was dealing with, but thought better of it when Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. He looked down at her to find her motioning to the woman and rolling her eyes.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, we have you all set up. Please follow Michele this way," the woman said airly. He nodded and followed Hermione and the hostess to their table, which was perfectly secluded from the main section of tables. He held out Hermione's chair for her, grinning as she flushed before tucking in. As Draco sat down, the hostess began rattling off their specials, but he was too busy watching the flames from the candle dance off Hermione's rosy cheeks. He politely thanked the hostess and began scanning the menu.

"Why thank you _Mr. Malfoy_ ," Hermione teased in an overly sultry voice. "A reservation? Really?" she said skeptically.

"You never know when an opportunity presents itself, _Miss Granger_ ," he said emphasizing her verbiage. He thought he saw her shiver but waved it off as his overactive imagination. "Is this alright?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily. Her fingers began tapping the table as she became engrossed in the menu. "What do you suggest?"

"Well that depends on your goals. I hear they have the best fish and chips in town, but that might be more of a snack. For dinner, I hear the filet is to die for."

"So many options," she sighed flipping the menu over. "Filet does sound good though. What are you getting?"

"I think the salmon. Want to split the fish and chips for a starter?" he asked hopefully. She nodded enthusiastically before setting her menu down.

"I'm a lot hungrier than I originally anticipated," she grinned sheepishly. A handsome waiter with dark hair and dark eyes approached their table, his eyes glued to Hermione. Draco leant back into his chair, watching as the server flashed a dazzling smile to his dinner companion. She smiled back politely and looked at Draco to order. When the man met Draco's eyes, his smile faltered, and he immediately began his rehearsed introduction.

"Good evening, my name is Christopher and I will be your waiter this evening," he stammered. "Any wine for the table?"

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of your best red to start," he drawled. The waiter nodded and quickly began jotting down their order. "And then we'll have the fish and chips, followed by the filet and salmon. Medium ok?" He asked Hermione, who nodded happily. "Medium it is. Can we also have the house salad? Thank you." The waiter reviewed their order and all but took off towards the kitchen.

"I think you scared him off," Hermione snickered. He shook his head, wondering if he was looking at her the way the server had. "This place is great, by the way. You have very refined tastes."

"Plenty of years trying new places and meeting new clients in the past. It was about the only positive thing that came from working in the family business," he admitted. A second waiter came by and displayed the bottle of red wine to Draco. He uncorked it, pouring a sample into each of their glasses to allow them the opportunity of sampling. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I think it is well balanced," she commented smoothly. He couldn't agree more, and motioned to the waiter to fill their glasses. When he walked away, Draco noticed Hermione waved her wand discretely, casting a Muffliato charm. "Just in case," she added sheepishly. "So, why did you decide to leave the family business? Too much fine dining?"

He laughed, sitting up straight in his seat. "Unfortunately that was not the reason, although it did make work tolerable for a while," he began. "After I completed Hogwarts, I was approached by a few clients who wished to have me work under their companies. Of course, they hadn't realized that Lucius had been teaching me the ins and outs of the accounts prior to my graduation. I was rather pissed off that I had to not only salvage the Malfoy name, but also refine the business that surely had questionable connections. It was a difficult undertaking," he sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "My mother was adamant about cleaning up the business and then selling the accounts, and I agreed. I was good at it, sure. I can talk the talk when necessary," he winked, causing her to roll her eyes in return. "But, I've always liked to learn new things. I enjoy being challenged intellectually. Rebranding the business would have been easy. In the end, selling it relieved us of a huge burden while also providing me the opportunities to explore other areas of study."

Hermione hummed in agreement, sipping her wine elegantly. "So, do you think you would be resorted into Slytherin right now or do you think Ravenclaw would have gained its newest member?"

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin," he smirked. "Although I do think sorting a bunch of eleven year olds based on so-called personality traits is a bit rash. It predetermines your stereotype without giving you a chance to hit puberty. We all change, and I don't really believe the sorting hat knows who we are in that instant."

"I totally agree," she responded avidly. "I like to think I've proven myself to be rather ballsy in the past," she said proudly, "but we all know how much of a know-it-all I can be."

"Insufferable, as Snape often referred to you as," Draco teased. "Though I think towards the end it was touched with a bit of affection."

"Luna said the same thing," she said dryly. "I think he was just jealous."

"I know I was," Draco grumbled. "Made us all look bad."

"You were such a git," she said smiling. "But, I think we'll keep you."

"Hmmm," he replied noncommittally. "I suppose we are just stuck with you, being Minister and all that."

"That was my goal this entire time," she laughed. The waiter quickly stopped by, providing fresh bread along with their fish and chips. Hermione's eyes widened and he motioned for her to dig in. She split the loaf of bread, handing him a half before tucking into her piece.

"Enough about me, tell me about your childhood. Before you knew you were a witch," he said, taking a sip of his wine. He watched her attempt to fight a rogue curl that had escaped the plait she set at the hospital. After successfully tucking it behind her ear, she fidgeted with her dish as she thought of where to begin.

"Well," she started, "I had a very comfortable childhood. My parents were dentists, healers who work on teeth," she reminded him automatically. "As I'm sure you know, Healers are well respected in the muggle world and paid very well. Anyway, they had owned a private practice so I really never wanted for anything. I had a few friends growing up, but I always felt different," she admitted.

"When was your first bout of accidental magic?" He asked kindly. She laughed and sipped her wine, and he noticed her cheeks had taken on a permanent flush.

"I was apparently three years old, and my Mum was trying to brush my hair after a bath. It was awful, seeing as how curly this thing is," she said pointing to her head. "She was running the brush through my hair and I got so fed up with her going at it, I sent the brush and all of the bathroom products to the ceiling. They finally dropped and nearly knocked her out when they fell!" Draco laughed at the image, imagining her poor mum's fright at the so-called impossible.

"I'm assuming there were other incidents?" He asked, grabbing a portion of the fish and chips between them. She nodded enthusiastically, laughing.

"Not nearly as exciting as the first, but basically I could not go to the local library as I would start summoning books I wanted while roaming the aisles."

"How fitting," he snorted. "A know it all from the start."

"And you?" She asked politely. "Or did you just fly out of your mother's womb on a broom casting Expelliarmus?"

"You offend me Granger," he said playfully. She giggled and dipped a french fry in tartar sauce. "My parents were hosting some swanky party, one which I evidently wanted no part of, and some woman started pinching my cheeks. So I set her robes on fire," Draco said grinning. Hermione nearly choked on her fry, causing him to laugh even louder.

"I expected nothing less," she finally got out. "Was your mum cross?"

"No way," he said sighing. "Lucius was, but that was nothing new. Mum, however, was over the moon."

"Her baby was _oh so_ special," Hermione teased. He nodded proudly and noticed a string of waiters bringing out the rest of their food. He waved his wand under the table, casting a Finite before they reached them.

"Food's here," he murmured, refilling their wine glasses. The two tucked into their entrees, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much, even at his own expense. That was something he rarely did, but Granger seemed to get away with such things. He stole a glance at her, watching her savor the filet mignon. It should have been a crime to enjoy something the way she was. She took a sip of her wine, glancing at him with what he could only discern as a shy smile. Her full lips were tinted with the wine's pigment, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol running through her veins. Draco noticed a few freckles that had escaped the bridge of her nose run across her lower eyelids, blanketed by thick eyelashes. He managed to spot a few freckles run from her collarbone and dip lower…

"This is lovely Draco, thank you for taking me here," she sighed contently. "This is a nice break from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Anytime," he replied smoothly. "Although I apologize there is no firewhiskey at this establishment."

"Hey!" She said indignantly. "I do enjoy an aged bottle of wine over firewhiskey nine out of ten times."

"And that other time?" He asked curiously.

"Sometimes the event requires firewhiskey," she winked. He felt a lump rise in his throat at the thought of what could possible call for firewhiskey but maintained a cool disposition.

"Sometimes indeed," he huffed.

"Where to after dinner?" She asked kindly. "I believe someone said 'the night was young,'" she drawled, poorly imitating his very smooth and aristocratic voice.

"Let's see if you can make it through dessert," he mused. "The apple crumble is divine."

"Oh," she breathed heavily. "I can never pass up a good apple crumb." He smiled triumphantly and waved down the waiter to place their order. "I'm just going to run to the loo, be back in a minute."

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes glazed from the wine and laughter she shared with none other than Draco Malfoy. He was smart, charming, handsome, and an absolute gentleman. Poor bloke had no idea the amount of dirty thoughts running through her mind at dinner. She wondered if he ever fucked a woman on top of a grand piano like the one playing at the restaurant's center. She couldn't help but imagine him tossing her up onto it, tearing her poor excuse of a dress off, and fucking her until she screamed his name in ecstasy. Thank god her Occlumency shields were top notch. She might've scared him off.

Were they on a date? She couldn't help but wonder. It sure felt like one. Fancy restaurant, wine, candles. Check, check, and check. But he was just "filling in" for Harry and Ron. Or was he? Ugh. She was so out of practice.

Checking for muggles, she whipped out her wand and plaited her now messy hair. She eyed her dress, running her palms down her front to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles. With a sigh, she tucked her wand back into her holster and stepped from the loo.

Hermione saw him before he noticed her return, and she took the moment to look him over. He was listening to the live band that was playing, sipping his wine sophisticatedly. He had the nicest hands, especially when they encased hers. His blonde hair was swept back, revealing a set of piercing grey eyes. Every time they landed on her throughout the meal, she felt a rush spread throughout her body and land right below her navel. She couldn't tell if it was her inexperience in dating again or perhaps something more magic based. More research was undoubtedly needed, of course. His broad shoulders were shaped by the soft green sweater he had transfigured in the alleyway, and she had to control herself from running her hands across his chest.

She was totally fucked, and not in a good way. Not yet at least.

She reached the table at the same time as the waiters, who proceeded to bring out the delicious apple crumb with complementary vanilla ice cream. He thanked them and passed the second spoon over to her, smiling kindly.

"Perfect timing," he murmured. "First scoop is yours Granger."

"That may be your biggest mistake," she grinned, scooping up a decent portion and plopping it onto her dish.

"You're on," he said, his grey eyes determined in out-eating her. She wondered if he would show the same fervor when eating her out.

Twenty minutes later, the two leaned back into their chairs, overfilled with dessert and wine. Draco groaned audibly, placing his hands comically onto his stomach.

"This must be what pregnancy is like," he whined. "I can't move." Hermione nodded in agreement, two full and drunk to comment more. The bill came and before she could reach into her wallet, Draco handed the waiter a black credit card.

"You better tell me how much I owe you Malfoy," she said sighing.

"Your companionship paid for your half," he said quietly. "And besides, I asked you out. When you want to ask me out, then you can pay."

She huffed and stared him down, his silver eyes unwavering in their heated gaze.

"Fine," she grumbled, conceding. The server returned with his card before bidding them both a "very pleasant evening". Draco stood and walked over to her side of the table, helping her up from her seat. As she stood, she felt the wine double its effect on her, and for a moment she felt weak in her knees. Or it could have been his cologne washing over her as he steered her towards the exit by the small of her back.

They stepped outside and a cold breeze rushed through them. Most of the muggles had gone home, and a few young revelers roamed the streets intent on starting the night. Draco offered his arm, which she took gratefully as they headed back towards their apparition point. They walked in silence side by side, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione used her free arm to cast a nonverbal heating charm on them both, causing him to chuckle.

"Beat me to it," he murmured. "Care for a walk, now that we are all warm?"

"Well, it's only eleven so I've got another hour before I turn back to Minister of Magic," she said smiling. He pulled her into a dark alcove and with a soft pop, they disapparated.

Hermione felt herself hurl forward as they landed in Jubilee Gardens. The London Eye lit up the clear night sky, and she felt her lips tug upward as he dragged her towards the Thames. They walked alongside the river, enjoying the peace and quiet afforded to them on this chilly night. They talked about the newest Potter, the reunited Black sisters, and the rumored romance between Neville and sweet Hannah Abbott.

"So how many galleons have you won betting on your friends?" he asked incredulously.

"Too many, poor blokes," she laughed. "You don't need to be a seer to predict most things in our group. Just need to think things through."

"Hmm, remind me to never bet against you."

"Smart man," she murmured.

Draco continued to hold her hand, his thumb slowly tracing across her knuckles as they enjoyed gossiping. After a while, they walked in silence, greeting a few other couples taking a midnight stroll along the riverbank. Hermione felt rather than saw his tension and looked over to him. His brow was furrowed as he seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself.

"Something wrong?" She asked tentatively. Draco shook his head but stopped walking, peering around her, always aware. He took a deep breath and sighed, squeezing her hand as he did so.

"Not a thing Hermione," he said, his voice hoarse. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Absolutely. The apple crumb was to die for," she sighed happily. "I haven't been out to a social dinner in ages. Always meeting with other government officials… it's burdensome."

"A social dinner, huh?" he said quietly. She stared at him then, enjoying the way the walkway lights reflected off of his platinum hair. He stood almost a foot taller than her, but she still managed to admire his sharp features. She never noticed how smooth his cheeks were, or how pink his lips were this close. He looked angelic, in the most handsome way possible. The girls at Hogwarts were right, too bad she couldn't stand him then. Gone was the cocky exterior, and in his place was, trepidation? Hesitancy? She couldn't be sure.

"What is it," she prodded, despite the thumping of her heart. She was surprised he couldn't hear it. "Something I said?"

"Bloody hell, of course not," he said snorting. "Do I have permission to speak freely Granger?"

"I thought you've always said what you thought Malfoy," she said playfully, trying to ease the tension.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "My initial intention was to actually keep our evening at happy hour. But I'm not a stupid man. I know your schedule is shit, and I imagine mine will be too in the coming weeks. But," he said taking a deep breath, "I was hoping this could actually be considered a date."

And there it was. Date. As in, sharing a meal at a nice restaurant, walking through a park at midnight, holding hands...Check, check, and check. She thought about their night, how great it was to relax and speak openly with someone so intelligent. She didn't have to explain things. He could make her laugh. He knew how to take a joke, and give it right back to her. He, of course, was easy on the eyes.

"A date?" she asked, just to confirm she had heard him correctly. He nodded quickly, staring at her intensely. "I wasn't sure," she murmured.

"About?" He asked tightly.

"I wasn't sure if this was a date or not," she said softly. She stared down at their hands, wrapped perfectly around the other. He cupped her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Give me a chance," he whispered, tracing her jaw and tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Work?" She reluctantly asked, despite the warmth spreading through her. He stepped forward, running his hand down her shoulder to grab her other hand. She was completely rooted in place.

"No one has to know," he said softly into her ear.

"And if it doesn't work? What then? I would never want to affect your career. Our friends?" She rationalized. He shook his head, his hot breath dancing down her neck.

"I will leave the Ministry and transfer to Paris or Berlin. As for our friends, we could spend holidays hurling insults at one another, and then I could beg you to take me back for being such an arse." They laughed, their noses brushing.

"If you're sure," she breathed. He nodded, moving his hands from hers to the small of her back.

"Never more so," he said hovering over her lips. "May I?"

She answered by covering the remaining distance, brushing her lips softly against his. He groaned and pulled her closer, their bodies flush against one another's. Hermione felt like she had chugged a bottle of Firewhiskey, her veins ignited from her head down. His hard body warmed her as they embraced, and she brought her hands to rest at the nape of his neck. Emboldened by his kiss, she tugged on the hairs found there, and he responded in kind, pulling her even more flush against him. She felt his tongue dip to her lower lip, caressing it before slipping inside to meet hers. He tasted like wine and apples, something that would forever be marked in her memory of him.

After snogging for a few moments, he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. She breathed him in and ran her hands over the soft green sweater that held her attention for much of the night. A clock chimed the midnight bells, and Draco laughed out loud, staring off towards the sound.

"Timing is everything," he mused as he cupped her cheek affectionately. "I have no patience when it comes to things I want," he sighed. "I hope you aren't upset with me, Granger."

"Luckily for you, I too have no patience," she laughed before groaning slightly as he nipped the base of her neck. After one final kiss, he removed his lips and stepped away.

She had to admit, he looked thoroughly snogged. She started imagining how he would look thoroughly shagged before he interrupted her train of thought. "Best get you home so the Auror department doesn't send a search party for you."

"Sounds good," she replied, suddenly feeling tired. She directed them towards the public restrooms and with a quick glance, apparated them into a small park across town. "My flat is just there," she said pointing towards a group of large brownstones.

She pulled him close and reached up to his ear and whispered, "Hermione Granger lives at 136 Broker Street."

The nearby buildings shifted and a red brick brownstone appeared into view. A garden filled with tiger lilies, sunflowers, and daisies lined the pathway to her front door. She noticed Crookshanks peering down at them from the living room window, probably pissed that she was kissing another man instead of cuddling with him. She laughed to herself, and led them up to her front door, waving her wand through her layers of wards. Suddenly, she felt very shy, despite the lingering taste of him on her lips. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Draco."

He laughed and gently kissed her cheek. "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you have a nice weekend."

"You too," she sighed airily. before finally opening her door. He winked at her before descending her front steps and disapparating at the edge of her property. She closed the door and reset her wards, before transfiguring her outfit back.

As she undressed, she noticed his cologne still clung to her clothing. Grinning, she tossed them into the laundry basket, thinking of the next time she would be able to run her hands over him. After a quick shower, she put on one of Harry's old quidditch jerseys and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Sexy pajamas were not on the menu this evening. She snuggled into bed, Crookshanks finally tucking in with her after sulking for some time. Her thoughts continued to circle around a certain tall blonde that had put a complete spin on her week. As she drifted off, she could have sworn she smelled apples right before falling asleep.

* * *

 **I've been tinkering with this chapter for two weeks now. I was going to delay their first kiss, but then I got engaged this weekend and have been floating around NYC in my own imaginary bubble :)**

 **I would love to read your reviews! Thank you for following and favoriting. Next up, science!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco couldn't shake the taste of her. All weekend, he felt like he was engulfed in her smell, and if he closed his eyes, he could feel her lips moving across his. The passion in her eyes had contradicted her soft touches. She was bloody perfect. He was undeserving.

He knew it wouldn't be easy. But he would give it everything he had, to try and prove himself to her. People like him didn't get second chances. Hell, he was lucky enough to get a decent job after everything that had happened. Hermione Granger, he mused, was the pinnacle of absolution. He couldn't believe she had felt the attraction between them too. It was like a string of electricity, connecting them. He wondered if it had always been there, perhaps disguised as something else.

Draco walked through the manor, Duke following closely, and headed towards the greenhouse. He knew they would need to be discrete, but he wanted to ride the lucky streak he had on Friday night and pick flowers for her. He was surprised, however, to see another blonde figure tending to the gardens. His mother had always been a vision, but the stress of the war had been hard on her. He was happy to see her transform from the anxious woman hosting Voldemort back to the loving and caring mother he had grown up with. It certainly helped to have rekindled her relationship with her estranged sister. The pair were absolutely inseparable.

"Draco, sweetheart," she called out, rising from the garden bed. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail, and she was sporting denim overalls covered in dirt and grass. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her. "What's so funny," she huffed, throwing off her gloves and placing them haughtily on her hips.

"Beautiful as ever, mum," he replied sweetly. "I need your help."

"Oh!" She gushed happily. "Does this have anything to do with Miss Granger?"

"How the bloody hell could you know that?" He grumbled. Narcissa smirked, _his_ smirk, and clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Andy said our dearest Minister had a little more bounce in her step yesterday. And later found out from the Weasley boys you and her had gone out the night prior. Your mother can do math you know," she winked coyly.

"Nothing is sacred," he groaned, collapsing into a nearby chair.

"I won't ask for the details," she grinned and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Shall we pick her out some lovely flowers?"

"I want the message to be kind, not too forward," he admitted. "Something nice to brighten up a Monday morning."

She walked over to the array of freshly bloomed flower, her hands grazing leaves as she inspected her work. "Well then, we have some work to do."

* * *

Hermione sat atop the Wizengamot, trying desperately to keep her passive façade in check. Internally, however, a hurricane was banging around her skull desperate to unleash its gale force winds on the next sod that misspoke. Her occlumency shields were perfectly in place, but her magic felt overcharged. She hadn't felt this terrible since the end of the Battle. The cure had been a thirty-six hour draught induced sleep and a heaping of Molly's soup. Perhaps a trip down to the Auror division would do her some good, she mused. She needed to let off some steam.

"Minister?" the head of infrastructure prompted. "Do you agree to raise the tax on international portley use?"

Hermione sighed and rechecked her notes once more. "Yes, Frederick, I do. It's been ten years, and will only increase by two percent. Does anyone wish to oppose this motion?" She asked politely. When no one moved, she felt incredibly pleased they had all unanimously agreed for once. It had been a year and two months since their last unobstructed proposal had passed. Small victories were still victories after all. "Excellent," she smiled broadly. "As you know, TONKS is ready to open very shortly. I have Unspeakable 25 working on the solution, Unspeakables 16 and 31 working on the team building, and am bringing on a private consult for treatment. This consult is both a Healer and muggle Medical Doctor, which I think will be refreshing."

Whispers started to echo around the chamber. Gathering her proverbial bollocks, she sighed to herself.

"I know you've all read the proposal. Does anyone wish to oppose the hiring of Elena Nisimov as Medical Director on this project?"

Everyone looked at one another, shrugging as they reviewed their notes. With a nod, Hermione jotted down their affirmative as the tiniest of smirks grew on her lips.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed happily . "Besides her boundless medical and healing knowledge, Elena has also offered to create a curriculum for an anatomy and physiology course to be offered next term at Hogwarts. This would expose our students to the medical field prior to NEWTs as well as expose them to a basic healing course. Everyone should know this information by seventh year. Shall we vote on this after the holiday?"

The chamber of officials nodded and hummed approvingly, raising their hands in support. She was on a roll today with this crew. Glancing at her watch, she noticed their time was nearly up. She gathered her notes and rose, looking to close up the meeting.

"As always, I thank you for your patience and open-mindedness. We will adjourn for the day and reconvene on Friday morning."

The group shuffled out, robes blending in a sea of lavender. Some of the younger members waved or smiled politely as they exited, while the more seasoned veterans strode arrogantly away. They were extremely stubborn when it came to working with such a young Minister; however, no one could deny how successful she had been in such a short amount of time. Sighing, Hermione waved her wand sealing the chamber before making the long trek back to her office.

The halls of the Ministry had changed quite a bit after the war. The air felt different. Gone was the constant feeling of doom and dark magic, in its place there was a bit of cheer and overall buzz. Luna had explained it was everyone's auras mingling, something not even Hermione could deny, as many people genuinely felt hopeful for their futures. Yes, some people still held grudges and old beliefs, but it seemed that being torn apart so violently in the past had paved the way for community healing.

Hermione stepped into her office, enjoying the small comfort of her second home. She went about her usual post-Wizengamot routine, starting a fresh cup of tea and turning on the local muggle radio station news channel. When she got to her desk, she noticed a small bouquet of flowers with a note card attached. The aroma was intoxicating. She brought the arrangement up to her face and inhaled the wonderful mix of fragrances. Picking up the notecard, she immediately recognized the neat handwriting of a certain Unspeakable.

 _H-_

 _Thank you for spending Friday evening with me._

 _Thinking of you._

 _-D_

Hermione smiled brightly, her eyes sweeping over the beautiful flowers on her desk. A daffodil to represent his most chivalrous intentions. An iris to show how inspired she made him feel. And of course, a sunflower, to show how much he admired her. He filled the bouquet with white lilies, one of her favorites, all centered around the beautiful sunflower. Sighing happily, she transfigured her paperweight into a vase and placed them in fresh water.

Hermione dropped into her chair, the stress of the morning somewhat abated by her newest floral addition. She had seen a flash of blonde on her way to court, but had no chance to reach out to him. The entire weekend flew by in a haze, as she often relived their night together on her mind's projector. To think last weekend she was fucking Viktor and this weekend she was snogging Draco. The girls would be so proud of her progress. They were right, of course. She needed to stop relying on Viktor so heavily. They could probably do this dance forever with no real end results. She didn't want a marriage for convenience. She wanted love, and spontaneity, accompanied by lots of hot sex. Was that too much to ask?

Being a young professional was no easy task, especially in a society as archaic as the British wizarding world. She hoped she could help pave the road for other witches interested in pursuing their dream jobs. Progress was slow, but things were moving in the right direction. It was another reason why she admired Elena so much.

She was an amazing healer, physician, and overall total badass. She rode a Harley Davidson motorcycle to work in scrubs and combat boots, her long blonde hair always braided in some fashionable plait. Elena Nisimov was as much of a force as Hermione was, and when time permitted, the two witches would hunker down in cafes across London and debate magical theories. It was their version of girls night and was long overdue.

Hermione pulled her mobile from her robes, hoping to catch her friend in between patients. Glancing at the time, she shot off a quick text to Elena before attacking the tall pile of paperwork on her desk. She groaned as she recognized Harry's familiar handwriting in the first folder. His summary was professional, detailing the usual cases that bombarded the Auror department these days; illegal trading of animals, black market potions, dark artefacts being discovered at raids, seducing the neighbors wife and dueling said neighbor in the middle of muggle Manchester. Well, that last one was new. Chuckling, she flipped to that report and almost spit out her tea when she read Lieutenant Mullen's vivid description.

 _Roger Mackey came home to find wife, Gillian Mackey, "blowing that fucking twat neighbor" (Graham Goodwin) in their marital bed. Goodwin, realizing they had been caught, attempted to disapparate away but was afraid of splinching since Mrs. Mackey still had him by the bollocks, quite literally. Mr. Mackey stunned his wife, giving Mr. Goodwin enough time to grab both his wands and return fire on Mr. Mackey. The pair wound up dueling in the middle of Manchester in front of two dozen muggles after blowing out the right side of the Mackey home. Mrs. Mackey finally came to and called in. Myself and Auror Thomas disarmed the two wizards and worked with Obliviators Crow and Fernandes to restore the scene. Both men were taken in and booked for assault and fined the dueling fee. It is also noted that Mr. Mackey has requested a divorce._

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter, thankful her office was warded from outside listeners. She was grateful this hadn't turned into a crime of passion, but one could not deny the hilarity of it all. As she waved her wand over Harry's final reports, her fireplace roared with a vibrant flash of flames. Elena gracefully stepped out, her green eyes immediately landing on Hermione.

"Good God woman, I can barely see you from behind that stack of work," she snickered, pushing her square frame glasses back onto her elegant nose. "How in the hell is this place still standing?"

"I've missed you too, Doc," Hermione replied sweetly. She met Elena halfway and embraced her tightly, breathing in the smell of her vanilla shampoo and hospital bleach. "You smell like the ER," she commented dryly. The blonde laughed, throwing herself into Hermione's chair.

"Eau de Iodine," she said smiling. "I'm rounding at Saint Thomas's during the day and attending at St. Mungo's tonight. You caught me at just the right time."

"It was opportunistic, I assure you," Hermione said sitting opposite her friend. She waved her wand and starting preparing a cup for her friend. "Honey still?"

"But of course, my dear Minister," Elena replied gratefully. "I've missed you Mia. Where have you been?"

"Here," Hermione groaned, "although my indentured servitude is slowly paying off. I met with the Wizengamot this morning regarding our new joint venture."

"Oh?" Elena hummed, grabbing the fresh cup of tea and squeezing Hermione's hand in thanks. "Have the old codgers finally agreed?"

Hermione snorted and sipped her own tea. She peered over the cup at Elena and winked.

"Bloody hell Mia! I'm so excited," she exclaimed happily. Hermione laughed and passed a scroll across her desk.

"Not more than I," she said. "That's the contract I drew up, as we discussed. If you want me to add anything let me know by Friday morning. We'll be approving it at the end of court. I honestly thought it'd be another two months, but El, this is just terrific."

"You're amazing," Elena said tearfully, her eyes running across the contract. "It's fine the way it is, can I sign?"

"By all means!" Hermione nodded excitedly. Elena grabbed a pen out of her scrub pocket, signing her name in perfect penmanship. She grabbed her wand from another pocket and waved it over the scroll and mumbled "so it be written."

"You do realize I have most of the curriculum planned out," Elena gloated haughtily. Hermione chuckled and nodded, clasping her hands together in glee.

"There was never a doubt, darling. We must celebrate! I had hoped we could skip out for a liquid lunch, but alas, you must save humanity," Hermione teased. Elena rolled her eyes and tucked into the chair.

"Dinner then?"

"But of course," Hermione replied smoothly. "How is Mattius by the way? I haven't seen him in ages."

"Me either," she joked. "He's been in Vienna working with a new client. I haven't gotten laid in three weeks!"

"Three weeks!" Hermione mocked. "Whatever will the beautiful Elena Nisimov do?"

"Tease her dearest friend Mia, because she bets it has been longer," Elena said proudly until she noticed Hermione's rose colored cheeks. "You witch!" She exclaimed. "Who? When!"

"You won't be happy," Hermione warned, slouching back into her chair. Elena took one look at her posture and groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead rather loudly. "I'm never disappointed!" Hermione defended.

"We all love Viktor, but he is _not_ in it to win it!" She yelled. "You need a new man Hermione Jean!"

"Yes mum," she teased but the look on Elena's face made her sigh. "It was last weekend and I was lonely.."

"I was lonely too, you swot!" Elena yelled dramatically. "We could've watched movies and had girl's night!"

"I know, I know," Hermione apologized. "Before then it had been three months," she said in a small voice.

"Bloody hell," Elena sighed. The healer watched Hermione carefully, her face pensive.

"I also went on a date with Draco Malfoy," Hermione added quickly. Elena's eyes widened and she quickly placed her teacup down, lurching forward in her seat.

"You did what!"

"I didn't stutter Doc," Hermione chuckled.

Elena snorted and shook her head wildly. "When was this? My god woman you go from zero to one hundred in a week!"

"This Friday past," Hermione sighed dreamily. She remembered how soft his hair and broad shoulders felt underneath her fingers. And gods he smelled delicious.

Elena motioned with her hand and Hermione couldn't help but smirk. "Did you fuck him? Cause Merlin knows that man needs to get laid almost as bad as we do…"

"Elena!" Hermione shouted. "I am an honorable woman, he is an honorable man!"

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," she retorted.

"We went out to dinner, walked along the Thames where we kissed. No nothing that aggressive, good Lord witch!" Hermione laughed as Elena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "It was lovely. He sent me those flowers," she said pointing to the vase near the hearth.

Elena bounded out of the chair and inspected them carefully. "He chose wisely," she nodded approvingly.

Hermione sighed happily. "Indeed, he did."

"Mattius is like a fucking seer, I swear," Elena grumbled, reclaiming her seat. "For months he's been going on and on about 'Draco and Hermione'," she mimicked in a deep voice. "I, of course, mentioned Vik, but he disagreed. Said Viktor was never going to stay in one place and how you were rightfully sick and tired of his inability to commit. The last he saw you both together it felt different."

Hermione nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. Their entire interaction had felt laced with tension, even though they had all been friends for quite some time.

"He's a rather perceptive wizard, Mattius that is," Hermione admitted. "Draco has changed quite a bit. I think I'll give him a chance."

"As you should. He's done many good things in the last ten years, and he has a magnificent arse."

"Elena!" Hermione shouted over her laughter. The blonde shrugged innocently.

"I'm not dead Mia," she laughed although her cheeks tinged pink. "You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Of course I noticed," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "But I'm not going to let him know that just yet."

"Hmmm." Elena winked. "Well, when we do go to dinner, you should bring Draco. Let's see if Mattius knows you're shagging!"

"We aren't sleeping together," Hermione squeaked, though the thought hadn't crossed her mind at least once today.

Elena tapped her fingers on her chair excitedly, and pointed at Hermione. "Not yet, my love."

"You are insatiable," Hermione teased.

Elena straightened up in her seat and grasped Hermione's hands in her own. "All I want is for you to be happy," she said softly. "You do so much for everyone else. I think Draco needs someone to care for just as much as you need to be taken care of. He hasn't dated in a long time either, the last witch was some French airhead that lasted a year at most. He's brilliant and I think you'd both be perfectly matched, now that I think about it. Open your heart, you won't regret it."

Hermione nodded and squeezed the other witches hands. "Do you think Viktor will be cross?"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks Hermione," she said sternly. "We both know you were ready to settle and he wasn't. He still has plenty of Quidditch to play and you aren't some groupie. He chose his career. I'm sure he also wants you to be happy, with whoever you choose."

"Everyone except James Riley," Hermione joked. The two witches laughed and sighed, fantasizing about the magnificent Irish keeper.

"Mattius knows I get a free pass if he chooses me as his next bedmate," Elena said dreamily. "What I would do to that man. I've got chills thinking about it."

"But I'm the Minister for Magic," she said flipping her hair dramatically. "I would climb him like a tree, Elena. It's just not fair to be that handsome. If Draco and I don't work out, I am going to make him my man-mission."

"Man-mission," Elena giggled loudly. "If you get to sleep with him, I do too. You think he'd be into a three-way? I've seen your arse, it is also magnificent," she flirted, her bright green eyes twinkling. Hermione nearly choked on her tea, causing the blonde to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're the only woman I'd sleep with, you know this," Hermione finally said as she scourgified her desk. "If the opportunity presents itself, you're in."

"Excellent, I'm glad that's settled," Elena said happily. "I knew I could count on you, Mia."

"Mmhmm. I don't think he could handle us. Poor bloke," she sighed.

"Too right," she groaned. "Ah bloody hell, I gotta get back. Walk me to the floo," she cooed, batting her eyelashes. Hermione wrapped her in a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"Text me?" Hermione said, handing her some floo powder.

"Of course my love. Tell Draco I said hello," she winked, giving Hermione's bum a soft pat. "Doctor Nisimov's office at St. Thomas!" She shouted clearly and disappeared in green flames.

Feeling much lighter, Hermione sat back at her desk to tackle her monumental amount of paperwork. She worked efficiently, signing and filing her various approvals into the interdepartmental mail bins. When she finally reached the bottom of the pile, she came across the Memorial Ball folder. The preparation was nearly complete, but an odd feeling filled her when she read the gala's itinerary.

She would be giving the opening address, which was an honor even now, followed by pressing palms and maneuvering conversations with other foreign ministers. There would be no bringing a date, no dancing and no drinking. She hoped Draco would attend, if they were still doing whatever this was. Elena and Mattius would be there too, and after every ball they took her on a weekend trip to escape. Would Malfoy come this time? She had never brought Viktor, as his schedule was usually filled with regular season matches.

Feeling the tension from the morning reignite, Hermione huffed and moved the lone folder back to the "to do" side of her desk. She grabbed her wand and headed towards the Auror Department to let some of this pent up magic off. She tried not to eavesdrop as she walked through the Atrium, although she greeted everyone who she passed en route. She hopped into the lift and headed towards their floor, stomach lurching as it took off from the ground. When she got to their office, a few newer Aurors quickly stood up to greet her.

"Good afternoon Kerr, Costa," she greeted kindly.

"Hello Minister," they nervously replied.

"I trust all is well? Enjoying a break from Auror Potter?" She teased. They laughed quietly, glancing at each other and back at her. "I sure am!"

She continued down the brightly lit corridor, taking a sharp left towards the training room. Two older wizards stood outside, checking wands against a large red book. When they saw her coming, they straightened although with much more grace than the new recruits.

"Well hello Minister," the tall dark wizard exclaimed. "It's been too long!"

Hermione laughed and presented her wand to him, allowing him to run the proper identification spells. She insisted everyone use these spells after she and the boys broke into Gringotts so easily.

"Neil, Ozzie, you both look well," she replied. "How is everything?"

"Quiet," Ozzie sighed gratefully. "Potter on paternity leave is a gift to us all." They all laughed as Neil finished the spellwork and returned her wand.

"What will it be?" Neil asked. "The usual? Grade four?"

"That's perfect," Hermione thanked. "You can keep it open house. I just need to unwind." They nodded and allowed her to pass into the training arena.

Hermione transfigured her outfit into comfortable combat gear. She tied her hair back as best as she could and tapped her wand around the glowing launchpad. It chimed softly before changing into an unrecognizable scene. It looked like muggle London on a dark rainy day. Hermione wordlessly silenced her shoes and creeped along a building. She came to an intersection and felt her battle magic hum through her veins, her skin electrified as she closed her eyes. She felt them first before she saw them, four different attackers surrounding her. With a flash, she charged, her wand moving seamlessly through the air. Her lips did not move but her mind's lexicon was open, page after page of spells firing from her with rapid succession. The first stunner she shot off caused the test attacker to incinerate on the spot. The second splicing hex disemboweled her opponent. The arena began generating more obstacles, as she deftly destroyed each enemy.

After a half hour of dueling, the arena admitted defeat and changed scenes. This time it was an old castle, very similar to Hogwarts in the middle of the great battle. Hermione had suggested this arena be used to help many of the students overcome their trauma. She began her second dance with the test dummies, some dressed in unmistakeable black Death Eater robes. She vaguely heard the soft chime of a second fighter joining her space, as she hopped over an enemy and dodged a bright blue curse. Carefully, she glided against the hallway, her senses on high alert. Sometimes she missed this feeling of exhilaration and being out in the field. Suddenly, she felt an incoming curse from behind and barely got her shield up in time. She immediately sent a slicing hex back, and was surprised to see a tall blonde man sending a second hex from the dummy's other side.

When the target disappeared, her heart leapt in her chest as she realized Draco had been the second fighter to join the simulator. His hair looked slightly disheveled from working his way through the first scenario, but otherwise he was unscathed. She probably looked like a hot mess and suddenly felt self-conscious as he walked slowly towards her. His eyes never left hers, and she did everything she could to not melt right on the spot. She wasn't sure how soon they would meet up after Friday night, but it seemed the fates were rather impatient when it came to the pair of them.

"Hello," Hermione said softly once he was in earshot. He smiled brilliantly and ran a hand through his hair, sending it back into place. His Unspeakable robes had been forgotten, instead he wore black shorts, trainers, and a faded Slytherin shirt. She noticed how strong his legs looked and blushed when she realized she had been caught staring.

"Hello to you," he replied just as quietly. "Decided to join my Monday afternoon happy hour?"

"Oh?" she breathed deeply, feeling as though he had sucked the oxygen from her. The arena was quiet save her slight panting from the last attack. Draco smirked and tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming her smaller frame shamelessly.

"Potter never told you? I've been coming down here for years... on his permission, of course," he said laughing. "Although I must admit, your presence is most welcome."

Hermione felt her body flush as his gaze sent waves of heat across her skin. She knew no one would be able to see or hear them in this unit and after looking around realized the arena had paused its attacks in preparation for the next round. Draco must have read her mind because he stepped forward and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. She felt her magic hum happily and race towards his hand, sending a little shock as it jumped between their fingers. She looked up and noticed his pupils had dilated, his grey eyes stormy as they surveyed her. His other hand brushed against her wand hand and made its way to the small of her back. He gave a little tug and Hermione suddenly felt herself pressed against his hard body.

"Looks like you need happy hour more than me. Feeling alright Granger?" he asked playfully although his eyes seemed slightly concerned.

"The flowers were beautiful, you didn't have to," she managed to reply. He pressed her more firmly at those words and brought their entwined hands to his lips. He brushed a gentle kiss along her hand and Hermione wished he would get to the snogging part, even if they were in the middle of a pseudo-war zone.

"You didn't answer my question, although you are most welcome," he noted smartly. "How long have you felt this magic surge? I can literally feel it through your hand. You feel warmer than usual."

So he _had_ noticed the literal spark between them. She bit her lip, trying to remember when this all really had started. Hermione was always in tune with her magic, although not as literally as she was at the moment. "Maybe six months or so? It has come and gone," she replied off-hand. "It's actually better after the first two cases in here."

"Might be something to speak with Elena about Hermione," he replied kindly. His mouth formed his haughty pureblood smirk and he leaned in a little closer. "Although maybe you are long overdue for a proper duel. Or something else." Her eyes widened and he laughed heartily.

"Have you had a good day so far?" She asked, hoping to stay in his embrace just a while longer.

"Yes, although it has significantly improved since finding you here," he drawled. He took a glance once more over his shoulder before pushing her against the hallway wall. Her back hit the cold stone softly as he trapped her in his arms. "It was a long weekend, Minister. I hope you don't mind my forwardness."

"Never," she whispered before his lips crashed onto hers. He groaned the minute they met and Hermione felt her knees go weak. His wand was tucked into the waistband of his gym shorts and his hands cupped her face, drinking her in. She wrapped her hands underneath his arms and clawed at his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles ripple at her touch. She felt him bring his tongue to her lips and she sighed, meeting it with her own. He tasted like apples, even now, as they fought for control.

Draco moved his left hand from her face and glided it down her body. She honestly thought she might cum right there. Slowly, his hand circled her waist before coming to rest on her bum. He squeezed it tentatively and Hermione couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Encouraged by her vocalization, Draco lifted her thigh and ground himself into her. Hermione could feel how hard he was as he closed all the space between him, and he let out a low growl as they touched. He tore his mouth from her lips and began his assault on her neck, nipping and sucking as he worked his way down to her collarbone. Hermione ran her hands through his soft blonde hair and felt her magic race across their bodies. She was almost worried about what would happen if they fucked. Almost.

With a ragged breath, Draco tore his lips off of her and placed her back onto the ground. He rested his forehead against hers, drawing deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. She kissed his lips softly and he smiled against hers.

"I got a bit carried away," he apologized halfheartedly. His cheeks were a lovely crimson. She'd have to tell him how good that color suited him one day. "Thought of you all bloody weekend. I couldn't resist."

"I wasn't complaining," she smiled sweetly. "I was in need of a good snog apparently."

He chuckled and brushed a thumb against her swollen lips. "We will have to wait for that something else, I'm afraid. This is neither the time nor place." Hermione sighed and nodded, wondering if she looked as thoroughly kissed as he. He stepped away and she immediately missed his warmth.

"Shall we continue?" Hermione said motioning to the next scenario ahead.

"After you," he bowed before grabbing his wand from his shorts. "Ladies first."

Hermione grinned and rushed forward, hearing him laugh as he followed closely behind.

He moved flawlessly, his wand gliding through the air as he effortlessly took down each dummy. Hermione had briefly wondered what it would have been like to fight beside him during the final battle. When they finally cleared the case, Hermione tapped a lone square in the corridor to checkout. Draco followed and the two were brought back to the empty sparring room. She stole a glance and saw he was slightly out of breath, but otherwise in good shape. He smiled at her and they walked towards the locker rooms. She could feel the warmth from his body as they walked from the arena, but longed to touch him once more.

"Remind me to never piss you off Granger," he teased, playfully shoving her shoulder. She grinned and stopped in front of the women's changing room.

"Well that was a fun yet random Monday afternoon," she commented dryly. He waved his wand, casting their Muffliato charm and gave her a knowing look.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I consider it a successful Monday afternoon date."

"Half a date," she corrected cheekily. He huffed dramatically, but nodded in defeat.

"How about we finish that other half on Saturday? I know we need to meet about _important_ work things," he began smirking, "but I think I can balance that out with an enjoyable dinner. How about four?"

Hermione smiled coyly and stuck her hand out to meet his in a handshake. To anyone looking on, it would appear to be a professional goodbye. What they didn't hear was, "I look forward to our _lengthy_ discussion and follow-up." She watched as he swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple moving deliciously as he did so.

"You won't be disappointed, Minister," he smiled. "Have a good week."

* * *

 **I'm so pleased with this chapter! It all came to me on a run through Central Park today, where it was a wonderful 65 degrees. I had to stop halfway and type out the full plot line I developed. The mind is truly magnificent! With that being said, I hope to update a bit more frequently now that I have a more defined storyline.**

 **Elena is my favorite character so far, mostly because she is modeled off of my best friend who is also a physician and total badass. We are far too inappropriate with one another in real life, but she is an amazing friend whom I love dearly.**

 **It would be mean the world if you reviewed.**

 **xo**


	9. Chapter 9

The halls of Cambridge hummed with the busy air of academia and perhaps the tiniest hint of magic. Students huddled together in small groups, frantically scratching down notes as they whispered to each other. Draco had to admit, it felt damn good to no longer be in "official" school. Sure, he spent most nights reading biological papers on viruses and their genetics. He had an eclectic mix of diagrams and a stack of books four feet high filled with names he could barely pronounce. But learning for work was considerably more enjoyable than learning for exams.

He was pleased to meet with the scientist this week before sitting with Hermione. Best not to give her any reason to think him unprepared and unqualified. He checked his mobile to confirm the address and stepped inside a large office. Drawing a deep breath, he approached the old secretary who peered over her wire-rimmed frames at him. Her stern face surveyed him critically and he almost lost his nerve.

"Good afternoon Madam," he greeted politely, trying his best not to sound too snobbish. She raised a lone eyebrow and collected some papers into a neat pile. "I'm here to meet with Dr. Mary Eastchurch."

"Your name," she drawled.

Bloody hell, she could pass as Snape.

"Draco Malfoy," he smiled widely. She slowly moved to a short list of names and nodded.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Doctor Eastchurch will be with you shortly."

Draco deposited himself into a nearby chair, his long legs barely fitting between her desk and his seat. The secretary, a Mrs. Stewart, ignored him completely as she rummaged through her files. He sincerely hoped she was not a reflection of the scientist; else it would be a long and grueling afternoon.

After their little run-in on Monday, Draco had not heard or spoken to Hermione. He had stopped by the previous night to visit little Albus, but had apparently missed her by two hours. Per Ginny, she was in a piss mood and he was lucky to have been spared her wrath. James was particularly grateful for his visit, whether it was because of Duke or the bag of chocolates he left nonchalantly attached to his collar.

A large door opened with a small squeak and a short man rushed out, his chic trench coat billowing behind him. An older woman followed behind him and smiled kindly at him. "And you must be Mr. Malfoy," she greeted, her wise eyes shining behind thick square glasses. Her soft blue dress lightened up the room and Draco was instantly reminded of a kinder, more muggle version of McGonagall. He stood up and extended his hand, noticing how small they were in comparison. "I've heard nothing but good things from my Hermione. Do come inside," she said motioning to her office.

Draco entered first and was blown away by the beautiful view of the Cambridge grounds. It looked so similar to Hogwarts minus the Quidditch posts of course. She had a few models of DNA throughout her office and books neatly shelved in wall to wall bookcases. He smiled remembering Hermione's office and felt at ease when she sat across from him.

"You know Hermione well?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes, for quite a few years now. She enrolled in classes here after she finished her magical education. Once she completed her studies, she would often visit to pick my brain. We became fast friends after that. I've even become friends with her mother." Draco sat shocked that she knew about the wizarding world. As if reading his mind, Dr. Eastchurch smiled even wider. "Don't look so surprised young man. I'm actually a squib you see. My maternal grandfather was a wizard from Wales."

"Well that makes this first meeting much easier," he admitted.

"Indeed," she said tilting her head. "I'm sure we will become the best of friends with all of the research ahead of us. I've agreed to provide my expertise wherever possible. It's truly amazing the differences in genetics between muggles and wizards. It's also truly appalling that this has not been addressed sooner in your world."

"I agree," he sighed. "But I am hoping with your help our team will be able to cure. Hermione is changing the educational standards now, but of course, the results will take years to seen."

"Too true," she said, sipping tea. "Now then, from what I understand you've read my book? I do hope it wasn't too dry."

"Not at all!" he complimented. Draco had read through it three times and with each pass felt more engaged than the last. He couldn't fathom the amount of research and study it had taken to compile such an extensive guide. "It was thoroughly enjoyable, especially for someone who has had minimal exposure to the field."

"Yes, Hermione mentioned you were extremely bright," she said eyes twinkling. Draco felt his face warm and folded his hands instinctively.

"No brighter than she, I'm afraid," he replied quietly.

"Well she is the exception," the scientist laughed. "Had she been educated as a muggle I'm sure she would have become Britain's next Prime Minister. It's been a joy to watch her blossom these past few years."

"I was a right prat to her in school, but even I can admit she is far too brilliant for either of our worlds," he said smiling slightly.

"All men are prats when they're young. Not that it is excusable, but certainly understandable," she chuckled. "Now, let's hear about your lycanthropy theory. Then I'll tell you what I think."

"Alright," he said straightening in his chair. "I believe lycanthropy is a virus passed only through a bite that breaks through the skin. The virus is located in the venom that is injected subcutaneously into the skin. The virus then acts like many other muggle viruses, inserting its genetic information into the DNA, altering the infected individual forever."

Dr. Eastchurch nodded thoughtfully as she listened to his opening statement, jotting a few notes down. "That sounds like a great summary, and I think you're spot on Mr. Malfoy," she began. "There are a few places we can start with this information. The first is the DNA of the healthy witch or wizard. In the muggle world, we have the human genome mapped out. We know what genes and subsequent proteins are targeted by certain diseases and are developing quite a few treatments to remedy and prevent sickness. I think if we mapped out the genome of the witch or wizard, we would be able to narrow down what differences occur between muggles and magical folks. It might be helpful for future research for other illness too."

Draco nodded and noted her recommendation. "Based on the virus theory, which I've informally named it," he began, "I think the virus codes for special proteins that are activated with the full moon. These proteins, when activated, generate the magical change that turns the infected into a werewolf."

"Absolutely," she nodded vigorously. "That is where the lab will come in. They should have bloods drawn and assayed weekly so that we can monitor the levels before, during, and after the moon. Becoming the werewolf is the vessel for the virus to spread. What the virus does the other time is just as important."

"It's also interesting that it is not passed down from parent to offspring or through sexual intercourse. I believe HIV can spread in this way?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed a small packet of papers bound in a folder.

"My life's work has been focusing on HIV," she contemplated, handing him the documents. "It's not been easy, although modern technology has helped tremendously. The other issue is of course pharmaceutical companies, or in your case, wealthy Potioneers. Being ill is big business. Curing a disease or eradicating a virus is bad for said business. It is extremely frustrating to work on such novel therapies when you are fighting every step of the way with various forces," she warned. "I'm sure you will experience some backlash soon enough."

"I'm immune to backlash," he joked dryly. "But you're right. If it was easy anyone could do it."

"Absolutely," she said smiling. "In addition to the wizarding genome and the bloods of the infected, I think it would also be beneficial to investigate the virus' properties as well as Wolfsbane. We know that the potion helps the werewolf retain its mental capacities. Why is that? Does it negate a specific viral gene associated with conscious decision? Or is it simply a medication that alters the neurotransmitters that are tipped over during a werewolf transformation? To be determined."

Draco wrote all of these things down eagerly as she watched him over her cup of tea. He flipped through the research articles and tucked them safely into his leather satchel.

"I think we are going to need help setting up a proficient lab," he murmured. "Would you be able to train our team?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily. "Scientists, for as much as we debate, all want the same goal: to find the answers to life's mysteries. Wizarding maladies are no exception." Draco smiled and felt a soft weight ease off his shoulders. "I think our action items are as follows: set up and train the lab at TONKS, work on sequencing the wizarding genome, isolating and characterizing the virus, and analyzing the Wolfsbane potion. These are great starting points that will give us a great deal of information and direct our attack. What do you think?"

"Brilliant," he grinned. "Hermione will be so pleased."

"I'm sure she will try to hound you the minute you get back. Best of luck with that," she teased. "It was so good to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to working with you." He nodded and they shook hands before exiting her office. He walked passed her surly secretary, smiling widely despite her indifference to him. Remembering Hermione's instructions, he walked to the music department and found a spare broom closet. He glanced over his shoulder before stepping in and locking the door. With a small turn, he disapparated back to the manor.

He reappeared at the end of the long walkway, content with taking his time back. The November weather was in full swing and he actually had to cast a warming charm to keep the cold breeze out. Most of the leaves had fallen, creating a colorful blanket across the grounds. Draco was pleased with his meeting at Cambridge and even more grateful that Dr. Eastchurch was so pleasant. Then again, everyone who Hermione Granger seemed to know was smart and kind. She surrounded herself with like-minded people, although he wasn't sure what she saw in him. He was as much of a quick study as he was a prat.

Draco couldn't help but think about her magical outburst the other day during training. She was literally electric and nearly burned his hand when her magic jumped to his. He had experienced a similar flare a few months ago, but had been able to mitigate it with plenty of running and dueling. He hoped Elena could talk some sense into her seeing as how her magic core could be damaged.

When he made it to the house, Duke greeted him enthusiastically, although with each passing week he became less and less puppy-like. They headed towards the library where Draco knew a long night of planning awaited him. He started a warm fire and set up his desk, as Duke found a soft spot close to the roaring flames. He wished he could pour himself a whiskey and join him, but work always called.

Draco outlined his action items to present to Hermione for approval. TONKS was due to open in January after the Memorial Ball and the private donors would want a concrete blueprint for the project well before then. He fell into an easy rhythm, his mind at ease after meeting with the professor.

It was well into the evening when he finally picked his head up. He had a twenty page outline detailing budget, resources, and personnel. Draco hoped this would be a good starting point for the project as well as his Saturday with the lovely Minister. Remembering how she wrote her notes in their eighth year helped him outline a little more to her liking.

His pocket vibrated and he pulled his mobile out, noticing it was midnight. Of course she would still be awake. Chuckling, he opened her messages.

 _How did it go? Sorry, I couldn't wait. -H_

 _You should be asleep young lady_ he wrote back smiling. A second later it vibrated again.

 _I'll sleep when I'm dead._

He laughed out loud, causing Duke to raise a lone ear towards his outburst. The dog grumbled and sent Draco a glare before dozing back off.

 _If you must know, it went extremely well. She's lovely._

 _Oh I know. Her and my mum have become great friends.-H_

 _She said as much. You never told me you studied there..._

 _Minor detail. -H_

 _I just finished a twenty page report, for your leisure._

 _Great, you can read it to me over a glass of wine tomorrow. -H_

 _It would be my pleasure. Goodnight._

Draco remembered the taste of her lips after the wine last week fondly. The memory sent a wave of warmth down to his navel and he sighed in frustration at the new tightness forming in his trousers. Recognizing his bout of productivity was over, he stood up loudly waking Duke up once more.

"C'mon," he murmured, waving his wand to organize his documents neatly. He sent them into his briefcase and headed towards his quarters intent on a long hot shower.

They entered his master bedroom and Duke threw himself onto the bed without a backwards glance. Draco stripped down and hopped into the hot water. Although it warmed his bones it did nothing to assuage his hardness demanding attention. His thoughts jumped back to his favorite brunette, the memory of how wonderful her hip felt hitched on his. Her glorious arse fit perfectly in his hand. Groaning, he grabbed his cock firmly, imagining it was her small hands instead. The little noise she made when he ground against her almost sent him over the edge on Monday. Now it was his undoing. He didn't last long, the image of her panting as he touched her made him cum out of nowhere. He felt satisfied and dissatisfied at the same time.

He didn't want rush things with her, even though his body was all too willing to show her just what type of lover he could be. He knew the wait would be worth it and she would appreciate it more. There was too much on the line to speed through everything. But Merlin he wanted her.

His reputation of being the Slytherin Sex God was completely unfounded by the loose lips of Pansy Parkinson. He, being a desperate horny fifteen year old, had forfeited his virginity to her in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. It was the dullest five minutes of his life, but she was easy and he was an idiot. Like most girls, she took this as a sign of his devotion and even betrothal. He, however, would rather die in Azkaban than marry her. When he finally called it off before the battle, she went crazy, and attempted to retract all of the manly things she said he did.

He wondered what would have happened if Hermione had been his first. Sure, they loathed each other in school. But he liked to think had they been on the same side, they would've been a formidable pair. He couldn't blame any of the boys that followed her around. She was exotic to their tiny pureblood minds.

He had to stop himself for fear of another go with his hand. After finishing up, Draco collapsed into bed, Duke already snoring as his big feet moved with his dreams.

* * *

The next day Draco was up early, desperate to get a run in to let off some energy. He had to jerk off again in the morning and still felt incredibly anxious. He agreed to meet her at her flat after she _demanded_ he let her pick a place for lunch. He practically sprinted seven kilometers along the manor path and felt no bloody different than when he first started.

His frustration didn't end when he walked into his closet. He didn't know where she was taking him and being dressed incorrectly would ruin his rather fragile mood. After much debate he settled on dark wash jeans and a navy sweater. She didn't want him to think he stole Snape's wardrobe. Poor bastard, he mused.

Checking his hair once more he grabbed his heavy peacoat and paperwork before disapparating from the manor. He arrived in the park outside her house and was surprised to see Hermione sitting on a nearby bench, her head deep in a small leather bound book. He cleared his throat and she startled, her eyes jumping up to meet his. She gave him a dazzling smile and he felt his heart jump in his chest, beating strongly into his ears.

She owned him.

"Why hello there," she greeted sweetly. She popped the book into her purple beaded bag and stood. Her curly hair was braided into a side ponytail and she wore a knit hat with a pink pompom, a long grey peacoat, and black boots. She was breathtaking even all bundled up.

"Hi," he managed to reply. He must've looked silly gaping at her because she laughed softly and glided over to him. When she reached him, she slowed and tucked her hands around his middle to bring him close. Draco inhaled her smell as he rested his head on top of hers. The pompom tickled his face but he could care less when she hugged him this intimately. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her smaller frame.

"You're so warm," she murmured into his coat. He chuckled and squeezed her tighter, content on standing in the park like this for the rest of the afternoon. She tilted her head up and brown eyes met grey. Draco noticed how pink her cheeks had become from the wind and cupped them in his hands, reverently. He softly brushed his lips to hers, enjoying the way her cold freckled nose fit perfectly with his snobby one.

Hermione sighed and pulled him closer and he had to mentally keep himself from devouring her right then and there. It became increasingly difficult when she slipped her tongue between his lips. Groaning, he held on for dear life as they kissed. He nipped her lower lip causing her to moan softly and run her hands straight to his arse. He laughed internally as she grabbed him and slowed down their battle until they managed to break apart.

She opened her eyes and stared brightly at him, her lips now rosy like her cheeks. Draco gifted her one more kiss before taking a tiny step back. The cold air did nothing to dull the ache he felt in his groin.

"I know this is only date two, but I bloody missed you," she exhaled. He grinned and squeezed her hand, enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

"I missed you too," he replied hoarsely. "Affection should never be scheduled per societal norms."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she smiled sweetly. "Did you have a good week?" She asked and walked them back to the apparating point.

"Well enough. Lots of reading," he sighed. "But interesting of course. And you?"

"Fucking awful," she rolled her eyes. "The Wizengamot is going to be the death of me, I swear. Those old bastards are trying to kill me with this damned ball."

"Nooo," he chided playfully. "They love their Minister."

"You mean they love having me do all of the work, giving a heartfelt speech, and meeting all of the foreign ministers. All while they drink too much bourbon on the Ministry's tab," she grumbled. They ducked into the secluded area and Hermione squeezed his hand tightly. "I'll complain more over lunch. Ready?"

He nodded and braced himself for the side along. After hurling through space, he found himself in a quiet alleyway made of cobblestone. Hermione glanced around anxiously, making sure they had not been seen. She grabbed his hand and began leading them towards the main road. They came to a large blue archway called Brixton Village.

"It's an indoor market filled with restaurants and cafes. I figured we could grab something and settle in **,"** she said hopefully.

"Brilliant," he nodded approvingly. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Sweet plantains," she grinned wide-eyed. He laughed and led her over to a Caribbean restaurant playing soft island beats. She scanned the menu quickly and pointed aggressively at what he could barely make out as her sweet plantains. He started salivating as he read the menu over her shoulder. From how wonderful she felt pressed so closely to him or the food, he couldn't be sure.

"This all sounds delicious," he groaned. "Will you think me a prat if I asked you to order? I'll be here all night trying to choose."

"I'm literally going to order everything off the menu," she warned. "Find a seat?" He nodded graciously and headed towards an empty cluster of tables. Grabbing his wand from his arm holster, Draco subtly casted heating and Muffliato charms. Soon enough, Hermione was on her way back, and he swore she was levitating the food trays. She literally ordered one of everything off the menu. When she met the heating charm she smiled gratefully at him as she set the tray down. "I had such a chill, thanks a million. I hope you like what I chose."

He smiled and helped make room for her to sit, as the smell of the jerk chicken, curry, and plantains wrapped around him. As she got comfortable, he took it upon himself to assemble their plates, dutifully putting the plantains on hers. When he looked up, he caught her staring at him. Smirking, he went for one of her plantains.

"Don't you dare!" She cried out dramatically. Unable to resist, he nicked one off her plate and ate it in one bite. She huffed playfully but managed to commandeer the rest of the pile for herself. The food was absolutely delicious and they ate in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances across the table. Draco could barely breathe after he finished and was quite impressed they had managed to clear both trays of food.

She smiled contently at him, leaning back in her chair with heavy eyes. "I ran ten kilometers today and was so hungry. I swear I usually do not eat this much food," she apologized halfheartedly. Assessing his plate, she said, "you did a fine job I see."

"I was equally as hungry seeing as I ran this morning as well," he smirked confidently. "We will have to go for a run sometime."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep up," she said haughtily.

He rolled his eyes and stretched out, enjoying the way her eyes roamed over him approvingly. "My legs are a lot longer than yours, Granger. You will be the one left in the dust."

"We'll have to test that theory," she quipped. "How did you like the food?"

"What food?" he teased. She giggled and he swore it was one of the loveliest things he ever heard. It never got old. "It was perfect. Excellent choice."

"Good. Shall we get to the boring part?"

"If we must," he sighed. He reached into his jacket and pulled the packet of notes out and slid it over to her. She murmured a thanks and set to skimming his outline. He enjoyed simply watching her as she reviewed his work. Naturally, his thoughts imagined this meeting taking place elsewhere; her reviewing his work sprawled out on his bed, her bare breasts pressed into the mattress as she lay on her front.

"This is great, Draco," she commended, drawing him from his filthy mind. "I can't think of a better place to start. The committee will be very pleased. I will have my assistant work with human resources to begin staffing the lab so we can train them as soon as possible. I will ask Mary to help me order supplies."

"Have you been to Hogwarts yet?" he asked carefully. Every time he visited, Draco felt a sense of both nostalgia and dread. So many things had happened there, good and bad.

Hermione shook her head, "I figured we both can go see McGonagall. I want to make sure the students are comfortable and know where they are going for transformations and treatment."

"That's probably wise, especially for the first years. Merlin knows they get into trouble," he said looking at her purposefully.

"It's not my bloody fault a troll was in the loo!" She exclaimed.

Draco nodded and patted her hand empathetically. "You were nothing but trouble, Granger. It's amazing you didn't get expelled." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I think as long as we are patient, the results will come," he stated. "I do hope we have everyone's support."

"There will always be someone who is dissatisfied. It took a long time for me to accept," she mused with a gleam in her eye. "But, with a clear purpose and zero fucks given for people's opinions, we are invincible."

Draco shook his head and gathered his paperwork. "I admire your spirit."

"I admire your arse," she winked. He froze, staring at her in complete shock. She burst out laughing, clutching her sides as he gaped for air. Draco cleared his throat and watched as her warm eyes full of mirth scanned him, as if to peel the layers of clothes off his body.

"Is that so, Granger?" Two could play this game.

"Mmhmm," she stared back bravely.

"You're very lucky I am a gentleman, Hermione" he drawled, accentuating her first name. "Although we both know tempting a sleeping dragon is ill-advised."

She had the decency to blush although the fire with which she looked at him only intensified. "What if I prefer the dragon to the gentleman?"

"Then that will be your choice. But be prepared for the consequences…"

"I think I'll take my chances," she murmured. Her hands met his across the table and pulled him forward, bringing him into a kiss that sent goosebumps across his skin. She bit his lip teasingly before pulling away slightly. A woman hadn't looked at him _that_ way in a very, very long time. Unable to resist, he pulled her back into him once more and stole a quick kiss.

"I can spend all day snogging you or we can check out some of these shops? Maybe find a nice bookstore," he mumbled against her lips.

"Both sound enticing," she chuckled before sitting back. "Maybe shopping then snogging?"

Draco eyed her appreciatively and nodded. "Whatever the lady likes."

Hermione smiled and grabbed the trays, walking them to the rubbage bins before tucking herself into his side. "Shopping then snogging," she said determinedly leading him away.

They spent the rest of the afternoon stopping into a few of the shops, chatting idly as they walked the streets. Hermione was knowledgeable about _everything_. It was so refreshing for him, to finally be able to converse with someone on his level.

"How do you do it?" He asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She looked up questioningly. "Everything. How can you compartmentalize all this information from two worlds. I already feel like my mind is going to explode and I know so much less," he sighed.

"I have no idea," she laughed. "Writing things down, wine, and hot baths."

"Oh?" he hummed, imagining her lying in a deep tub. He wondered how her skin felt from a good soak.

"It's my own way of meditating. My best work is done in the tub with a nice glass of merlot," she confessed. Draco laughed and kissed her forehead. Snuggling closer, she said "Do you want to come back to my flat? Taste some of this infamous wit-sharpening wine?"

She was staring at him through heavy lids and suddenly he felt the mood shift between them. He wasn't really sure what she was asking or if he could behave himself while alone with her. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Hermione?" he asked seriously.

"Do I ever say something I don't mean, Draco," she replied evenly. He shook his head and brought her close.

"Lead the way," he said quietly into her ear. With a small nod, she turned and disapparated them away.

* * *

 **Wow! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my last update. Up to 50 favorites, 200 follows, and 40 reviews! It is really inspiring to receive such feedback. Many of us who are writing work full time jobs, have full time families, or go to school full time.**

 **Our stories aren't perfect (if they were, we would be published authors!) and we really enjoy exploring and creating within the Harry Potter Universe. So thank you!**

 **I like this chapter for a number of reasons: the science, the tension! Can't wait for you all to read what's next.**

 **xo**

 **MistAccio613**


	10. Chapter 10

They landed quietly outside her home and Hermione swore her heart was beating so loudly the entire neighborhood would wake. The tall blonde clutching her waist did nothing to ameliorate her increased blood pressure or heated desire. She felt unsteady on her feet and grasped his coat for support. He chuckled, a low delicious rumble that reverberated in his chest, and Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to focus. She pulled away from him and began the tedious wand work on her wards. With each wave she felt the layers of the protection behind the Fidelius charm give. Her door finally unlocked and she opened it, gesturing him to follow inside. He smiled and shrugged his jacket off, watching as she hung it up properly in the foyer.

Hermione walked back to the door and placed her palm above the lock. She turned it to the right and a purple light glowed and illuminated the hallway. After a moment, it turned to a soft green and hovered around the doorknob.

When she turned to Draco, he motioned to the door with a single brow raised. "Are you keeping me hostage, Minister?"

She placed her hands haughtily on her hips and eyed him. "Only if you want to be, Unspeakable."

He smirked and folded his arms, straightening to his full height. "You're playing with fire young lady," he teased. Looking over her shoulder he asked, "Is that one of Potter's contraptions?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "It alerts the security detail that I am home but that I also have company and request privacy. If I turned it upwards, it means I've ordered takeout and to let the poor muggle bring me my meal without an Auror search."

"Merlin, they're everywhere," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Well if it is any consolation, they are sworn to privacy by wand oath," she smiled sheepishly. She took a step forward and placed her hands onto his broad shoulders. They were magnificent. "Do you remember what happened to that girl Marietta Edgecomb in fifth year?"

He paused for a moment and eyed her warily. She watched as he finally pieced it together and gasped. "No," he whispered, incredulous.

"Oh yes," she laughed. "Don't look so surprised. I can be the vengeful sort when necessary."

"Bloody hell, witch," he nodded approvingly.

"I take loyalty very seriously. So naturally Harry and I debated security measures for weeks. I refused to have some Auror privy to perfect blackmail material. Merlin knows the Daily Prophet is dying for a good story these days. So, Harry and I compromised after a long negotiation. I got a security detail; they got a wand oath with Unspeakable contracts. So far it has worked out."

"So it would seem," he mused. "Were they out with us today?"

"Nope," she grinned. "Apparently, Harry said when I am with you I don't need security. That you are sufficient."

He looked down at her and brushed his fingers softly across her temple, making his way down to her braided ponytail and giving it a tug, just enough to smart. "Remind me to never cross you. And to thank Potter."

She laughed and ducked out of his grasp. "I'm sure you'll cross me plenty, Malfoy. Especially given our track record. Now, I do believe I owe you a glass of wine. Kitchen is this way," she said leading him.

Hermione was extremely grateful she had the foresight to clean up before leaving this afternoon. Not that she had planned on bringing him back here. Well, maybe a tiny part of her wondered if he would. She promised herself no fucking, but a little snogging was totally acceptable. And maybe to see him shirtless. And maybe to touch him.

She headed over to her wine cellar and heard the stool scrape against the floor. He watched her grab two wine glasses from the kitchen cabinet, his grey eyes hardly blinking as he stared. She was so focused on selecting the perfect bottle, she almost missed the faded dark mark peeking out from his sleeve. She had almost forgotten about it. He followed her eyes and went to adjust his sweater before she shook her head stopping him.

"Don't," she said, softly putting the glasses down between them. She waved her hand and uncorked the fresh bottle of merlot, ignoring the way he gazed at her. When she poured them each a glass, she rolled up her sweater revealing _her_ commemorative scar. His face softened and his left hand reached across the table to hers, turning it towards him.

"You are so beautiful," he said quietly, his words heavy.

She grabbed his forearm and ran her fingers across the faded mark. He sucked in a breath and she looked up sharply. "Does it hurt? I'm sorry I-"

"Quite the opposite Hermione," he breathed deeply. She rubbed it more firmly then, watching as his eyes briefly closed from her touch. A small blush tinted his cheeks.

When he looked up, she smiled and nudged his wine glass towards him. "To new beginnings," she toasted.

He raised his glass and tapped it to hers. "To new beginnings."

Hermione surveyed him as he sipped his wine, his hand now holding hers. He looked right at home, sitting with her like this. She could imagine them waking up on a Sunday, making breakfast together as Duke chased Crookshanks around the house. She could see them jogging in the park out front. They could spend days reading together or visiting their friends and family. Viktor never could settle in. He was always on the go, never home or away. He always wanted to maximize their time together and go out, but for fucks sake it was exhausting. Draco seemed to be equally as content with day trips as he was hanging in on a Saturday night. How could she have been so blind?

She realized then, in that moment, she was _so_ fucked. She had no patience. When she wanted something or someone she had to have it. But she couldn't rush this. He was forward, sure. And just as impatient. But she had to pace herself. She must've gotten lost in her thoughts because he gently squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned quietly.

"Honestly? You," she returned bluntly, taking a big gulp of wine. God she had no filter.

"Uh oh," he teased, although his eyes failed to hide his worry.

"Forgive me for being so forward Draco," she said unapologetically. "I'm wondering how I am going to make this work."

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Well there's a bit of an internal struggle you see. My mind is telling me to take it slow, so as to not scare you off. My body is telling me to drag you into my bed. And my heart is worried I will get hurt and die an old cat lady."

He sat as still as stone. She wondered if maybe she could've been more tactful. Ah bollocks. "Are things happening too fast for you Hermione?"

"No!" she almost shouted. Frustrated, she put her head in her hands. "I'm so bad at this. I don't know how to date. I don't know how I'm supposed to time these things. I hate not knowing."

She heard the stool move and felt him walk over to her side. A big warm hand touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. His grey eyes were serious although a small smile played at his lips. "Do you like me?"

"Obviously," she said rolling her own eyes.

"And do you think I'm… handsome," he asked winking.

"I thought that was more obvious," she said with narrowed eyes. He smirked and she was reminded of how arrogant he could be. "Let's watch that ego Malfoy."

He practically giggled and reached over to plant a quick kiss on her lips. "Well it's a good thing I like you, probably too much, and think you are a absolutely gorgeous. I, however, am not perfect. I get in my moods. I can be an arrogant bastard and sometimes let my _ego_ weigh me down," he emphasized. "But I take loyalty seriously too, Hermione. If you want to do this," he said gesturing between them, "then I'm in. You will not be a cat lady. I promise."

She sighed deeply and watched him watch her. "And the whole timing of things?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her bum boldly. She couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped her. "I want you _so_ very badly. It has been a full-time job keeping my hands off you," he confessed squeezing her again. She gasped as he bent slightly to bring his lips to her neck where he pressed softly.

"What's stopping you Draco," she breathed, running her hands through his soft blonde hair. He chuckled against her skin and she felt herself get wet. He nipped at her pulse, tormenting her.

Slowly, he moved one hand from her bottom and traced the outline of her body, grazing the side of her breast before running up her neck to her jaw. "I want to savor you," he groaned. "Is it selfish of me? If it is, I don't really care."

"But-" she started but he silenced her with his lips.

"When I have you Hermione," he said softly. She looked up and saw he had the most…predatory look on his face. "And I will. You will be all mine. I will take you like no one _ever_ has."

She flushed at his promise and pressed herself to him. "Until then?"

He answered by kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping in to meet hers. Suddenly she was being hoisted up by two strong arms and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He carried her out of the kitchen and tossed her onto the sofa, laughing as she bounced slightly off the cushions. Surveying her, he withdrew his wand and lengthened the furniture before crawling on top of her. Her hips met his and they both groaned at the contact. "I do believe this is part of the whole getting to know someone process. Do you agree?"

"Oh definitely," she gasped fisting his shirt. "Tell me if it's too much." He snorted and resumed his attack on her lips. Hermione floated as he kissed her so thoroughly. Suddenly, she felt her magic surge from her core and reach out tentatively to him. His eyes flew open and he gasped as he recognized where the energy was coming from.

"You need to see Elena," he mumbled against her lips. "This week."

"I know," she breathed as his hands roamed over her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him again and groaned as his erection met her center. Hermione felt her magic roll off her again, this time with more power and he stilled. When his eyes met hers, they were dilated and the most vibrant grey she had ever seen. "Draco, your eyes..."

"Are as bright as yours right now?" He said smugly. He shifted onto his side between her and the back of the couch, his other hand flat against her stomach. "It seems we are equally as affected by whatever this...energy is. How do you feel?"

Hermione blushed and laid her hand on top of his, enjoying the way they looked entwined. "Honestly? I feel extremely turned on, but also relieved that some of this...energy has been released. How do you feel?"

"I feel slightly buzzed," he snickered. Hermione huffed and he brought her hand to his lips, brushing her knuckles softly.

"It feels almost like accidental magic," she said offhandedly. "But I'm aware of it. I can feel it course out of my body to you."

Draco let out a big breath and grabbed his wand. He summoned a pen and paper and levitated them above. When she gave him a questioning look, he rolled his eyes and said "Hermione's Magical Dilemma." The pen wrote out the words onto the paper, underlining the title in one harsh stroke. "Duration?"

"Six months, maybe longer?" She estimated, eyeing the annotating pen.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Cause?"

"Unknown, although it seems to be amplified around you," she blushed.

"So it would seem," he drawled. He then sighed and looked over her, his lips set in a tight line. "Anyone else in the last six months?"

It was her turn to snort, rather unladylike, at his loaded question. "Viktor, and no, there was no magical output."

Draco chuckled, although she could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She watched as the next note read _Krum cut from the team._ Hermione laughed and slapped his chest. "And you?" He shook his head no and wrote _Malfoy_ _heir suffers major dry spell._ "Aww," she cooed, shifting her full weight to rest on his strong chest.

"Watch it," he grumbled against her lips. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything other than our eyes looking rather colorful," she huffed. "I do feel like it is becoming more reactive. I almost cursed someone in court last week. And even after our little Monday session, I felt okay at best."

"I'm afraid I haven't read up on unruly magical cores," he drawled, twisting a rogue curl lazily. "I think we need to do some research, but have Elena rule out anything. We need our Minister in tip-top shape."

"Alright, alright," she agreed and stretched up to kiss him. He moved her to lie completely on top of him, their tangled legs stretched out on the enlarged sofa. Hermione couldn't help but rub herself against him, he was intoxicating. She loved the way her breasts pressed against his strong chest. She was just getting lost in the delicious strokes his tongue made with hers when she heard her fireplace roar to life.

They had no time to disentangle as Harry Potter waltzed right into her living room. He took one look at them and barked out laughing, enjoying their obvious embarrassment at getting caught.

"Now I owe Luna five galleons. You couldn't hold out, could you Hermione," he groaned in fake disappointment. He then smiled and said, "It's about bloody time. Well done Malfoy."

Draco grinned and kissed her sweetly before helping her sit-up. "You never just floo in Harry," she said carefully. "Is everyone OK?"

"Brilliant actually," he sighed agitatedly. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Ginny sends her best. You weren't picking up your mobile so I had to floo in, sorry to interrupt." Hermione waved him off and he took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, I need both of you to come with me. There's been an attempted break in at Mysteries and your office, Mia."

"What!" She shouted, leaping off Draco. "Who the bloody fuck would try to break into my office _and_ Mysteries. Some bollocks on them." She ran into her bedroom without a backwards glance and headed straight to her closet for her favorite purple robes. Hastily, she threw them on and fixed her hair up with a quick wand wave. When she came back, Draco was standing next to Harry looking equally as pissed. He had put on his Unspeakable robes and tapped his foot impatiently. Hermione stopped mid pace. "Harry! You're not supposed to be working…"

He smiled sheepishly and grabbed some floo powder. "I told them if anything happens affecting my family that they were to notify me immediately. It was rather fortuitous that you were both in the same spot."

He threw in some floo powder and called out "Ministry of Magic Atrium" before disappearing into the green flames. Hermione turned to Draco and kissed the corner of his mouth. He relaxed, marginally, and returned a sweet brief kiss.

"I'm sorry our night was cut short."

"Don't be sorry," he said although his jaw was clenched. "Gives me a reason to ask for a third date."

She smiled as he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Hermione quickly followed behind. When she arrived, the atrium was bustling with movement as both Unspeakables and Aurors were assessing her office or heading down to Mysteries.

"Minister," a rough Irish voice said to her left. A large ginger wizard, unrelated to the Weasley clan, greeted her.

"Hello Locke," she greeted exasperatedly, a minor headache starting to form already. "Where did Auror Potter runoff to?"

"Your office, Madame," he motioned. "I'm your detail tonight."

"Sorry to take you from your family," she apologized.

"Never a problem," he replied evenly. They walked over to her office where it looked like a homicide scene from her favorite crime show. Harry was directing people but paused when he noticed her.

"Your wards are terrific," he beamed. "Curse-breakers can't even figure out what the hell you did. They're trying to have Bill come down, but he's off call."

"Leave him home, I'm sure we can figure out what exactly happened here. Any leads?" she asked anxiously.

"Not here. It definitely was an inside job, and someone had enough sense to wipe the spellprint off your office. No other residue was found here, but the ward went off alerting Holmes, who was on call. They went through Mysteries first, which as you'll see, is in a lot more disarray."

Hermione nodded and searched the crowd for her favorite blonde. Sensing her anxiety, Harry grabbed her by the elbow and pulled over to the side. "I sent him down to Mysteries. They broke into his office."

Hermione groaned although she kept her face passive. "What the fuck Harry?"

He threw his hands up defensively, "I don't know! But something tells me this has to do with TONKS. I'm sure your other business is still a secret. Hell, it's news to me."

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "I knew we'd face some opposition. Nothing like this though."

"I know, I know. I've already set up the Internal Affairs team. They've gone through Veritaserum and are under code. They'll be at your office first thing on Monday. Let's go see what they've found downstairs."

Hermione nodded and followed Harry into the lift, Locke closely behind her. It lurched forward and the trio stood in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they finally reached Mysteries, they were met with chaos as Unspeakables ran every which way throughout the offices. Some were holding odd devices that even escaped her. She had honestly not visited in quite some time, partially because Unspeakable Crawford and her were often at odds over the ongoing projects. She was too much of a scholar _not_ to pick his brain, something he had little patience for.

"Minister Granger, Auror Potter," a smooth voice called out to their left. Although Crawford was considerably quiet compared to the other Ministry officials, he had a way with words. Hermione was half petrified when she first met him, largely because she had heard of his expansive knowledge.

"Good to see you Unspeakable Crawford," she addressed politely. She knew Harry was internally rolling his eyes at her admission. "It appears we have yet another mystery to solve."

Harry chuckled at her pun; however, Crawford seemed nonplussed about her humor given the atmosphere. Guess that glass of wine kicked in after all.

"Yes, it appears someone was very interested in Unspeakable 25's office, Minister. I'm not so sure I understand what it is they seek."

Hermione watched him carefully as Harry began pointing out things around the office space. She nodded to him and slowly made her way over to Draco, greeting some of the less frantic Unspeakables who were graced with social skills. When she came to his office, she motioned for Locke to stand outside. She found Draco standing off in the corner as a team of Aurors exchanged notes about the evidence. The few books that had been thrown around his office were slowly being repaired and shelved.

"Are you OK?" she asked quietly.

He nodded although he did not reply. He watched as the Aurors began clearing out, each sending him a nod as they exited. "If there is one thing to be thankful for, it is blood wards. Only useful thing Lucius ever taught me," he said humorlessly.

"Oh?" she breathed, looking around. He hadn't even gotten to decorate. He had a model of DNA off to the side, just like Mary's, and an old Slytherin banner hanging from the ceiling.

"All of my files are kept in here," he said pointing to an internal safe located in his desk. "I enacted an old blood ward each Malfoy heir is taught on the safe. So the thief was unable to take anything of value."

"Thank Merlin," she sighed feeling slightly better.

"I also make a habit of working overnight at home, and took most of my files to our date this afternoon," he said smiling slightly. "I'm not sure why they targeted us, and that is probably most frustrating."

She nodded and tried to think of who the bloody hell would want to start more trouble. "I'm sure someone is unhappy about TONKS and wants to cause us grief. Best be on our guard though. Harry is deploying an IA team on Monday."

"Great," he huffed arrogantly. "I don't have to tell them anything right?"

"No," she smiled. "You've been accounted for over the last forty eight hours. Just keep your eyes and ears open."

"Constant vigilance," he quipped. He peered over her shoulder before stepping closer. "I'm sorry tonight ended so abruptly. When can I take you out next?"

She smiled and was tempted to wrap herself around him. "Well, I am supposed to actually see Elena this week for dinner along with Mattius. How about you come over to my place first and then we can meet up with them?"

He smirked and leaned against his desk casually. "So you're saying I'll have to share you? I don't know Granger."

"I promise I will make it worth your while," she sang.

He pretended to think about it before grinning broadly. "Works for me. Let me know which evening you ladies decide."

"Of course," she replied airily.

"Minister?" Harry said, the word still foreign on his tongue. Draco laughed out loud, causing Locke to peek his head into the room.

Harry waved him off and joined the pair. "The two of you are just so… never mind. Malfoy, well placed wards. Thank Merlin you're both so paranoid."

"Have you found anything?" she asked Harry.

"No, but apparently the curse breakers think whoever attempted the break in is still a young ministry employee. They did leave some poorly concealed spellprints around your office Malfoy. It puts the break in around dinnertime today. Pretty ballsy if you ask me."

"It seems rather rash," she commented. "Maybe something happened that initiated their plan? I can't think of anything occurring other than confirming Elena as Medical Director on this project. She's been in the hospital all weekend attending though."

Harry nodded and began pacing around the room. "Maybe speak with her and see if she knows anything?"

"Of course," she said. "First thing Monday."

"Good," Draco interjected, giving her a look. Harry was too busy taking in his bookcase to notice.

"I think that is all we can do right now. Are you two coming to lunch tomorrow? Ginny still thinks everyone will still come by."

"I have a ton of paperwork," Hermione said sadly.

Draco eyed her before turning to Harry somewhat guiltily. "I have a ton of work too. This one," he said pointing to Hermione, "is working me like a hippogriff."

"I'm sure she is, Malfoy," Harry replied smugly. Hermione punched him in the arm, causing him to grimace.

"Watch it," she warned. Best not to go announcing these things. "Tell Ginny next weekend is best."

"Mmhmm," Harry said winking. "I say it's time for all of us to head home, yes?"

Hermione nodded gratefully and lead the men out of the office. They all trudged up to the atrium, with Locke following respectfully behind.

She turned to him kindly and said, "I'll be home in five, thank you." He nodded and shook Harry's hand, which passed him a blue stone. Locke activated the portkey and vanished to the park outside her house.

Harry gave her a knowing smile and bid them both goodnights. She turned to Draco and smiled, although not as brightly as she really wanted to. They weren't totally alone after all. He waved his wand and cast the Muffliato charm.

"You know, you are free to work in the Manor's library. Maybe there is a book that can help us in our investigation."

Hermione laughed and drew her purple robes closer to her body. "If I do stop by, we are to _work_ ," she stressed. "No funny business."

Malfoy took the tiniest of steps forward, just bordering indecent. "Fine, all work and no _play_."

Bloody hell. He winked and turned to the floo, shouting "Malfoy Manor" into the green flames.

She sincerely hoped they'd be able to get work done. Glancing over her shoulder, she met the curious gaze of Unspeakable Crawford. She wondered what he took from their interaction. Feeling her magic begin to build again, she stepped into the floo and headed home.

Collapsing into bed was one of the most glorious things she ever felt. A bed with fresh linens tucked perfectly around the plush mattress felt about as good as scoring all outstandings on her NEWTS and falling in love for the first time. It was also the perfect remedy to having your office almost broken into right after spending the day snogging your…Draco Malfoy all day long. She wondered if he would like her bed equally as much as she did. A smug part of her told her that yes, he would, very much. She drifted off thinking of how bright his grey eyes had been before succumbing to much deserved sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! It means so much. Looking forward to your thoughts!**

 **xo**

 **MistAccio613**


	11. Chapter 11

A hot breath danced across his neck, slowly pulling Draco from the sweet depths of slumber. He felt extremely disoriented when he felt a warm body pressed into his side. He knew he had come back to the manor after the Ministry, but who in the world was besides him? He might've had a glass of bourbon or two upon returning as his mind attempted to piece together the events that happened. He also needed a distraction from the invasion that was Hermione Granger.

Their day had gone better than he anticipated. He didn't want to push her but Merlin she was becoming irresistible. When they snogged on the couch, Draco thought he'd fucking lose it. But he was a gentleman. And Potter managed to interrupt at a most opportunistic time.

A large wet tongue brushed against his cheek, and when Draco opened an eye, two brown orbs stared back at him. Duke. The puppy, now proud to have woken him, threw himself on top in excitement.

"Bloody hell," he groaned loudly. It was true; they hadn't had a proper day bonding. Draco felt slightly guilty as he realized how neglectful he had been. Gathering whatever energy he could muster, he sat up and greeted his four legged companion enthusiastically. His fur was thickening, signaling the ever-nearing winter. Duke threw himself down to his side, enjoying the attention and free belly rub.

"You are such a lush," Draco cooed, though his voice was gruff from sleep. "Shelley?"

The house elf appeared and smiled as she saw the two of them lying around. "Good afternoon Master Draco," she grinned. "Did Master have a good yesterday?"

"I did," he replied evenly. She smiled, too similarly to his mother, and gathered some of his laundry in the nearby hamper. "Did you enjoy your day?"

She nodded but waved him off. "Did Minister _Hermione_ have a good yesterday?"

"Are you trying to gossip, Shelley?" he gasped dramatically.

"Of course not sir," she laughed. Draco rolled his eyes as she picked up.

"She might stop by later today," he mumbled quickly. Shelley's ears shot towards the sky and she stomped over to the bed.

"Little Master must not be in the bed then!" she exclaimed, rushing Duke out. "What if Minister Hermione comes in!" Draco felt his face heat and promptly dropped it into his hands.

Duke whined at being moved but one look from Shelley sent him out of the bedroom. Draco rose out of bed and Shelley began grabbing all of his linens. "Shelley?"

"I must clean! I must prep! What does she like to eat?"

"Uhhh," he stuttered ungracefully.

"A little bit of everything," she whispered frantically to herself. She began herding him towards the shower. "It's already noon sir! You must clean up! Go!"

Forgetting he was a grown adult and not a ten-year-old boy, Draco rushed into the bathroom to avoid her wrath. He showered quickly, focused on getting clean and not on his inappropriate thoughts before dressing for the day. As he passed through the kitchen he grabbed a sandwich Shelley left out for him. Bless her.

The library was the size of Hogwarts', although the collection was a bit more questionable. He was forbidden to study here as a young boy until Voldemort had returned, where he was expected to play librarian for the psychopath. That gave him the opportunity to inadvertently explore both topics that interested the Dark Lord while learning to navigate some of the more questionable reads.

Draco pulled the heavy ornate doors open and was immediately engulfed in the delicious smell of books. Even he could appreciate the intoxicating aroma of leather bound knowledge. Large glass windows lined the opposite wall, allowing the natural light to bathe the scattered chaises throughout. Once his father was kissed, Draco led Potter and a team of Aurors through to clean out any highly dangerous books. Those that bordered indecent were carted off to his very own Restricted Section.

He found his favorite desk and chair, one just hidden in the corner of the library and set up. He opened his suitcase, still grateful for his wards, and laid out his paperwork efficiently. Draco hadn't heard from her yet, though she never confirmed she'd actually visit. Not wanting to procrastinate, he began working on TONKS.

First, they needed to begin hiring the lab team. He figured Potions and Healer apprentices would be interested in learning more about the physiology and chemistry behind analyzing samples. They had received interest from only three Potions students because their Masters were muggleborns and half bloods who appreciated the hybrid research approach. St. Mungos sent requests from ten Healer apprentices, who were more agreeable and willing to train. There had even been mention of eventually incorporating their skill set after Mastery to patient care. Draco wondered if perhaps the Head Healer would be interested in setting up his own lab at the magical hospital. He was sure Elena could persuade him.

Once the lab was taken care of, they'd have to visit Hogwarts. He wanted a walk through of what the students would experience from start to finish, so the Board had no reason to shut the project down. Hermione had set up a research consent process, something muggles took very seriously, so that both magical and non-magical parents were well informed. When she explained her reasoning, he paled slightly at the thought of his children participating in anything without his knowledge.

They had agreed that the Memorial Ball was of course, a tribute to the fallen, but also an opportunity to press palms with international guests. Crawford had asked him to attend as Malfoy pureblood heir instead of Unspeakable 25 so he could mingle and perhaps acquire donations. Not something he was overtly pleased about, but being the new guy put him in a tough spot. Unspeakables were known to the public, but their work was never discussed. It would be tricky trying to secure funds on the unknown for sure.

He wondered what Hermione thought of that last bit. Each department was encouraged to raise funds, so long as it was done _ethically_. Per Crawford, their Unspeakable department had thrived in the last three years since Hermione seemed to always become personally invested. She always wanted to know what new information was discovered, her thirst for knowledge beneficial to the once struggling department. Many Ministers before her had focused on the Auror department, both due to back-to-back wars with dark wizards and personal preference. Now that Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, led the department, donations increased by fifty percent. The Ministry had been able to reallocate funds to the other departments, such as Mysteries and St. Mungos.

Draco wanted to ask her to be his date for the ball, but something told him she was unable to bring someone. He tried to think back to the past years, where he remembered seeing Krum but never together with her. They had always kept a respectful distance. Potter had mentioned last year she always went away with Elena and Mattius afterwards because of how stressed she was throughout the ball.

"What's got you so lost in thought?" a voice called out from his left. Smiling, he turned and laid eyes on the witch in question. She was biting her lip as she surveyed him, her brown eyes wild as they met his. Her hair was secured on top of her head, although it looked as it may spring from whatever poor contraption held it together. Even in leggings and a long wool sweater, she was a vision.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," he replied noncommittally. He waved her over and cleared some space on his desk for her to join. She dropped into the adjacent chair; her bag of Merlin knows what striking the floor forcefully. "What in the bloody hell is in there?" he asked jumping.

"Too much fucking work," she grumbled. She reached her arm into the extended bag and pulled out a booklet that appeared to have a calendar, something similar to the one he saw in her office. He watched her amusedly as she pulled out a stack of books a meter high and a pile of muggle pens. After methodically setting up her workstation, she turned to him and smiled brightly. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hello to you too," he chuckled and reached over to press a soft kiss to her lips. She sighed and pulled him close, a bit aggressively although he hardly minded, and drove her tongue into his mouth. He had no idea how she always tasted so damn good, today like honey and cinnamon. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently, turning her closer to him. Draco felt the familiar thrum of magical energy rush through him as her breasts pressed against his chest. He had to focus on not tossing her onto the bloody desk. She pulled away, though her lips lingered over his for a moment, and he instantly missed her. "Still electric," he murmured. She nodded against his forehead before scooting away and drawing a deep breath.

"I need your help in figuring this out," she said. "I spoke to Elena last night and she sort of invited herself over to check us both out. She wants to ensure we are not cursed."

Draco nodded and withdrew the paper from last night outlining their problem. "What does she think?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "no idea without an exam, although she does find it curious that whatever this is has presented itself only in your presence."

"I agree," he replied. He eyed her and said, "Although I am slightly disappointed it is not my excellent snogging skills that have caused such magical energies to erupt from you."

Hermione blushed bright red and swatted his arm. He laughed and tried to land another kiss, which she dodged expertly. "Malfoy…"

"Yes sweetheart?" he said innocently. She sighed and gripped her pen tightly.

"What if we are bound somehow?" she asked quietly. He stilled and digested her words. A magical binding of some sort never really crossed his mind. He knew he wasn't a veela, as that gene activated once a witch or wizard reached seventeen. Neither of them were werewolves, so no mates. They had both been with other people in the years since and had never experienced adverse reactions. He voiced these thoughts and she nodded, scribbling it down on their growing list. "I wasn't sure if you were half veela," she said blushing again.

"Really!" he teased. She groaned and threw her head in her hands. "If I was a Veela, Granger, I would've marked you on my first day as an Unspeakable. It would have been my first and last day of employment, I'm sure."

That got her attention. She peered at him through her folded arms and rolled her eyes. "So confident," she mocked.

"Always," he replied smoothly. "So we've ruled out being magical creatures, yes?"

She nodded and tapped the pen against the tabletop. "I wonder if the Unspeakable bind altered this other...thing. I know I performed the spell perfectly, so maybe it is reacting with whatever else this is?"

"That's a much better theory than Veela," he smiled. "I do believe I have a book on magical cores somewhere in here. How about you get started on your work while I search? Also, what time is Elena stopping by? I need to tell Shelley there will be more guests."

"Shelley is lovely," Hermione said happily. "She did, however, try to feed me three separate times on our walk over here."

"She can't help herself," he smirked. "She thinks you are equally as _lovely_."

"Hmmm," she said eyeing him warily. "Elena should be over in two hours. I can get plenty done in that time." He nodded and started walking away before she grabbed his arm.

"Yes?" He didn't get another word out because she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a heavy kiss. He cupped her jaw and ran a hand purposefully down her neck before releasing. She looked as she did coming in from her run at the Potters: breathless, flushed, and beautiful. "Happy working," he sang and headed towards the far right of the library.

The wandless magic section was where he spent many days sitting in after the war. Having lost his wand to Potter made him feel more vulnerable than he cared to admit. His first year post Hogwarts was spent living in this part of the library, as he attempted to heal and sort his fucked up mind. He had been horrified of what he had taken part in and hid like a coward. Though that was not a time he was proud of, he had studied wandless magic almost to an obsession, and became a Master. Once his wand hand was freed, the other subjects became fairly easy and he began attempting more complex spells. It had helped him greatly when brewing Potions. Hermione had also mastered this skill, something he was extremely attracted to.

He began his hunt for books on Core Magic. The magical core was a heavily studied subject, largely because it was believed to be the wizard's soul. The core was the magical battery that generated energy to perform spells and interact with their world. Those who did dabble in genetics believed that core magic was hereditary, as many families had similar affinities for certain subjects. The Potters were known to dominate defense and transfiguration. The Blacks were known for dark magic. The Malfoys had predominantly focused on Potions and dark artifacts, mostly because it provided the most financial and political support. Muggleborns were curious because their genetic inheritance of magic was not well known.

He found the book entitled _Core Magic: How to Find Your True Self by Henrik Landstrom_ and sat down in the aisle. Shifting to a comfortable spot, he propped the book on his bent knees and began flipping for the chapter dedicated to the stabilization of one's core.

 _Chapter 3: Core Stabilization_

 _A wizard's core magic is his most prized possession, if he knows how to seek and manipulate it. It is both present and evasive, and remains dynamic with time. It is, however, fragile in that it is susceptible to become destabilized. We see manifestations of core magic in young wizards when they produce bouts of accidental magic, often during times of stress of trauma. Many adult wizards prop their young children on brooms to inspire accidental magic, although this is strictly forbidden by the Ministry of Magic. During accidental magic, the core magic is not fully developed and has not been appropriately channeled through proper training or schooling. We see, on the rare occasion, that the core magic when not properly channeled and suppressed by the wizard can mutate and develop an Obscurus (please reference Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Scamander). This is catastrophic and irreversible for both the affected and their surroundings. It is also worthy to note that many magical creatures (veelas, werewolves, vampires etc.) can often train their core magic more easily as they are affected by their respective afflictions. A small gift from a curse._

 _Core magic can be changed through magical bonds. In unbreakable vows, the core magic of each wizard is connected through some energy link unknown at this time of publication. When a vow is broken, the link rips the core magic from the offending party, causing immediate death. When a vow is fulfilled, the core magics essentially retire the link thus releasing the bond. There is also a hypothesis that life debts are automated unbreakable vows that, when violated, rip the core magic from the offender. More research is of course needed on this theory._

 _When a magical being falls in love, it is believed their core magic is compatible to that of the other. They are so compatible, it is theorized the cores recognize the other before either party is cognizant of the attraction. This can manifest when one attempts to cast a Patronus, and is greeted with a new guardian that is often symbolic of their beloved. A core magic that belongs to one suffering the misfortune of unrequited love deteriorates and causes the wizard to miscast. When a man and women are bound through marriage, regardless of intention, their core magic unites. This is why divorce is extremely difficult, unless one of the individuals has been severely violated emotionally, physically, or sexually by the other. Only this trauma has been known to break the core magic binding, creating an easy reversal of the marital union._

 _Core magic can be tapped by a wizard caught in dire situations. Also known as Battle Magic, a wizard may manifest increased strength and casting capabilities when drawing from the core. Although this produces acute magical output, the core can drain to devastating levels, causing the wizard to become weakened for long periods of time. Conversely, core magic may build over time and cause a wizard to release magic through various mechanisms such as over casting. It has been rumored that overcharged core magic may manifest through Sex Magic, although that theory has not been researched thoroughly enough to warrant further comment._

Draco's eyes bulged out of his head. Sex magic bordered dark magic, and there was no way in hell Hermione would even want to journey down that road. He didn't think they were in love, especially after only two and a half dates. He liked her very much, but love? He also didn't feel any pull from his core magic towards hers, although he wasn't sure if he was as in touch with it as he probably should be. He often had trouble centering himself long enough to both produce sufficient Occlumency shields and tap his magical source. He sacrificed his core magic for shields against the Dark Lord, which thank Merlin, held. Hermione had mentioned she had felt fatigued after the battle, probably after tapping into her core magic unknowingly. She had spent much time in the infirmary recovering. Jotting down some notes, he flipped the next page and continued to read on.

 _Core magic may become destabilized when a contract is made against a magical bond, without the individual's knowledge. Pureblood families have been known to make various contracts both for business and betrothals, regardless of preexisting magical bonds. When one individual meets Death, regardless of the means in which they pass on, a contract may be broken. If left unfulfilled, the contract may destabilize the two individuals it pertains too. If another wizard is maintaining this contract immorally, their core magic may contribute to the destabilization of the two bound cores. This was seen in a rare case study regarding Elsa Gomes of Porto, Portugal of 1890 who was betrothed to one William Nottingham of Essex by her father Ricardo Gomes. Mrs. Marie Nottingham, mother to Wilhelm, did not approve of the betrothal for her son and subsequently used a combination of core and dark magic (unknown) to break the betrothal without her husband's approval. Both Elsa and Wilhelm experienced severe magical flares and subsequently died from a core magic eruption (see Chapter 12 for more)._

Well that didn't sound bloody good. Fuck, he thought. He couldn't imagine any way he and Hermione would be bound. They were certainly not betrothed. His mother would have divulged that to him; she was not one to lie. Yes, they were bound for work. But she had many people bound to her and the overall Ministry in some form, strictly for work purposes. Was there another bond they did not know of? He did save them from Bellatrix by lying, but then she saved him during the Battle. They had no remaining life debts between them. He was no longer bound to the Dark Lord, but that was years ago and should not affect his relationship to her.

"Find anything Draco?" a quiet voice interrupted. She was standing over him, her now escaped curls giving her a halo of sorts. Her hands were covered in ink and her wand hung limply to her side.

He patted the floor next to her and she slid down against the bookshelves, her knees brushing his. She took the notes from him and scanned quickly, her finger tracing over his words in one quick sweep. He continued to flip through the book in hope of any additional information while she caught up.

"Fuck," she whispered.

"So it would seem," he replied wryly. "It has to be bond of some sort. As you can see I've ruled out the obvious ones. I'm not sure who would contract this bond though. That's bloody dangerous for everyone."

"Sex magic," she sighed shaking her head. "I'm a bit rusty on that business-"

"You know about sex magic?" he blurted out. She looked at him evenly, as if to say _really._

"It can be extremely restorative," she lectured. "And I went through a curious phase."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking about her and sex magic was starting to do things to him. "That is a conversation for another day, Granger."

"Hmm," she sighed. "I think Elena can confirm if there is a bond between us. She won't be able to categorize it, but it will confirm our suspicion. If it isn't then it has to be solely me causing problem. I'm not sure which I prefer."

"I know," he replied kindly. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I think regardless, we need to start working on stabilizing our core magic. Maybe try the methods outlined in this book first? If all else fails, we'll maybe consider your other advanced knowledge?"

She blushed but nodded gratefully. He rose from the floor and stuck out a hand to pull her up. She straightened out gracefully and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Nothing is ever peaceful for too long," she murmured.

"Of course not," he agreed. "If it were, we would be bored."

She snorted and grabbed the book from his hand, tucking the notes in between the index pages. "Elena should be here any minute."

"I heard my name," a haughty voice called out from across the room. "Jesus Granger, you have such a loud mouth."

They walked from the aisles and were greeted by the great Elena Nisimov. She rushed over to Hermione and enveloped her in hug that bordered inappropriate, and suddenly he felt as if he shouldn't be there. In his own bloody house. After much of the groping ceased, Elena rushed over and grabbed him in a tight hug, followed by an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Malfoy," she said cheekily. "It has been too long old friend."

"It sure has Lena," he replied. "Where is Mattius?"

"Still on business," she pouted. "But he sends his love to you both, and said he will definitely be at dinner this week."

"Fair enough."

"How are you _two_ doing," she teased. "Shacking up in the library eh?"

"Elena!" Hermione squealed and batted her friend. Draco rolled his eyes and summoned all of their belongings.

"What? You can feel the tension, Mia. It's suffocating," she sighed dramatically.

"Well that is partially why you're here, Lena. We have a bit of a problem," he said awkwardly.

"So I've been told," she said sobering. "Shelley was kind enough to bring me here but I have no idea where the fuck here is. I need either an examination table or a bed to run my diagnostics. An area where there is the least amount of magical interference."

Draco thought the guest rooms in his wing would probably be best. Away from essentially everything in the manor. "There are guest rooms in my wing we can use. Side along okay?"

"Sure," Hermione said quickly grabbing each of their hands. He turned hard and disapparated them to his corridor.

"Haven't been here in a while Malfoy!' Elena shouted.

"Haven't been here ever," Hermione grumbled. He held onto her hand and winked at her, trying to ease her tension.

"First time for everything."

"If you two are done making eyes?" Elena said laughing. She turned to the corridor with the spare bedrooms and picked the first on the right. Hermione and Draco watched silently as she transfigured the bedroom into a fully functional exam unit. Hermione squeeze his hand tighter and he couldn't be certain if it was her core lashing out or her nerves. When Elena finished setting up, she smiled brightly at the pair and tapped the exam table kindly. "You first Mia."

Hermione squared her shoulders and hopped up onto the table gracefully. Draco, unsure of where he should sit, grabbed a spare chair nearest the door.

"Comfy?" Elena asked in full doctor mode. When Hermione nodded she said whipped her wand out. "Excellent. This is going to take a few minutes. Just try to be still and relax. You may feel some tingling here and there, but no pain."

Hermione nodded and stared at Draco blankly. What he would give to know what she was thinking. He watched as Elena began casting spells over Hermione's body, her mouth moving silently. With each diagnostic cast, ruins floated from her body up into the air and onto a parchment at her side. He had no idea what they meant, but they looked impressive. He smiled encouragingly at Hermione and she returned a nervous one back. After ten minutes, the ruins disappeared and Elena took a deep breath. She rubbed her temples and adjusted her glasses before reviewing the results. Seeing her this focused reminded Draco of why she was considered one of the best Healers in their age.

"Alright darling," she said softly. "He's up. I need to run him to confirm my suspicion."

"Okay," Hermione said nervously. Elena helped her sit up and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. Draco helped her off of the table and took her place.

"Blood hell you're tall," Elena commented. She took her wand out and lengthened the table so he could rest comfortable. "Can't imagine how big your bed is. I'll have to ask Mia," she joke and Draco snorted. Hermione stared at them suspiciously. "Okay, here we go."

He felt the spells roam his body, although they were not uncomfortable. A few pins and needles, specifically in his back, but nothing he couldn't handle. He watched her green eyes concentrate on his form, her lips casting Merlin knows. The ruins appeared out of nowhere and transported onto the same page as Hermione's. Finally, she took a deep breath and ended her assessment. She patted his hand kindly and turned to the paper.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke. "Well, the good news is you aren't cursed. Hermione, Harry owes you more life debts than I have ever seen. Thank Merlin you two are friends."

Hermione snorted and said, "we figured that out one night at happy hour."

"He's lucky to have you," she said smiling carefully. "But we have a different issue. You two," she said pointing to he and Hermione, "are bound. And have been for a very long time from what I can tell. The problem is I cannot figure out how. It is not an unbreakable vow, a life debt, or a betrothal. It is something I haven't seen before and my ruins cannot ascertain."

"Oh," Hermione said weakly. "Do you think our core magic has been destabilized?"

Elena nodded and said, "definitely yours Mia. I think he being so bloody big has been preserving him somewhat. You have a smaller frame and are extremely powerful, less room for your core to work with. Something must have happened within the last year or two to initiate the process. These things are not perfect, timing is different for everyone. Whatever the event was, it started the destabilization process. You both are extremely physically and mentally active, so it has probably been kept at bay for some time now. Most of the wizarding race avoids cardio," she laughed. "I think there was an event that bound you, an event that caused this destabilization some time in the past, and then an event that has triggered your cores to begin flaring. I believe the flares are because the Unspeakable bond somehow stimulated this other bond, essentially waking it up. Many theories, but that seems to be the best I've got with what knowledge I know."

"That sounds brilliant Lena," he murmured. "We had just been reading up on core magic prior to your arrival." She nodded and watched them both cautiously.

"As a physician and healer, I'm afraid we have to have the sex talk," she joked. Hermione groaned and looked at him helplessly. "We are all adults! I'm not sure what this is or what will happen if you two have sex. The bond does not seem malicious, but still, take it slow. And document everything that happens! I want to do a case report on this."

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "Whatever you need." Elena jumped out of her seat and helped him off the table. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright," he whispered. She nodded but did not reply.

They watched as Elena transfigured everything back seamlessly. She turned to them and smirked, her green eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm going to head back home, I have a long day tomorrow. Call or owl me if anything changes, okay?" Hermione nodded and embraced her tightly. "It'll be okay Mia, we'll figure it out."

Elena moved to hug him. "Thank you," he said into her hair.

"Be good to her," she whispered back before pulling away. He nodded and watched as she headed from the wing to floo home.

Hermione was watching him with an odd look on her face. She looked fearful and determined all at once. Finally, she drew a deep breath and said, "I want the _full_ tour of the house."

* * *

 **I love this chapter, so much, that I am actually writing** _ **Core Magic: How to Find Your True Self by Henrik Landstrom** _**as a separate story! It will be a few chapters long and will expand on my theory of Core Magic. Keep an eye out for it in the next month or so.**

 **As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **MistAccio613**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione felt her nerves rattle through her body as Draco led her out of the spare bedroom and into the kitchen. She hid her surprise when she noticed the expensive muggle appliances. Was that a coffee maker she saw tucked in the corner? More wizarding homes were incorporating muggle technology, and it was refreshing to see this particular pureblood was no exception. Connected to the kitchen was a large living room that was filled with dark brown furniture, making the huge space warm and inviting.

"It's been a process, trying to learn how to use all of these," he gestured aimlessly. "Shelley has to step in often."

"Forget you were cooking?" she teased lightly.

"Something like that," he replied sheepishly. "I happen to be very adept at making tea. Can I make you a cup? Or would you prefer something a bit stronger?"

Mustering some courage, she grinned. "I'm pretty sure both would attenuate my nerves. Nevertheless, curiosity prevails. What does something stronger consist of?"

"I know Firewhiskey is your beverage of choice," he snickered, raising an elegant brow. "How about some of the Malfoy's finest bourbon? I think you'll enjoy it."

"I'll try anything once," she quipped. "But not too much! It's been ages since I've had some. My liver won't make it."

"Fair enough. Tell me what you think of my couches, I noticed you eyeing them up since you got here," he motioned to the living room.

She hummed noncommittally and took off towards the spacious living space. "Extra ice, bartender," she called over her shoulder.

"Of course," he muttered, adding additional cubes into the short glass. Hermione dropped onto the couch, groaning as she sunk into the soft leather cushions. She placed her wand to the side table and toed off her shoes before tucking her feet under her. Draco passed her a glass of bourbon and sat beside her. "To our bond," he said sarcastically, bumping his glass into hers.

"To our new bond," she murmured, watching their glasses meet across the couch. The liquid went down smoothly, and Hermione was grateful she had something to occupy her hands. She had no idea how in the hell they could be bound, it's not as though they had spent much time together in the last decade or so. And to think that perhaps someone had cast a contract against it was worrisome at best. She stole a glance over to Draco, who looked completely unaffected by the entire thing. She watched his chest rise and fall as he took slow powerful breaths. He looked as though he sat in the exact same place and contemplated the comings and going of life.

"Does it bother you?" he asked meeting her gaze. It took her a second to realize he had spoken, and when she refocused her eyes, she noticed he was rather amused.

"Does what bother me?" she asked distracted.

"Does sharing a bond with me bother you, Granger," he clarified. He was looking at her oddly, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"No," she said carefully. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not," he sighed. He took another sip of his bourbon and set it onto the posh coffee table. "Although I did not factor this into the whole courting process."

It was her turn to raise a brow. "Courting? That sounds too formal."

"We aren't children anymore, or idiotic twenty year olds," he said rolling his eyes. "Is courting unacceptable to you?"

"No, no," she replied hurriedly. "I just don't know what that means. Muggleborn and all."

He moved closer then, his thigh bumping her stacked knees. She moved her glass to join his on the table and turned to face him. "It means a lot of things. For one, I am only seeing you. And you are to only see me."

"Well that's easy," she smirked. "We all know I have zero tolerance for that shit."

"Oh it is mutual," he murmured, grabbing her hands into his. "It also means that the end goal, naturally, is for us to marry. Although that is ways away."

"Hmmm. Are you sure you'd want to commit to a lifetime of this," she laughed pointing to herself. He grinned and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"The real question is will you be willing to tolerate _me_ , Hermione."

Blushing, she squeezed his calloused hands and brought them up to her lips. "I can assure you I am more than capable."

"We shall see," he said, his voice dipping an octave. "I'm not sure what the bond means for us, but just so it has been said, I had no idea it existed and it has no influence on how I feel about you."

"I know," she said soothingly. "You are a good man, one that I like very much."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, her hands still encased by his. His lips were warm and soft as they moved over hers. She sighed into his mouth, feeling the heat of the bourbon and perhaps the bond, slowly fill her center. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulled away.

"I like you very much, Granger," he said still close. "There are other parts of courting I haven't covered yet."

"Oh?" she breathed.

He brought his lips to her cheek and moved slowly up her neck and to her ear. "There is getting to know one another, and getting to _know_ one another."

"Now that is something I am well-versed in," she groaned as his teeth nipped at the base of her neck. His mouth moved to her collarbone and she tugged shamelessly on his shirt, desperate to bring him closer.

"Would you be opposed to such activities?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Need you ask," she huffed. He was torturing her with those damned lips and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold out any longer.

"I am a gentleman, Hermione," he chided as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, he moved her to her back and hovered over her, his warm breath uneven across her face.

Without breaking her gaze, he reached down to his shirt and dragged it up and over his head. Thank Merlin she was lying down. She would have collapsed from the sight of him. He was made of stone. His long torso was supported by lean muscle, and a dusting of blonde hair covered his chest and ran down across his abdomen. He was no longer that gaunt boy from Hogwarts tormented by his father and the Dark Lord. He was strong and full of life now.

She gasped and felt a new sensation touch her skin as his lips met hers again. It was warm and seeped into her in slow rolling waves. She felt it travel into her core and her magic flared, causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise. Draco moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, his lips leaving hers only to take a deep breath. She took that opportunity to pull her sweater off, the heat of whatever this was almost stifling her. She thanked her lucky stars she wore her cute light pink bra instead of the boring workweek one. He ran his hands over her stomach, up to her breasts where he squeezed gently. Her hips bumped his reflexively and she could feel his hard length straining against his trousers.

He growled, grinding into her shamelessly. "You are fucking perfect."

"Touch me," she demanded. He lifted himself, his chest heaving as he stared her down with bright grey eyes. His parted lips were swollen from all of their snogging and his hair looked like he had spent the afternoon flying. She imagined she looked equally as disheveled.

Breathing deeply, he took a moment to take her in. His eyes roamed her body appreciatively. "Where would you like me to touch you, Hermione?"

Grinning, she grabbed her wand from the side table and ran it over her body, leaving her in the rest of her undergarments. Watching his eyes grow wide was absolutely priceless. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. Unable to hold out any longer, she ran her hand from his bicep to the edge of her panties and whispered "here."

Draco licked his lips and brought them to just above her belly button. She gasped as he trailed lazy kisses across her ribs and tried not to giggle as he rubbed her sides. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her from the blasted contraption. Ten years ago she would've felt insecure, so uncomfortable that she'd probably try to cover herself. Now? She watched, empowered, as he gently caressed her, elegant fingers hesitating slightly before moving to her rosy peaks and pinching slightly.

She moaned and that seemed to unlock something inside of him. He lifted her up from the couch and flipped them so she now straddled his lap. Feeling his chest against her own sent another shockwave across her skin and she ground herself desperate for more friction. His hands slipped from her arse to her back and pressed her breasts to his waiting lips.

"You taste so good," he groaned against her skin. She could barely talk as he continued to suckle and nip at her. "I want to pleasure you. Teach me."

Hermione pushed against him roughly. He hit the back of the couch and she set upon tasting him, working her way from his strong jaw to his collarbone and lower. She ran her fingers across his chest, enjoying the way he sighed and leaned into her touch. His pale skin was flushed from their activities and she thought he never looked so damn good. She started trailing kisses on his upper abs when he grabbed her shoulders stilling her.

"What are you doing?" he managed wide-eyed.

She smirked at his dazed look. "Showing you what makes me feel good Draco," she replied innocently. "You'll need to lose the trousers though."

"Are you sure?" he said losing his nerve.

"No sex, as much as saying that pains me. I'm afraid we may blow the manor to pieces," she confessed. He chuckled and reached out to touch her. "But the rest?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he murmured.

She hopped off his lap and manually helped him out of his pants. He remained clad in a pair of black briefs and Hermione was tempted to just sit on him right then in there. He held her gaze, equally unashamed of his body, and motioned for her to come closer. Instead, she grinned and sprinted towards his bedroom, laughing as she heard him grumble and chase after her.

She barely made it through the door before she was lifted off the ground and thrown onto his large bed. His dark silk sheets felt delightful on her naked body and she sank deeper into the mattress as he crawled on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head as he fought to catch his breath. Gasping, he said, "Do you know how difficult it is to run with a hard-on?"

Hermione giggled as he tried to fight the smile tugging at his lips. As her arms were otherwise detained, she tried to bring her hips back to his. He hissed at the brief contact before grabbing both of her wrists with one hand and moved his other to her waist, stilling her. He moved to her center and cupped her gently, her body now under his full control. His magnificent fingers looked so good dancing over her. He let go of her wrists and said, "don't move or I'll bind them."

Well that was certainly arousing. She was so turned on she nodded overzealously, causing his lips to turn up in a smirk. "Are you sure no sex?"

He snorted and brought his hands to the top of her panties. "I'm sure I'll regret this in the morning, but no sex. Now, bum up please," he ordered. Sighing, she lifted her arse and watched as he slipped her last article of clothing down her hips and off. He rubbed her calves as he moved back over her. "Definitely regretting. You are a goddess."

"Please," she begged, needing his touch.

He eyed her appreciatively and glided his hands across her stomach. His long fingers slowly touched her folds and she felt her magic flare at his touch. He looked up at her in alarm. "Are you okay?"

She nodded although she honestly wasn't sure. Her body felt overcome with a fever, though it was not unwelcome.

"Tell me how you like it," he whispered as his thumb found her clit. She gasped and grabbed the bed sheets on either side, her body an instrument for him to play.

"Just like that," she cried out desperately as he applied more pressure.

He slowly rubbed her and dipped a long elegant finger inside. Her body ignited as he began working her slowly, his eyes flickering from hers to where his hand glided in and out of her center. "You're so wet sweetheart," he murmured. "Do you like it like this? Or should I add another?"

Hermione barely heard him over the blood rushing in her ears. She heard herself cry, "please, Draco" as she gasped from pleasure, the heated coil winding tightly behind her naval. He pressed another finger inside her and turned his hand, curling both fingers forward. She was so close and the fire from him and her magic rushed her forward towards that summit.

"Draco…" she moaned wildly.

"Come for me," he commanded and tapped that evasive spot deep within her with his two digits.

His magic struck her core like a rubber band and suddenly, she fell.

It was nothing like she ever experienced. The orgasm was almost unbearable and she heard herself sob as she climaxed. He smoothly pumped his fingers in and out as she road her wave of bliss. Every cell in her body felt ignited. He pressed a hot kiss to her mouth as he stroked her through her pleasure.

When she finally came down from her high, she noticed Draco was staring at her with a mixture of affection and awe. As she pulsed around his fingers a few moments more, she noticed his bed was enveloped in a soft blue light. Once he withdrew from her body, the light faded and disappeared completely.

"That was… amazing," she said reaching up and kissing him softly. He held her close as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm glad," he replied hoarsely.

"I have a thousand questions," she confessed. "But right now I want to touch you..."

He nodded and stood, slipping off his boxers. Hermione nearly fainted as she saw all of him for the first time. Of course he would have a perfect cock. He was long and thick and bloody flawless. She tugged him forward and brought him back down beside her.

"Running has served you well," she said tracing her hands over his oblique muscles. He groaned and bucked his hips. "You feel so good, but I wonder what you taste like."

She moved to kneel between his legs and he grabbed her thigh, stopping her. "What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, looking afraid but incredibly turned on all at once. His eyes grew even wider and he swallowed slowly. She thought his Adam's apple looked delectable as it moved across his throat.

"If I were a proper witch, I'd say I'm going to pleasure you with my mouth," she smirked. "But I am far from that, Draco. I hope you don't mind." He quickly shook his head no, though his eyes remained wide with anticipation. She wrapped her right hand around his base, encouraged by his soft moan and tightening grip on her thigh. "I'm going to suck your cock. You made me feel so incredible, it's the least I can do."

He let out a big breath as she took him between her lips, tasting as she slowly made her way down his shaft. He went rigid and grabbed her hair up off her neck. There was no way he'd fit entirely in her mouth but she was sure she could make this work. She found an easy rhythm that had him groaning incoherent things. His grey eyes fluttered, as she tasted him.

"Fuck Hermione," he moaned deeply. "That feels amazing."

She hummed in agreement because there was possibly nothing better than having him in her mouth. There was something so arousing in having a strong man moan sweet nothings while you pleased him. It was empowering to bring someone so independent and often stubborn to jumbled words, although she imagined he felt the same while touching her. His soft velvety skin tasted slightly salty, though it was mixed with the delicious taste that was inherently Draco.

Around his bed she saw the faint blue light appearing and assumed he was close. Who knew she'd be experimenting while pleasuring him. As if on cue, she felt her magic surge through her hands and find his core, racing towards him like lightning.

"Hermione, I'm going to-"

She gripped him tightly and cupped his balls, causing him to swell and come inside her mouth. She stroked him a few more times until his grey eyes met hers. Staring him down, she swallowed.

Draco pulled her up and onto his chest before kissing her deeply. His pale skin was still flushed pink from their passion. "Bloody hell," he choked out. She hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to him. "That was…"

"Magical?" she teased.

He laughed breathlessly and kissed her again. "I'm guessing the light show has never happened before?"

"No," she sighed. "Although I feel better, like I let off some of that pent up energy."

"I've never experienced _that_ before" he said sleepily. "Thank you for the magical orgasm."

Hermione giggled and pinched his side lightly. They lay in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the afterglow. Her mind was so hazy from her orgasm; she found it hard to concentrate on what the fuck just happened. He drew lazy circles along her ribs as they rested.

After about twenty minutes, the fog finally started to lift and Hermione began assessing the aftermath. "I felt my core magic reach out to yours," she pondered out loud.

"Me too," he sighed rolling to face her. He smiled brilliantly and kissed her shoulder softly. "I think it helped...expedite each of our climaxes."

"I agree. It felt like I was being overcharged with electricity again, but in the best way," she commented carefully.

"Who knows what would have happened if we had… you know."

Hermione laughed as he blushed. Merlin, he was in so much trouble. "No Draco, I have no idea what you're talking about," she teased grinning. He growled and rolled on top of her, his naked body flush against her. He had the most wicked smirk on his face and she wasn't sure if she should be turned on or apprehensive.

"This," he grinned and rubbed his newly formed erection against her. "Best behave, young lady."

If she weren't so satisfied she would've wrapped her legs around him and said fuck all waiting to hell. Instead, she smiled up at him and hugged him tightly to her body more intimately. He kissed her gently this time, his tongue lazy as it sought her own. When they finally came up for air, he grinned and caged her between his elbows.

"So how did you like the _full_ tour?" he asked smugly.

She smirked and tilted her head up to lay a soft kiss on his neck. "Very satisfying."

"I'm so glad," he mumbled against her hair. "Is it safe to say the Malfoy heir has made the team?" Although he was smiling his eyes were wary, as they were the night along the Thames.

Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulled him closer and reveled in how perfectly they fit together. He was still hard but did not press into her. Thank Merlin one of them had control.

Running a hand through his hair, she asked "are you sure you understand what being on my team means?" He kissed her forehead in reply. "We won't be able to have a normal relationship. It will have to be kept amongst our friends and family. I travel a lot in the spring to other governments. I'm stubborn. I am always followed by an Auror during the week."

"And?" he asked unimpressed. "We are not normal, Hermione. Never have been."

"I know. I just don't want you to jump into something you aren't fully informed about." She was trying to control her breathing so he couldn't tell how nervous she was.

He stared down at her, his eyes warm as they looked into her own. Hermione felt a slight heaviness enter her heart and sighed into his lips. He pulled away and surveyed her again. "There is no book on how to date someone like you, Hermione. You have always been exceptional; I've always been a complete arse. I will do all I can to make you happy."

"I want to make you happy too," she admitted. "I'm confident we'll figure out this bond business, cure lycanthropy, fight a bit, make up, and maybe even settle down."

"That sounds like time well spent," he replied heavily. "Your positive the timing of things isn't horrid?"

"There is never a good time to start new beginnings. I think people who focus on time often miss all of the good things occurring right in front of them," she laughed.

"So we agree," he said, tucking that rogue curl behind her ear. She nodded and he looked pleased with her reply. He kissed her forehead then began moving down her body, his arms moving her legs over his shoulders.

"What are you doing," she asked tensing.

"Making sure my time is well spent. We've got much research to do on this bond and getting to know each other." She looked down at him, failing miserably at hiding her amusement and arousal. "Besides, I learn best when I am hands on. Don't you agree?"

His hot breath raced over her center and she felt like she was going to fall apart before he even started. Bloody hell. "I'll never correct your methods, Malfoy," she teased. Her laughter quickly turned into a moan as his tongue traced her outer lips slowly.

"You are going to be very tired tomorrow, young lady," he chuckled against her. She groaned again as the vibrations shot straight to her core. "Best relax and let me continue my research," he said before grabbing her clit between his teeth and gently tugging.

"Fuck," she swore. "I need more."

"If you're patient," he said noncommittally. She groaned again as he slipped two fingers deeply inside of her. "You taste delicious, love. I am never going to grow tired of devouring you, I hope that's alright."

"Mmhmm," she gasped as he pumped her. "Merlin that is fantastic." He continued to work her body, bringing her so close to that edge before easing up. He was truly getting to know what she liked, trying various things, as he tasted her. It was impossible not to be vocal at this point. When she thought she might actually pass out, he grabbed her thigh with his free hand and squeezed tightly. This orgasm, unlike the first, felt like a free fall. She cried out his name over and over as his magic blanketed her. He kissed his way up her body until reaching her lips to share the unique taste of them both.

"I don't deserve you," he sighed climbing behind her and bringing her back flush against his chest. He waved his hand to bring the covers over them. She grabbed his forearm; the one scarred with the remnants of the Dark Mark, and brought it tightly to her chest.

"And I don't deserve you. We're both lucky in that." He kissed her hair and held her closely.

"Stay the night," he said a few minutes later.

"That was happening regardless, I can barely walk," she teased.

He laughed and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Draco," she yawned, her eyes heavy and her heart full.

Who knew research could be so exhausting?

* * *

 **A lemon for your patience. So sorry for the delay in updating! I've been traveling internationally for work this past month and have had no energy to post. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Please review! It means a lot to read your feedback, especially after writing this chapter on a red eye back to the states.**

 **xo MistAccio613**


	13. Chapter 13

When Draco slowly came around the next morning, he was met with a warm body and a mop of hair. Fighting against the thick mass of curls, he shifted the young woman in his arms so he could get a glimpse of her face. Granger was a natural beauty, unlike many of the witches who tried to win his affections in the past. She had an array of freckles that ran from her nose across her cheeks, down to her collarbone where they exploded onto her shoulders. Her nose was small, but perfect for her face. Long dark lashes decorated her cheeks as she slept.

What made her so beautiful, apart from her personality and zest for life, was her ability to express herself so freely. She never cared what others thought of her, and she was so secure in herself that she never hid her emotions. Sleeping in his arms, she was completely relaxed and at peace, something he knew very few others were fortunate enough to witness.

He was quite suddenly overcome with affection for her, not quite love, but beyond admiration. She was so many amazing things, like the first ray of sun after a long day of rain. And she cared for him. Of all the wizards and hell, muggles, in this world, she wanted him. And they were bonded, for reasons unknown to them both. He wasn't sure if they had always been, but he was somewhat fearful why now, of all times, did it finally present itself. He never felt any tangible pull towards her during their Hogwarts years, apart from the compulsion to bully her every time they met. He didn't feel a particular pull towards her now, save the typical desire to be near a new lover. This was not a unique feeling to her, although the short amount of time it took for them both to build such an attraction was curious.

He sighed heavily, the weight of their relationship settling deep into his bones. Draco felt her shift slightly, a quiet snore catching as she inhaled a deep breath of the morning air. "What time is it," she mumbled half asleep. He turned his free hand in a circular motion, creating a clock that hovered over them.

"Six," he replied hoarsely. She groaned, and an image of her sprawled out beneath him last night while he explored replayed in his mind. A hot rush of blood raced downward. He attempted to shift away from her, but she scooted her bum closer. Tease. He stilled for a split second before wrapping his arms around her a little tighter.

"Good morning to you too," she chuckled. He let out a deep breath causing her to snort. "Sleep well?"

Draco was so distracted with the feeling of her skin on his he forgot to answer. She wiggled her bum suggestively and he groaned, pressing his hardness into her. "Behave," he pleaded.

"Fine," she pouted playfully. Slowly, she turned so she was lying flat on her back. Well this wasn't going to help his current situation, he thought. The sheet had slid down to reveal her breasts and the dip down to her hips. The early morning sunlight illuminated her skin and Draco took a mental photograph for later. She was stunning, especially because she was looking at him in such a way that made his chest tighten. Her warm chocolate brown eyes surveyed him with a mix of affection and appreciation. He tipped her chin towards him and laid a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"Good morning," he said against her. She wrapped her hands around his face and pressed harder. Draco dove in, feeling her magic seep across her skin into his. She sighed happily as he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Hello," she gasped between breaths.

"I slept well," he said as he moved to her neck and began nipping at the skin there. "And you?"

"Fantastic," she replied, running a hand down his shoulder and squeezing. "You feel so bloody good."

Draco rewarded her with a light squeeze to her breast. Her hips flew off the bed. He broke away from her neck and repositioned himself over her entire body. She stared up at him so passionately, he lost himself for a moment. He wanted to devour her, to pleasure her, to make her happy. He swallowed hard. She must've sensed the change in him for her eyes softened slightly. She sat up so they were almost eye level, and ran her hands across his chest. He felt his core magic run from his abdomen to her wanting hands and she sighed heavily.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione," he said softly. She rolled her eyes and he cupped her face in his hands. "You are." She responded with a heavy kiss. He pressed her back into the bed and hovered over her. "I want you so badly, but-"

"Then take me," she begged. She brought her hips to meet his cock and he almost came right there. She was so wet for him and ready. Ten years ago, he wouldn't have a single doubt in his mind. But this was her. And this bond. This fucking bond.

"Soon," he sighed regretfully. She wrapped her legs around his hips and brought him closer. "Hermione…"

"I don't want to wait," she pouted huskily. Gods she was breathtaking. And to feel her bare center rubbing deliciously against him was unlike anything he had felt before.

"I don't want to either, but I'm worried about the bond. What if it causes us to be magically tied together forever? And then you despise me or don't want to be with me?"

"Draco…"

"Just a bit longer," he groaned against her shoulder. "I will research everything I can these next few weeks in between work. If we find nothing, we go the trial-by-fire route. That alright?"

She bit her lip as she drew lazy circles across his back with her fingertips. "Alright," she sighed defeated.

"Doesn't mean we can't practice other things," he flirted. She laughed and smacked his arm. "What?"

"I wasn't going to let you out of this bed otherwise," she smirked before grasping him tightly. "We've got twenty minutes."

* * *

Draco arrived at the Ministry later than he would have preferred, although the reason behind such tardiness was currently reprimanding a poor Auror in the Atrium. They had been about to step into the fireplace before she launched herself at him for a passionate snog, which turned into him tossing her onto the kitchen island and devouring her tight warm body. He hadn't felt this free since… ever, really. She had cleaned them both up a second time before racing into the floo ahead of him. He had delayed another ten minutes as to not raise suspicion.

When he finally made it into the Ministry, her voice bellowed against the walls in the large receiving area. He saw Potter standing beside her idly as she went off. Although he maintained his bored façade, internally Draco was laughing at how riled up she was. The poor bloke must've really screwed up for her forego a Muffliato and berate him openly after three orgasms this morning. Or her magic was affecting her more than she had let on. Potter caught his eye and sent an all-knowing look. He shrugged and headed towards his office.

"Malfoy," Crawford greeted warmly. "A quick word?"

"Of course," he replied evenly, moving into the Head Unspeakables office. Draco took a seat opposite the older man, folding his hands in place while strengthening his Occlumency shields. The only positive skill that came from being a Death Eater was having Voldemort live at the manor. Draco quickly developed the ability to mask his emotions and his mind. Crawford must've sensed this, as he didn't bother intimidating him.

"I'm sorry your office was broken into," he said neutrally. "I'm pleased they were unable to take anything from you."

"That would have been a bad start to my career," Draco drawled passively. Best slip on the "unaffected pureblood" mask.

Crawford chuckled and leaned back in his desk chair. "I assume your projects are going well? Do you need any resources?"

"No, sir. All is going per the Minister's plans," he smoothly replied.

Crawford surveyed him carefully, his eyes hovering a bit too long over his covered Dark Mark. Draco wasn't sure if it was because of his concern for the newest Unspeakable or if it was pure wariness. Finally, he smiled, though it was clearly forced. "Yes, yes. Of course. Our Minister is quite full of ideas. The last time an Unspeakable worked on a project with a Minister was three hundred years ago. We are lucky to have someone so dedicated to the natural mysteries of our world."

"Indeed," Draco said. "Our efforts will lead to great contributions to both academia and the lives of our fellow witches and wizards." Bloody hell he felt like a politician. Crawford nodded, appeased, and stood up.

"It's great to have you on the team, Unspeakable. I'll check in with you soon." Draco nodded and walked out of the man's office.

Hermione had been right, as she always was, that the man really didn't say much. He could see why some of the other Unspeakable lost their nerve around him. In a way, he was like Voldemort in that his lack of conversation with his employees made others feel compelled to fill the silence with words that were, quite often too telling.

He walked back to his office, shaking the odd encounter off and mentally preparing his week's agenda. They needed to visit Hogwarts, so they could speak with McGonagall and Longbottom. They needed to bring in Dr. Eastchurch to oversee the venom analysis. They needed to visit TONKS to preview the space and build the lab. That would require a wizard architect, a team of magical contractors, and a set of muggle inspired plans. That was all Hermione, he thought.

He entered his office and ran a quick spell over the room. Old habits turned out to be useful especially after some arsehole tried stealing from him. Satisfied, he set up at his desk and began to organize the tasks at hand. On top of all this, he needed to figure out what bond existed between them and why it was causing such obvious core destabilization. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed and hunkered down into his chair and began attacking his ever-growing responsibilities.

* * *

"Bloody hell, you're still here. It's past seven," a voice called out from the doorway. Draco practically jumped out of his skin and glared at the smug Harry Potter. "Merlin, you didn't even hear me. Everything alright?" Draco tossed his pen down and motioned to the empty chair across from him. Potter sank into it gratefully and cast a Muffliato around the office.

"Has Hermione told you?" Draco asked carefully.

"In brief. How in the hell did you manage to be bound," Potter sighed. He looked as tired as Draco felt today.

"Merlin knows," he said. "Just when things were starting to take off."

"Story of my life," Harry chuckled, his green eyes bright as they peered over towards Draco. "Our lot was never to know peace. I can't say that I know anything about magical bonds, but at least it was the pair of you. Most capable witch and wizard I know, and that's saying something."

"You flatter me, Potter."

"Mostly Hermione, best not let it get to your ego, Malfoy," he grinned. "I assume you know what you're getting into?"

"Getting into?"

"Hermione," Harry said matter-of-fact. "She's a pistol, that one."

"A what?"

"She's a Stupefy. Muggle saying," he said. Draco thought he needed to start writing them all down.

"Right. Well, she wouldn't be Hermione if she wasn't a handful," Draco said warily.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Don't let her be a martyr and try to overcomplicate your relationship. It tends to be her biggest flaw."

"Is that so," Draco laughed shaking his head. "I'm really trying to make this work. I hope this bond doesn't fuck everything."

"Oh Merlin, you're perfect for each other," Harry scoffed. "I was always shit at relationships."

"We all are shit at something, Potter. Thank Merlin Ginny took pity on your poor arse," he drawled. "Otherwise you'd have drowned in Chang's tears."

"The-Boy-Who-Drowned," Harry snorted. "The power he knows not or some bollocks like that."

The two men laughed at the absolute absurdity. Draco felt delirious with all of the stress hitting him today. He couldn't imagine Hermione feeling any better. She was probably pacing her office, racking her brain for what book she could pull the minute she stepped into the Hogwarts Library. Hell, he had already started to jot down a few himself.

"You look like you've been working here for thirty years, Malfoy," Harry interrupted quietly. "You're truly worried about this?"

"Of course I am," he almost shouted. "The timing of these events is shit. The minute the Unspeakable vow was made it was like a bloody explosion."

Harry looked at him pensively, his green eyes boring into Draco's skull. "You're afraid Hermione only likes you because of the bond."

"Since when did you become so insightful," he deflected. Harry grinned and straightened his Auror robes.

"Since I spent my seventh year living alone with Aunt Mia," he snickered. "So what if the bond has sparked this new attraction? Now that I think about it- is it really that new? You two have always been at each other's throats, this time it's quite literally," he winked dramatically.

"Potter..."

"It's true Draco!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, you said and did terrible things to her. But don't think for one second she didn't get anything from your… encounters. I know deep down she just loved to exchange insults with you. Probably because you were the only one smart enough to argue with her. Ron and I learned very quickly how to mollify her or just simply run."

Draco swallowed heavily, the old memories resurfacing. Him calling her mudblood. Him enlarging her teeth. Her telling him to get bent. Her eyes shining with determination as she answered a question in class he couldn't. More recently, her cheeks flushed as she listened to him explain his theory on the chain of infection.

"Trust me on this Malfoy," Harry said more sympathetically. "She's not perfect. You? Far less. But there has always been something between you two. Plenty of others bullied her and she never engaged with them as much as she did you. Sure, you and I loathed each other," he smirked. "But she took it to a whole new level. And she'd go on and on about "fucking Malfoy" this and that. Although," he grinned cheekily.

"You stop right there," Draco pointed aggressively.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "You two have been bound for a long time Draco. I know Lena confirmed it, but it's obvious to those who know either of you very well. It'll be interesting to see why you two didn't jump each other on the train first day, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Fucking hell," Draco cursed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Where's all this coming from?"

"I'm not just the Chosen One you know," Harry smiled. "My parents were bloody brilliant, I just had a lot of catching up to do without them."

"That makes sense," Malfoy said kindly. He hated all the lessons he took as a child but it really made quite the difference at Hogwarts.

"Let's switch gears, I don't want to overload you too much. What's the deal with TONKS? What do you need from me?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Well, I think a security detail around the new building is a good start. I also think maybe a team that helps them transport materials in, since we've given the OK to build the lab."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "The IA team will start with their investigation tomorrow. They've got full reign across all departments, so we'll see who gives them trouble. That's always a first good lead."

"What are your thoughts on Crawford?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Hermione hates him. I would say I'm not far behind. Obviously you're an Unspeakable, so you don't have to tell him anything except what project you're on. There's a beauty in that," Harry said. "For the rest of us, he is extremely difficult and pompous. Clearly he is bright, but it's been ages since a Minister has scored higher on all examinations than a Head Unspeakable."

"From what I understand, Hermione also contributes academically?" Draco asked.

"Yes, which pisses him off. His job as Head Unspeakable is to manage the team, which for this particular department, is to secure resources and funds. In the past, Ministers were too dumb to understand the projects and threw millions of galleons at the department. Now?"

"Hermione keeps a tight grip on funds because she understands all of the projects," Draco explained.

"Exactly," Harry said smiling. "And while we are all grateful the war is over, funds are being closely monitored. There was a lot of, shall we say corruption, in the past where funds were inappropriately allocated."

Draco groaned, slipping into his chair. "My father made sure of it."

"He wasn't alone, but yes."

"So now everyone's vying for funds," Draco frowned.

"Basically. The Auror department gets plenty of donations, and I try to hold a benefit annually to help support the team. You've seen, it's rather successful," he smirked.

"You're welcome," Draco laughed. Each year he and his mother donated half a million galleons to Harry's division. Keeping any potential Dark wizards away was priceless at this point.

"So now every other department is dragging Hermione and her committee each and every way. It's insanity."

"She's amazing," Draco blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Now you see why we go to the pub on Fridays."

Draco nodded lost in thought. He hated politics. His father tried miserably to groom him into this perfect businessman-politician and only one out of those two actually stuck. Draco never really thought about the inner workings of the Ministry. It gave him a headache so he tried his best to avoid it. Potter was equally averse to politics, but had to periodically dabble in order to support his department. He did not envy he or Hermione in the slightest.

"Hermione will be happy we met today," Harry said. "I feel accomplished in that I got one thing checked off my list of a thousand."

"Well if it's any consolation, TONKS should be ready for a soft opening in another month or so. I'm due to get an update at the end of this week."

"Fantastic, Malfoy. Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Draco nodded as Harry stood. He hesitated towards the door and turned back to face him. "Don't let the bond bother you too much. I'm bound to her a thousand times over with all of the life debts. It's not so bad," he teased.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Potter."

"Don't mention it," he grinned and closed the door softly behind him.

Draco dipped back into his chair, lost in thought. He looked at his timetable and moved Hogwarts up to the very top of his to do list. The stress of the day was starting to wear out both his patience and his back. He felt like a bludger had nestled deep between his shoulder blades from his shit posture. Attempting rather futilely to straighten his muscles, he penned a letter to McGonagall to request a visit for he and Hermione this week. He levitated it over to the box adjacent his office door and watched as it was whisked away to the mailroom.

Twenty minutes later he finally made it out of his office and realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. Grumbling, he walked towards the atrium and noticed Hermione was still in her office. He paused and wondered if he should visit her or pass. He hated dating for this reason. Was it too soon? Would she be upset if he just went home without stopping bye? Would she be upset because she had literally seen him all weekend and needed space?

He settled for the best alternative and grabbed his cell phone. Casting a Muffliato, he dialed her number.

"Hi there," she said breathlessly.

"Hello," he said somewhat awkwardly. "I need help."

"Is everything OK?" She asked worried.

"Well that depends. See, I'm outside in the atrium about to leave and I'm not sure what to do," he teased.

"With?" She sounded as if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not sure if I leave you to work in peace, come by and say goodbye, or come by and snog you, so I settled on a phone call first."

"We are absolutely terrible at this," she snickered.

"I couldn't agree more. How long are you staying for?"

"Another hour or two, honestly," she sighed. "Harry just dropped off my dinner. He said he spoke to you."

"That he did, Granger. It has been an insane day and I've yet to eat."

"Malfoy!" she chided. "You have to eat!"

"I know, I know. I'm headed home now, but just wanted to say I'm thinking of you. And also, I wrote McGonagall. We should tear into the Hogwarts library, after work has been addressed."

"I'm thinking of you too," she sighed airily. "That sounds like a great plan. I'm swamped tomorrow but maybe the day after we can meet with her before dinner? My place?"

"Perfect, have a good night."

"You too."

Draco hung up the phone and waved off the Muffliato. A growing headache was starting to set in and he felt absolutely exhausted. He walked slowly towards the floo, surprised to see a number of Ministry employees shuffling after him. He headed directly home, desperate for some of Shelley's quiche and a hot shower.

* * *

"Is that him?" The petite witch said, glancing at the small pocket watch from her robe's pocket.

"Aye," her companion replied. "Another late night it appears."

"The Minister remains," the witch said, glancing casually towards the large office. Two Aurors stood outside, passively watching the trickle of remaining employees heading home. "That woman never sleeps."

"So it would seem," the man said gruffly. "But she is not our concern. He is."

"I know, I know," the witch dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Just noting an observation."

"We will have to continue to monitor the situation. The break-in was careless. Who even suggested-"

"Don't speak his name," the witch interrupted. "We will not be as foolish. Draco Malfoy will be sorted when the time is right."

"See to it," the man said sharply. "We cannot afford mistakes. He will not be pleased."

"Soon. Good night," she said, pocketing her watch and parting abruptly towards the floo.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience! I've spent the last few weeks writing and ironing out some plot points.**

 **Would love to read your reviews :)**


End file.
